Le Conte du Prince Eclatant
by Catia Doodle
Summary: Traduit de l'anglais. Slash. Une vision differente du monde d'Harry Potter tel que nous le connaissons. Une mosaique de scenes qui valsent autour du personnage central, Draco, petit garcon devenu grand.


**Le Conte du Prince Eclatant**

**Auteur**: Olympia (olympia_m sur Live Journal)

**Traduit de l'anglais par**: Catia (catiadoodle@hotmail.com)

**Classification** : Int. –16 ans (certaines idées peuvent choquer)

**Informations juridiques** : Cette fiction est inspirée d'une histoire et de personnages créés par J.K.Rowling et dont la propriété revient à J.K.Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Books et autres éditeurs. Aucun profit ne sera retiré de son écriture ni de sa mise en ligne.

**Notes **: Ceci est une traduction d'une fic en anglais, _The Tale of the Shining Prince_ d'Olympia, pour laquelle vous trouverez un lien dans mon profil. Il s'agit en fait de la première partie d'une tétralogie. Elle est suivie de _A Thousand Nights and One_, _The Simple Things_ et _Orpheus in Motion_, que je ne vais probablement jamais traduire car ce serait vraiment trop de travail, mais je vous en recommande absolument la lecture, en tout cas à ceux d'entre vous qui comprennent l'anglais. Cependant, Le Conte du Prince Eclatant se suffit à lui-même et forme en soi une unité cohérente et complète. J'ai reposté cette fic car la première version contenait des caractères illisibles, merci Microsoft Word. Si vous trouvez à nouveau des caractères illisibles, merci de laisser un commentaire et je corrigerai. Bonne lecture!

Draco rêve.

Il rêve de Quidditch. Il n'y a pas d'autres joueurs sur le terrain sinon lui, pas de foule, pas de Madame Bibine. Il rêve en noir et blanc. Le vif d'or lui-même apparaît comme un papillotement clair et argenté, hors de portée. L'objet lui fait penser à un canari, et lorsqu'il l'attrape, il le serre jusqu'à ce que le sang coule le long de son bras.

Il rêve qu'il est étendu sur son lit. Tout est noir autour de lui. Il ne sait comment mais il se voit allongé sur le lit, immobile et silencieux, respirant à peine. Le voilà maintenant à l'intérieur de lui-même, les sens en éveil. Il perçoit une présence près de lui. Quelqu'un brandit une hache au-dessus de sa tête. Draco ne peut pas voir de qui il s'agit, mais il sait que la hache est de petite taille, sa lame accrochant la lumière de la lune qui descend de la fenêtre. Peut-être que s'il reste immobile, parfaitement immobile, l'homme s'en ira... Mais la hache s'abat et Draco s'éveille une seconde avant l'impact. Pourtant, il est sûr que la hache lui a bel et bien fendu le crane. Il visualise mentalement la base de sa tête coupée en deux, imagine le sang et la cervelle se mêler et couler sur son oreiller. Alors il garde les yeux fermés, attendant la douleur, refusant de voir son propre sang se répandre autour de lui. Il se demande comment il peut encore sentir quelque chose alors qu'il lui manque la moitié du crane. Il se demande pourquoi il n'a pas mal. Il ouvre alors les yeux. Son oreiller est immaculé. Il palpe sa tête, et avec soulagement, la trouve intacte. Ce n'était qu'un rêve...

Il rêve qu'il a onze ans. Un homme le plaque contre un mur. Draco ne peut voir qui, mais l'homme est plus grand et plus fort que lui. L'homme avance une de ses mains et pénètre dans le pantalon du garçon. Draco ne peut pas bouger. Une force, plus puissante encore que la main de l'homme serrée autour de son cou, le paralyse. Draco voit en même temps toute la scène de plus loin, depuis l'autre côté de l'allée. Ce Draco-là est passif lui aussi, pétrifié. Il regarde sans bouger. Puis Draco se réveille et se sent alors étouffer.

Alors qu'il ouvre les yeux, il se demande si Rogue est l'homme de son rêve. Mais Rogue a promis de ne jamais lui faire de mal.

&*&*

Draco n'a que peu de souvenirs d'avant ses cinq ans, mais ils sont très clairs. Dans l'un des plus anciens, il est assis sur le sol du petit salon dans lequel son père reçoit quelquefois les invités proches. Le tapis est très épais, chaud et doux, parfait pour s'asseoir dessus.

Il joue seul aux échecs. Quelquefois il voudrait que son père joue avec lui, mais Père est un homme très occupé. Alors il a appris à s'amuser tout seul. Il aligne les pions de chaque côté de l'échiquier et les fait se battre entre eux. Lorsqu'ils protestent en disant qu'ils doivent avancer selon des règles précises, l'un après l'autre, Draco boude et ils se sentent coupable. Ils acceptent alors de jouer à la guerre. 

Draco est totalement plongé dans le jeu — la reine noire frappe la blanche —, quand la porte s'ouvre et son père entre dans la pièce. Sa robe d'un gris argenté ondule au rythme de ses pas. Draco lève la tête et lui sourit, riant doucement lorsque Père s'agenouille devant lui et replace correctement les pièces autour du roi blanc.

"Comme ça ils pourront se battre pour quelque chose", dit-il.

Draco sourit toujours. Il voudrait faire un câlin a son père mais celui-ci se relève rapidement et Draco voit alors quelqu'un d'autre entrer dans la pièce. L'homme porte une robe noire, du noir le plus noir que Draco ait jamais vu. Il le compare avec le noir d'un des pions qu'il tient dans la main, mais alors que le pion a une surface brillante et satinée, les vêtements de l'homme sont d'un noir profond, parfait. Draco est fasciné.

L'homme s'assoit dans un fauteuil en face de son père. Draco le regarde et sait qu'il devrait se rappeler qui est cette personne, mais il n'y parvient pas. L'homme a un visage coupé à la serpe, tout en angles saillant, avec un long nez qui évoque à Draco son hibou. Oui, il ressemble à un oiseau, un grand oiseau noir qui met Draco mal à l'aise. Soudain, l'homme le regarde. Draco voudrait détourner les yeux mais ne le fait pas. Il veut que l'autre détourne les yeux en premier, le veut plus encore qu'il n'a peur de lui.

Le rire de son père ne distrait pas Draco, mais il fait sourire l'homme. "C'est un petit courageux, Severus," dit son père. "Tu prendras du thé?"

"Avec plaisir."

Severus a une voix agréable, moins que celle de son père, cependant. Draco retourne à son jeu et les deux hommes se mettent à discuter. Le fou noir se fait attaquer par deux cavaliers blancs. Draco les laisse renverser le fou à terre et le traîner hors de l'échiquier.

Il ne se souvient de rien de plus. Il ne se rappelle pas s'être endormi sur le tapis, ni que son père l'ai pris dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Il a oublié tout cela, et si son père ne lui avait montré la photo qu'il a prise de son fils endormi sur le tapis, les pièces du jeu dressées en silence tout autour de lui, gardant son sommeil, Draco penserait que c'était un rêve.

^&^&

La Sorcière à la maison de pain d'épice.

Il était une fois une sorcière, qui vivait dans une forêt très, très lointaine. C'était une vieille sorcière, sage et avisée, bien qu'un peu grincheuse. Elle habitait dans une maison en pain d'épice, ce qui pourrait sembler bien peu pratique ni même confortable, mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Car Le pain d'épice est l'un des mets préférés des bêtes de la forêt, et lors des hivers rigoureux où ils ne pouvaient trouver à manger, toutes sortes d'oiseaux, de l'aigle au moineau, et d'animaux à quatre pattes, du loup à la biche, venaient se régaler de la maison de la sorcière, tous ensemble en harmonie.

Un beau jour d'été, deux enfants arrivèrent près de chez la sorcière. Dès qu'ils virent la maison, ils commencèrent à la manger. La sorcière était à l'intérieur et tricotait un pull qu'elle destinait à son cher neveu pour l'hiver prochain. Elle vit les enfants et leur sourit, mais quand ces derniers eurent fini de manger, au lieu de partir, ils continuèrent à arracher des morceaux de la maison et à se remplir les poches de bien plus de pain d'épice qu'ils n'en pourraient avaler. Ils réussirent finalement à prendre plus de nourriture qu'une meute de loups affamés.

La sorcière, en colère, décida de leur donner une leçon. Elle sortit de la maison et leur demanda: "Qui êtes-vous, mes chers petits?"

-- "Je m'appelle Hansel, et voici ma sœur Gretel."

--"Entrez donc, je vais vous donner d'autres bonnes choses."

Les enfants la suivirent gaiement, mais une fois à l'intérieur, elle leur lança un sort de paralysie, et les enferma dans le four pour les laisser réfléchir à leur mauvaise action. Elle voulait leur faire regretter leur gourmandise avant de les laisser partir.

Cependant, les enfants poussèrent des cris et sanglot si pitoyables que la sorcière ne put le supporter. Aucun enfant n'avait jamais souffert sous son toit, fussent-ils des petits d'oiseau, de bête ou d'homme. Elle rouvrit donc la porte du four et les laissa sortir. Néanmoins, au lieu de l'en remercier, les enfants se jetèrent sur elle. La sorcière, qui était bien veille et avait laissé sa baguette magique sur son fauteuil à bascule, ne pu se défendre convenablement. Les enfants la battirent et la firent tomber, puis ils l'enfermèrent à son tour dans le four.

L'auraient-il laissée alors tranquille que, sans doute, rien de plus ne fût arrivé. Mais non. Ils allumèrent alors un feu sous le four, et la pauvre sorcière, sans aucun moyen de s'échapper, se mit à brûler. Les enfants ignorèrent ses pleurs et ses prières, emportèrent tous les objets de valeur qu'ils purent trouver et laissèrent la sorcière et sa maison s'embraser.

C'est ainsi que la sorcière mourut. Lorsque l'hiver arriva, le plus rude depuis dix ans, de nombreux animaux périrent eux aussi car ils n'avaient rien à manger. Tout cela à cause de deux moldus ignorants.

&*&*

Draco sait que quelque chose est sur le point d'arriver lorsqu'il reçoit cette lettre de sa mère.

_Mon cher dragon,_

_Ton père est trop occupé pour t'écrire cette semaine. Plus encore que d'habitude, j'entends._

_Je suis si heureuse que tu sois à l'école. On dit que Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr d'Angleterre, mais pour la première fois de ma vie je regrette de ne pas t'avoir envoyé à Durmstrang._

_Tout va bien ici._

_Ta mère,_

_Narcissa_

Jamais auparavant elle ne s'était inquiétée de sa sécurité.

*&*&

Draco a seize ans. Exceptionnellement, à l'occasion de son anniversaire, il a reçu la permission de rentrer chez lui. Draco en est reconnaissant. Il se sent toujours déprimé lors de son anniversaire, et être à l'école n'arrange pas les choses.

Son père lui sourit. "J'ai un cadeau pour toi", dit-il. Draco s'égaye et le serre contre lui. Père est chaud et fort, il sent le café, le pain grillé et la confiture de fraise. Quand son père le prend dans ses bras à son tour, Draco en ronronne presque. Il adore qu'on l'enlace.

Père, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, l'emmène à l'étage et le conduit dans une pièce. Une chambre d'ami. Draco se raidi. "Aujourd'hui tu vas devenir un homme" sont les mots peu rassurants que son père lui adresse avant de le laisser.

Draco reste là à attendre, évitant de regarder le lit aux couvertures vert foncé. Il fuit également son reflet, car Draco a horreur de se regarder dans le miroir. Il déteste rester ainsi, de plus en plus tendu à chaque seconde. Il déteste ne pas savoir pourquoi son estomac se tord et pourquoi il a envie de fuir.

Le professeur Rogue entre dans la chambre quelques instants plus tard. "Je ne suis toujours pas d'accord," dit-il calmement et un peu tristement, "mais il est inflexible. Je suis désolé." Il commence à se déshabiller.

Draco le regarde. Monsieur Rogue n'est pas sans un certain charme et il sait que le professeur l'aime à sa façon. Il sait que cela devait arriver et que Rogue ne refuserait jamais rien à son père, mais Draco ne se sent pas mieux pour autant. Il y a quelque chose en Rogue? En lui-même? Dans l'acte? qui le dérange.

Il essaie de se déshabiller, mais ses mains tremblent. Rogue le regarde, dans sa chemise impeccable et son pantalon noir. Son visage est fermé. La robe de Draco glisse dans un froissement de soie sombre et tombe en rond à ses pieds. Draco ne peut enjamber cette corolle noire. Il essaie de dénouer sa cravate mais ses doigts persistent à le trahir. Draco comprend qu'il frisonne, mais il doit continuer, il le faut. Rogue a toujours un visage impénétrable, le regard égaré loin du jeune homme. Rogue non plus ne peut se résoudre à sortir du cercle noir qui s'étend à ses pieds.

Sur ce, la porte s'ouvre. Son père entre dans la chambre. Ses premiers mots et regards s'adressent à Rogue. "Tu as raison." Ses pieds le mènent toutefois à Draco. Père le prend dans ses bras et le tient ainsi tremblant. Draco ne comprend pas pourquoi il réagit de la sorte et se sent embarrassé, mais il est vraiment heureux que son père ne le traite pas de faible.

En sécurité dans les bras de son père, ne sentant rien d'autre que chaleur et douceur sous sa joue, qu'une main qui le soutient, rassurante dans son dos, Draco n'entend pas Rogue partir.

*&*&

L'école est une routine. La routine de Draco est simple: se lever, prendre une douche, son petit déjeuner, aller en cours, déjeuner, étudier, s'entraîner, se doucher, dîner et dormir. Cette routine est brisée par des gestes, des regards et des incidents insignifiants qu'il garde comme autant de trésors.

*&*

Draco est allongé sur son lit lorsque son hibou pénètre dans la chambre. Il s'empare immédiatement du petit parchemin et le parcourt. Puis il le lit une nouvelle fois. Cela n'en change pas le contenu. Pansy est morte.

Morte. Le mot semble si définitif. Mais il l'est, comme il le comprend soudain. Morte, cela veut dire plus de Pansy, et cette idée ne le remplit pas de soulagement comme il l'aurait cru auparavant. Non qu'il l'aimait particulièrement, mais elle devait devenir sa femme. Leurs parents avaient arrangé ce mariage dès leur naissance, comme le font les familles de sorciers respectables et de sang pur.

Il fut un temps — le temps du Bal de Noël de leur quatrième année à Poudlard, pour être exact — où Draco eut tout donné pour être débarrassé de Pansy, mais maintenant qu'elle n'était plus, tout ce dont il se souvenait était l'odeur légère et amère de tabac qu'elle portait sur tous ses vêtements, la pointe de sueur sur sa peau et son caractère susceptible. Il trouve ces petites choses amusantes maintenant qu'elle est partie. Il s'aperçoit avec surprise qu'elle lui manque. 

Il se faufile hors de son lit et aperçoit Vin et Greg qui jouent aux échecs. Lamentables, ces deux-là. Draco soupire. "Pansy est morte. On devrait faire quelque chose pour elle, vous ne croyez pas?"

Vin et Greg s'interrompent et approuvent comme un seul homme. "Une veillée," dit Greg. 

"Oui, ça serait bien. Elle aurait apprécié."

Vin sourit légèrement. "Milly sait où elle cachait ses clopes. On pourrait..." Sa voix se brise et il déglutit. "Bon sang. Elle va me manquer."

"A moi aussi" et Draco ne sait même pas pourquoi il pleure.

&*&*

Draco fait des listes.

Une liste de fruits

Cerises

Fruits rouges

Framboises

Fraises

Melon

Pastèque

Pêche

Abricot

Orange

Mais ses listes sont désordonnées et comme il ne classifie jamais les objets en genres ou espèces, il les brûle systématiquement. Des listes sans méthode ne feraient que trahir sa paresse.

&*&*

Lucius regarde son père droit dans les yeux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il voit un vieil homme apeuré. "Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a retenu si longtemps," dit-il.

Son père tend la main vers sa baguette mais Lucius est plus rapide. Les mots lui sortent des lèvres avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte. L'éclair de lumière verte est suivi d'un silence assourdissant. Lucius se sent lui aussi mort à l'intérieur.

En y repensant, il ne regrette rien.

*&* 

Draco ouvre la porte du bureau privé de son père. A la minute où il entre, il voit Rogue. Il ne s'attend pas à le trouver là et se retient de sourire. Rogue ne le dérange pas particulièrement, c'est un ami proche de son père, après tout. Il ferme la porte mais n'ose s'avancer.

"Je dis qu'il est prêt", lance Père.

Rogue hoche la tête.

"Draco, vient par ici."

Draco fait quelques pas. Lorsqu'il arrive devant Rogue, Père l'arrête d'un mouvement de la main. "Tourne-toi," dit Père et Draco s'exécute, sans vraiment comprendre. Comme s'il devait parader ou exhiber ses vêtements, pourtant il ne porte pas de robes neuves et Rogue l'a vu pour la dernière fois il y a deux semaines. Il n'a pas changé entre temps.

"Il est prêt," répète son père. "Peut-être un peu petit pour son âge, mais..."

"Ce n'est qu'un enfant, Lucius," lance Rogue.

Sa remarque a le don d'énerver Draco. Il vient d'avoir onze ans et de recevoir sa lettre pour Poudlard! Toutefois, il retient sa langue. Rogue et son père l'étudient attentivement, et Draco commence à se sentir mal à l'aise. Quelquefois, il sent les choses qui, il le sait, deviendront importantes pour lui. C'est le sentiment qu'il a en ce moment.

"Mon cher Severus, je sais que c'est un enfant. Mais franchement, quel meilleur âge que celui-là pour commencer son éducation?"

Draco fronce les sourcils. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il n'ira pas à Poudlard?

Son père le remarque et sourit. Il se lève, va vers son bureau et demande à Draco de s'approcher. Draco s'avance et son père le prend par les épaules. Il tourne le dos à Rogue. Son père lui sourit toujours. "Draco, tu sais ce que sont les Malefoy?"

"Oui. Nous sommes des sorciers au sang pur. L'une des plus veilles familles du monde de la magie."

Père a l'air triomphant. "Et quand un garçon d'une famille de sang pur atteint sa majorité, que fait-il?"

Draco réfléchit, mais il ne souvient pas avoir lu quoi que ce soit sur le sujet. Y aurait-il un rituel? Une cérémonie particulière? 

"Il prend un amant qui va faire son éducation sexuelle,"lui dit son père avec soin. Draco entend Rogue pousser une exclamation dédaigneuse, qui fait s'élargir le sourire de son père. "Et comme je t'aime profondément" ajoute-t-il en prenant Draco entre ses bras, "je t'ai choisi Severus comme amant." Père a les yeux fixés sur Rogue. Draco a les siens sur Père.

Il entend le grincement d'un fauteuil et un froissement de tissus alors que Rogue se lève. Il peut sentir la chaleur de Rogue debout derrière lui, il sent la laine et une autre odeur qu'il n'arrive pas à identifier, quelque chose de vert et d'obscur qui émane de lui.

Draco a envie de se blottir dans les bras de son père et de ne plus en partir. Il attrape la robe de son père et s'y accroche alors que celui-ci se penche, les yeux toujours fixés sur Rogue. Draco est pris au piège entre les deux adultes, il sent leur chaleur brûler sa peau et regarde, mi-horrifié, mi-fasciné, son père embrasser Rogue. Il a déjà vu Père embrasser Mère auparavant, mais jamais comme ça. Pas avec les yeux fermés et cette expression presque douloureuse, pas avec cette concentration.

Draco aimerait qu'ils arrêtent, vite.

&*&*

Portraits de la famille Malefoy.

Il y a au Manoir une galerie de portraits. Draco appelle ses ancêtres "grand-oncle" et "grand-tante". Il ne veut pas s'embarrasser de notions compliquées de généalogie, de la fuite du temps et des titres qu'on accorde aux disparus.

L'un de ses portraits préféré est celui de la grand-tante Mathilda. Son cadre est simple, en bois sombre. Elle aussi a la peau claire, et c'est une femme sans beauté. Blonde, les lèvres et le nez minces, caractéristique des Malefoy. Elle porte une robe de velours noir à dentelle noire autour du cou et des poignets. Ses mains reposent mollement au creux de ses cuisses. 

La grand-tante Mathilda était sage-femme. Elle fut brûlée comme sorcière à Waldsee le 6 Juin 1581.

*&*&

En revenant de la librairie, il trouve Vin en train de pleurer dans les bras de Greg. Avant qu'il n'ait pu leur demander ce qui se passe, Gregory montre de la main une lettre par terre. Draco la lit. Un message impersonnel annonçant la mort du père de Vin.

"Salauds d'Aurors," lance Vincent.

"Oui", approuve Draco, et il prend ses amis dans ses bras. Il n'est pas assez grand pour les enlacer tous les deux, mais aimerait pouvoir le faire. 

*&*&

Vin et Greg s'embrassent tout en se déshabillant. Ils sont toujours ainsi. Draco n'a pas besoin de les voir pour savoir que Vin défait la cravate de Greg et que celui-ci préfère commencer par déboutonner les vêtements de son compagnon. Ils font tout ensemble et se complètent parfaitement. En cela, ils ressemblent à des jumeaux.

Ils ont même partagé le même amant, Marcus Flint, ce qui est particulièrement inhabituel dans la mesure où la relation entre amant et bien-aimé (le terme utilisé pour désigner le partenaire plus jeune) est considérée comme quasi-sacrée. Non seulement l'amant guide son bien-aimé à travers les actes sexuels, mais il est également responsable de superviser ses études et de lui inculquer la bonne conduite d'un sorcier. En ce sens, Draco devrait être on ne peut plus fier: bien qu'il ne soit pas le seul parmi ses camarades de classe à avoir un amant adulte, il est le seul dont l'amant soit un Maître es-Potions renommé, professeur à Poudlard et considéré comme dangereux par les plus dangereux même des Mangemorts. Vraiment, Draco devrait être fier.

Il sait que Rogue fut le bien-aimé de son père. C'est pour cela que Rogue a accepté. Il se demande qui fut l'amant de son père. Une fois, lorsque Draco a interrogé son père à ce sujet, se souvient-il, Père l'a serré si fort contre lui que Draco a cru sentir ses os se briser.

&*&*

Quelque fois, Lorsqu'il est à la maison, il s'invente des histoires. Il joue silencieusement, prenant des mots et les reliant dans sa tête. Il n'ose pas courir dans la maison quand il entre ainsi dans ses chimères. Son père n'approuverait pas.

Il s'assoit plutôt sans bruit sur le balcon et fait semblant d'être roi, son immense royaume s'étendant à perte de vue et plus loin encore. Dans un sens, c'est vrai. Tout autour du Manoir appartient à sa famille, les rivières, le lac, les collines ondulantes. Pourtant il n'ose pas s'adresser à ses sujets imaginaires: il n'y pas de rois dans le monde des sorciers, seulement des seigneurs.

D'autres fois il se prend pour un chevalier en mission périlleuse ou en route vers une grande récompense. Il rêve des dangers qu'il devra affronter, dragons, centaures et licornes. Dans ses histoires il sait qu'il les vaincra tous. Dans son monde, il ne se demande pas comment il s'y prendrait pour les terrasser.

Dans la réalité il n'aime pas ces créatures. Il a peur des dragons. Les dragons sont d'étranges bêtes. Son père lui dit qu'il en a la force et la résistance, mais Draco n'en est pas si sûr. Les Centaures, eux, ne font que contempler les étoiles et il les méprise.

Les licornes? Il devait avoir sept ans lorsqu'un troupeau s'est établi sur les terres du domaine. Draco se rappelle sa joie à regarder de sa fenêtre ces êtres fabuleux, fiers, élancés et gracieux. Les licornes furent les premières créatures dont Draco voulu faire ses animaux de compagnie. Il se souvient d'avoir couru vers elles pour les voir de plus près. Il se souvient encore plus précisément du regard de dédain qu'elles lui lancèrent quand il les approcha. Draco a toujours détesté les licornes depuis. Personne n'a le droit de le mépriser ainsi! Père les a rapidement fait partir.

*&*&

Potter embrasse Finnigan. Il le plaque contre le mur sans se soucier d'être vu. Normal. Potter s'en tirerait même s'il commettait un meurtre, alors pour quelques baisers fougueux... Draco refuse d'analyser les émotions que leur intimité fait naître en lui. Il arbore une moue méprisante. Rictus en place, il s'avance vers eux. "Je croyais que tu faisais le tour des Serdaigles ce mois-ci, Potter."

Potter rougit et a les yeux qui brillent derrière ses lunettes ridicules. Finnigan est bien plus en colère, les poings serrés, il fait mine de s'écarter de Potter. "Ignore-le" lui dit ce dernier, avant de saisir la main de Finnigan et de la porter à sa bouche.

Draco leur jette un regard noir mais ils ne font plus attention à lui. "Petite pute," dit-il en guise d'au revoir. 

Potter ne réagit pas mais Finnigan sourit d'un air cruel. "Puceau." Le mot sonne comme une insulte.

Draco s'éloigne d'eux en rougissant, incapable de décider s'il devrait effectivement se sentir insulté ou non.

&*&*

La guerre est un événement extérieur à Poudlard. Les cours n'en sont ni interrompus ni annulés, les repas sont toujours servis à la même heure et les entraînements de Quidditch se poursuivent sans heurts.

Draco observe certaines choses cependant. Il remarque les fois où Potter ne vient pas en cours ou quand Rogue tombe soudainement malade, ou lorsque Dumbledore se tourne vers certains élèves avec tristesse. Il est conscient que les gens le regardent bizarrement, et constate également que Zabini commence à sortir de sa passivité habituelle.

Sa mère lui envoie quotidiennement des friandises du Manoir, mais jamais de lettre. Draco est néanmoins plus inquiet au sujet de son père. Père était autrefois Mangemort, que se passerait-il s'il l'était encore aujourd'hui? Lorsqu'il ne se voile pas la face, Draco sait que Père en est sans doute un, même s'il ne l'a jamais admis.

Etre Mangemort n'est pas une mauvaise chose en soi, en tout cas pas pour Draco. Tout ce qu'ils font, c'est torturer ou humilier quelques Moldus, et les Moldus valent à peine mieux que le bétail, tout le monde le sait. Pour le ministère, par contre, être un Mangemort signifie que les Aurors sont en droit de vous traquer et de vous tuer.

Draco espère seulement que Père sait ce qu'il fait. Il ne veut pas le perdre.

*&*&

Quelque fois, lorsque Lucius regarde son fils, il se voit lui-même. Ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau, jumeaux parfaits séparés par le temps d'une génération.

D'autres fois, il ne voit que Draco. Son jeune fils est une chose étrangère, taillée dans la glace et le marbre et non faite de chair et de sang. Pas sa chair et son sang. Il parcourt des yeux les veines bleu clair, caresse de la main les pales cheveux blonds. Il ne comprend pas cet enfant qui se crispe dans son sommeil, mais espère malgré tout qu'il fait de beaux rêves. 

Il est toujours content de le voir. Draco est son fils et héritier, son successeur. Il est intelligent, introspectif, calculateur, fier, tenace, et Lucius a de grands espoirs pour lui.

Pourtant quelque fois Draco le déçoit. Il n'a pas d'assez bonnes notes, n'est pas assez doué en Quidditch, ses petites intrigues sont mal organisées, infantiles et souvent, échouent. Lucius voit tout cela et ressent quelque fois l'envie irrésistible de secouer son fils et de le frapper pour lui inculquer un peu de bon sens.

Et puis, il se souvient – non qu'il oublie jamais d'ailleurs – et punit alors Draco en le privant d'affection ou de cadeaux, le punit par son silence. Il sait que s'il arrivait à poursuivre cette punition pendant plus de trois jours d'affilé, Draco s'améliorerait.

&*&*

Severus ne lève les yeux de son livre que lorsque la porte se referme et que Draco se tient devant lui. Maintenant qu'ils sont seuls, Draco n'est plus qu'un enfant à moitié effrayé et Lucius est fou de penser que tout cela va aider son fils.

"Père a dit que..." commence Draco, puis il baisse les yeux.

"Oui, je sais ce qu'il a dit."

"Faut-il que je...?" Avance Draco d'une voix hésitante.

Severus acquiesce et Draco commence à se dévêtir. Il ne voit pas là un jeune dragon mais un agneau qu'on sacrifie. Severus se demande comment il a pu consentir à faire une chose pareille; il ne s'en souvient ni ne comprend plus vraiment maintenant.

Draco lève les yeux, ses doigts s'échinant maladroitement sur les boutons de sa robe. "Et si quelqu'un découvre quelque chose? Si le Professeur Dumbledore..."

Severus ne peut cacher son soupir ni son mépris. "Le directeur est au courant. Ton père lui a écrit. Dumbledore a donné son accord." Le vieux salaud.

"Je vois." Draco détourne les yeux.

Il vacille un instant et continue à se déshabiller méthodiquement pour se tenir, enfin, nu et tremblant devant Rogue. Il n'a que la peau sur les os. Il ressemble tant à Lucius que c'en est douloureux; les mêmes os aussi fins que ceux d'un oiseau et une peau blanche invitant à la caresse. En comparaison, Draco ressemble cependant plus à un poulet plumé tant il tremble. En outre, lorsque Lucius avait l'âge de Draco, Severus avait onze ans lui aussi. Aujourd'hui Draco a onze ans et Severus en a... Il pousse un soupir. "C'est de la folie. Rhabille-toi."

"Mais Père a..."

"Je m'en occupe. Tu n'es pas prêt."

Draco rassemble ses vêtements et s'habille l'air soulagé. Cela ne lui prend que la moitié du temps qu'il lui a fallu pour tout enlever et Severus sourit. "Draco, tu comprends bien que... "

"Que c'est votre droit en tant qu'amant de décider du rythme de mon... éducation," répond Draco d'une voix sourde. Le pauvre garçon n'en a pas plus envie que Severus. Même la pression des pairs ne pourrait faire désirer à Draco une chose pareille.

"Mais non, bon sang!" Son exclamation a du sonner plus durement qu'il ne le voulait car Draco le regarde, maintenant. "Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, Draco," dit-il en fixant les yeux du jeune garçon jusqu'à ce que celui-ci le croie. Lorsque enfin il comprend, Severus sourit et Draco lui rend son sourire.

&*&*

Lucius aime Severus. Il l'aime depuis l'époque où Severus était un enfant empoté. Il l'a aimé adolescent maladroit, puis adulte bourru. Il l'a aimé même après avoir découvert sa trahison. Peut-être l'en a-t-il plus aimé encore. Maintenant, être au lit avec Severus, c'est comme jouer avec le feu; Lucius ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si son arrogance le brûlera. Ou peut-être pas, finalement.

Lorsqu'ils avaient seize ans, ils s'étaient gravés mutuellement leurs initiales sur le bras. Puis Voldemort les a brûlées de la marque des ténèbres. Pourtant Lucius sent toujours les deux marques sur sa peau. Il croit pouvoir suivre de la langue le tracé du SS sous la tête de mort.

Cela l'obsède. La marque des ténèbres lui semble plus belle sur la peau de Severus, comme un emblème réduit en cendres. Sur lui ce n'est que du noir sur blanc. Sur Severus c'est de l'art vivant. Il suit une seconde le tracé de la tête de mort, regardant Severus se cambrer vers lui. Ses lèvres suivent le chemin de ses doigts. "Couche avec lui," dit-il.

"Non."

"Il ne fait confiance à personne comme à toi. Nous savons tous les deux que c'est un remède. Rien d'autre." S'il s'agissait de quoi que ce soit d'autre il ne l'accepterait pas. Pas question de partager l'amour de Severus avec quiconque.

Severus hoche la tête, mais Lucius sent qu'il n'est pas d'accord. Lucius insiste. "Si tu avais fait ce que je t'ai demandé, il n'y aurait plus de problème maintenant. Il en serait débarrassé."

Severus se met à rire d'une voix caverneuse qui ravit Lucius. "Il n'y a que toi pour discuter de choses pareilles au lit avec ton amant. On pourrait presque se demander..." 

Lucius n'aime pas ce sous-entendu. "Tais-toi." Il abandonne le bras de Severus, se retourne et s'enroule dans les draps.

"D'accord," cède Severus, souffle glissant sur l'épaule de Lucius, chaleur annonciatrice d'un baiser. "Je le ferai si tu regardes."

"Quoi?" Lucius, horrifié, a un mouvement de recul. Severus sent l'énergie de sa colère crépiter sous sa peau.

"Comme ça tu pourras voir de tes propres yeux s'il a mal, imbécile! Et tu pourras nous interrompre, parce que moi, je ne m'arrêterai pas, Lucius, et ça sera de ta faute s'il se brise."

Lucius ferme les yeux, et sa colère se dissipe doucement. Il acquiesce.

*&*&

_Mon dragon,_

_Les Détraqueurs sont toujours ici. Ces créatures n'ont absolument aucun respect pour notre peine. Cela dit, ils ne s'en souciaient pas non plus quand tu n'étais qu'un bébé. Au moins maintenant tu peux conjurer un Patronus._

_J'habite toujours les Ruines. Je refuse de retourner au Manoir avant qu'ils ne relâchent ton père. Il me manque tant..._

_Toi aussi, tu me manques tellement..._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Ta mère._

*&*&

Rapunzel

Il était une fois un couple de Moldus qui habitaient une ville magnifique. Désespérés d'avoir jamais un enfant, ils se lamentaient continuellement, tant et si bien que la sorcière qui avait la malchance d'être leur voisine décida de les aider à en avoir un. Elle concocta une potion particulièrement compliquée, la versa dans le verre de la femme, et quelques mois plus tard, le couple eut une adorable petite fille.

Cependant, la famille était pauvre, et les deux parents comprirent bientôt que tout leur amour ne suffirait pas à nourrir leur enfant. Quels que fussent leurs efforts, quoi qu'ils essaient de vendre, cela n'était jamais suffisant. Un jour, ils décidèrent alors de donner leur petite fille à la sorcière.

La sorcière était d'accord pour élever la petite fille. Elle n'avait jamais eu la chance d'avoir d'enfants, et bien que celle-ci fut manifestement Moldue, elle l'aimait comme sa propre fille. Elle lui apprit donc tout ce qu'elle savait, de l'art des potions à celui de la cuisine.

La petite fille devint une très belle jeune femme, douée et instruite comme aucune autre Moldue ne l'était dans cette ville. Elle était d'une si grande beauté que la sorcière s'inquiétait pour elle. La jeune fille innocente faisait confiance à tout le monde et la sorcière avait peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver, si bien qu'un jour, elle l'emmena avec elle et l'enferma dans une tour au milieu de la forêt. Elle rentra alors en ville et se mit en quête d'un prétendant pour sa fille.

Lorsqu'elle retourna dans la tour pour discuter avec sa pupille des prétendants qu'elle lui avait choisi, elle découvrit que tout le mal qu'elle s'était donnée n'avait servi à rien: la jeune fille était enceinte, et le hasard voulu qu'elle fût tombée amoureuse d'un prince. La sorcière essaya de lui expliquer qu'un prince ne l'aimerait ni la respecterait jamais, mais la jeune fille ne la cru pas et s'enfuit rejoindre son amant, laissant la sorcière désemparée.

Trois ans plus tard, le prince épousa la princesse d'un royaume voisin et abandonna la jeune fille à son sort. Celle-ci retourna chez la sorcière avec ses deux enfants et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à leur mort, évitant de se mêler au monde des moldus.

*&*&

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco ressent quelque chose pour quelqu'un. Viktor Krum n'est pas beau garçon, mais il a de la prestance, et puis c'est un joueur de Quidditch exceptionnel. Lorsque Krum répond à ses paroles, Draco est ravi. A un moment pendant le dîner, leurs cuisses se rencontrent. Draco est parcouru d'une décharge électrique.

Il essaie de sympathiser avec Krum et celui-ci y est sensible. Draco n'est pas sûr de comprendre ce qui lui arrive, parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, il a envie d'être avec quelqu'un. Jusqu'alors, tous ses amis étaient avant tout des amis de la famille. Krum est la première personne — Potter ne compte pas — que Draco désire de son propre chef.

Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que lorsque Krum lui parle, il sent son corps s'embraser et sa tête tourner. Il commence même à se poser certaines questions et se dit que cela ne le gênerait pas outre mesure si Krum devait jouer le rôle de son amant.

Mais Krum n'a d'yeux que pour Hermione et cela ne fait qu'accroître la haine que Draco a pour elle. Quelques jours avant le bal de Noël, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase: Krum l'attend à la sortie de la salle de cours de métamorphose. Draco essaie de se retenir de sourire lorsqu'il le voit, puis quand Krum le conduit vers une salle vide.

Krum soulève Draco et le pose sur un bureau, avant de s'asseoir en face de lui. Ainsi, Draco surplombe le visage de Krum. Celui-ci fronce ses épais sourcils, l'air très mal à l'aise. Draco voudrait le réconforter, mais ne sait pas comment. Il essaie de faire en sorte que Krum le regarde, mais n'y parvient pas.

Il attend donc, jusqu'à ce que Krum s'éclaircisse la gorge et prenne la main de Draco dans la sienne. Leur différence fascine Draco. Les mains de Krum ont la peau rugueuse et les doigts calleux. "Draco," entame Krum d'une voix douce, sans le regarder.

"Oui?"

"Draco," recommence-t-il, levant cette fois les yeux vers lui. Ils sont noirs. Draco s'y reflète comme dans un miroir. "Je comprends tes intentions, tu sais, et j'en suis très flatté. C'est vraiment très gentil." Il sourit et se met à rougir. "En fait, tu es toi-même un garçon très gentil, mais je ne ressens pas la même chose pour toi. Ni pour aucun autre garçon, d'ailleurs."

Draco fronce les sourcils. Il ne comprend que trop bien. Cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe lui a encore ravi ce qu'il convoitait.

Krum a toujours les yeux fixés sur lui. "Mais je t'aime beaucoup, et je voudrais vraiment qu'on soit amis. Tu veux bien?"

Draco se tourne et descend du bureau d'un bond. "Je vais être en retard pour mon cours."

&*&*

_Mon dragon,_

_Comment vas-tu? J'espère que cette lettre te trouve en bonne santé. Etudie bien, mon chéri. _

_J'ai décidé de m'installer dans les Ruines Gothiques. Le Manoir est beaucoup trop grand pour moi et me rappelle trop ton père. Si seulement tu étais ici pour briser ce silence..._

_Et pourtant je suis contente que tu ne sois pas là. Les premiers Détraqueurs sont arrivés aujourd'hui pour surveiller notre résidence. Les entrées et sorties du Manoir sont strictement limitées à la famille proche et à certains membres du ministère. Dumbledore t'a déjà mis au courant, peut-être..._

_Enfin... Nous nous en sortirons. J'en suis certaine._

_Ta mère,_

_Narcissa_

&*&*

Harry essaie de défaire les boutons du pantalon de Malefoy. Celui-ci agrippe alors sa main, abaisse sa tête jusqu'à lui et l'embrasse. C'est un baiser très doux, très profond, très tendre. "Non..." murmure Malefoy sur les lèvres de Harry, et celui-ci acquiesce. Malefoy en est presque beau lorsqu'il l'implore ainsi.

Ils ne vont pas plus loin. Ils s'embrassent et se caressent au-dessus de la ceinture autant que Harry le désire, mais chaque fois qu'il fait mine de glisser les doigts plus bas, Malefoy l'arrête d'un baiser. Pas encore prêt, semble-t-il murmurer partout sur sa peau, à travers mille baisers brûlant sa chair avec insistance.

Plus tard, Harry se masturbe seul sous la douche avant de regagner son dortoir. Il en tremble de frustration, mais finalement, jamais premier rendez-vous n'aura été plus agréable.

Tout en remuant la main mécaniquement, il pense aux baisers de Malefoy. A Malefoy qui l'embrasse. Malefoy qui embrasse comme s'il n'avait jamais appris à le faire, qui embrasse comme s'il ne voulait jamais apprendre. Comme s'il ne pouvait s'arrêter. Comme s'il ne voulait s'arrêter. Comme s'il mourrait de ne pas l'embrasser. Comme s'il avait envie de lui appartenir. Comme s'il avait envie de fuir. Comme s'il voulait dévorer Harry. Comme s'il voulait être dévoré. Comme s'il voulait en apprendre plus que Harry n'en sait lui-même. Comme s'il n'avait besoin de connaître de Harry que la seule réalité de leur deux corps l'un contre l'autre.

Malefoy embrasse comme s'il tenait à lui et voulait que Harry tienne à lui en retour.

Malefoy l'embrasse comme jamais personne ne l'a embrassé.

Dommage que ce soit Malefoy.

&*&*

Portraits de la famille Malefoy.

Le grand-oncle Guillaume. Son cadre est doré, lourd et décoré de plumes de paon entrelacées avec une guirlande de roses. Le grand-oncle Guillaume le regarde approcher calmement. Il porte sous sa robe de velours noir une chemise blanche à fins lacets noués devant sa pomme d'adam. Sous sa robe ouverte et au-dessus de sa chemise, Draco entrevoit son pourpoint rouge vif aux manches bouffantes. On peut distinguer la bordure de sa chemise, ourlée de fil d'or, sous sa manche gauche.

Le Grand-Oncle Guillaume a le visage très noble. Le nez fin et retroussé, il possède, lui aussi, les lèvres des Malefoy. Contrairement aux autres membres de la famille cependant, il n'a pas la peau très blanche. En effet, Draco décèle des taches de couleur rouge sur ses joues. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu foncé. Il n'a pas non plus les mêmes cheveux que les autres, les siens sont ondulés, bruns, et s'arrêtent juste au-dessous des oreilles, les recouvrant entièrement.

Le Grand-Oncle Guillaume fut mordu par un loup-garou à l'âge de vingt-sept ans. Les habitants de Rouen entendirent ses hurlements une nuit, en 1540, et forcèrent sa maison. Le Grand-Oncle s'était enfermé dans le cellier pour ne blesser personne. Ils s'emparèrent de lui et l'envoyèrent au bûcher.

&*&*

En sixième année, Harry découvrit les joies du sexe. Pas celles de la camaraderie ou de la tendresse, ou encore de l'engagement affectif avec quelqu'un. Il découvrit plutôt combien deux corps— ou trois à l'occasion — pouvaient s'imbriquer, s'embraser dans la passion avant de redevenir inerte.

Harry consigne le nom de tous ses amants dans un petit carnet noir. Il les inscrit dès le début de leur relation. Quelquefois dès leur premier baiser, ou après leur première étreinte; parfois alors même qu'ils sont encore étendus près de lui, alanguis dans l'air alourdi d'effluves de sexe et de sueur. Ils le trouvent cruel de temps en temps, mais finissent toujours par lui pardonner.

Il note également la durée de leur relation. Aucune ne dure bien longtemps. Cependant ce n'est pas la qualité qui lui importe, mais la quantité. Harry a envie de se perdre dans le plus de bras possible. Il veut être réchauffé, sans être entravé. La plupart des gens savent cela de lui. Et pourtant, ils lui pardonnent. Il est Celui Qui n'est Pas Mort, leur espoir de victoire dans cette guerre morne. Ils ne lui en veulent jamais lorsqu'il les quitte.

Ron regarde par-dessus son épaule pendant que Harry lit le nom de ses derniers amants. "Tu es revenu avec Seamus?"

Harry acquiesce.

"Le petit chanceux. Ça lui fait deux semaines en tout."

Harry sourit. "En effet." Puis il se remet à écrire. Malefoy? 

"Malefoy?" Harry se retourne et le regarde. Ron n'a pas l'air en colère. Au contraire. "J'espère bien que tu vas te le faire, ce petit con, Harry," lance-t-il d'un air légèrement exalté. "Tu sais ce que je voudrais que tu lui fasses?"

"Non..." Harry lui rend son sourire. Ron peut être très haineux, et il a toujours de bonnes idées de vengeances.

"Je veux que tu le coinces, ce salaud. Et que tu le laisses tomber. Montre-lui qui est le patron."

Harry ferme les yeux. "Oui, je pourrais..."

"Parfait. On se fait une partie d'échecs?"

Harry referme son carnet. Va pour Malefoy.

*&*&

Narcissa et Draco font une partie de tennis. Ils ont presque le même niveau et le jeu pourrait durer des heures. Lucius les observe subrepticement, les yeux cachés derrière son journal. Il a peur que son regard ne trahisse ses émotions, cette fierté heureuse qu'il ressent à les regarder.

Il a du mal à reconnaître son Draco dans ce jeune homme mince et élancé qui évolue avec tant d'agilité sur le terrain. Son fils. Depuis qu'il a posé les yeux sur lui la première fois, il n'a jamais cessé d'être fier et inquiet. Draco était un enfant si chétif, et malgré cela il a toujours réussi à se mettre dans bien plus d'ennuis que Lucius à son âge.

Narcissa est encore belle. Il ne l'a pas épousée par amour, mais au moins il avait du respect pour elle. L'amour réciproque est venu plus tard, un amour calme et contemplatif, né en affrontant les mêmes problèmes, et mûri avec la naissance de leur fils. Il ne l'aime toujours pas d'une façon intense sexuellement, mais quelquefois, lorsqu'elle n'est pas la Dame du Manoir, impeccablement coiffée et habillée, il la désire. Il l'aime les joues roses et en sueur.

Il pose alors son journal, se lève et les appelle. Ils mettent un certain temps à arrêter leur partie, mais quand ils s'interrompent enfin, il fait un geste vers Narcissa. Elle lui sourit et le rejoint.

"J'ai envie de toi," dit-il simplement.

Narcissa rit et lui prend la main, l'emmenant en haut vers sa chambre. Draco fait probablement la grimace derrière eux. Oh, après tout, il peut bien jouer avec un elfe, pour une fois.

&*&*

La guerre se termine aussi soudainement qu'elle a commencé. Tout le monde lit dans le journal que l'Ordre du Phénix a vaincu Voldemort, mais Draco est trop bouleversé pour faire attention aux détails. Son père ainsi que celui de Greg ont été arrêtés. Vin n'adresse toujours pas la parole à d'autres qu'eux deux, mais ils ne sont pas les seuls à souffrir.

L'école a organisé un bal pour célébrer la défaite de Voldemort. En leur annonçant l'heureuse nouvelle, Rogue leur dit qu'ils peuvent désormais vivre libre.

"Libre de vivre où?" Demande Milly, les autres approuvant de la tête à côté d'elle. "Les Aurors ont brûlé ma maison et arrêtés ma mère. J'ai déjà perdu mon père alors je n'ai pas envie d'y aller à leur fichu bal," ajoute-t-elle avant de quitter la salle commune. Quelques-uns uns la suivent.

"Vous irez." Déclare Rogue. A ces mots tout le monde s'arrête. "Vous irez tous."

Quelques visages se tournent vers Draco en attente de conseils. Draco remarque que d'autres s'adressent à Zabini. "Oui," dit-il, prenant le control avant que Zabini ne puisse réagir, "nous allons y aller et faire semblant d'être contents. Et ensuite on pourra faire notre veillée." Zabini blêmit. 

Rogue acquiesce. "Et abstenez-vous de boire de l'alcool. Ce n'est pas bon pour vous."

"Bien sur, Monsieur," réponds Draco avec le sourire.

Rogue s'en va, apparemment satisfait. 

"Mais je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, Draco," proteste Vin.

"Il le faut. On va leur montrer qu'ils ne nous ont pas vaincus, quoi que le Camp de la Lumière ait pu faire à nos familles."

"Tu as raison." 

Draco sourit. Rogue entend sans doute à présent leurs cris de son bureau.

*&*&

Portraits de la famille Malefoy.

La Grand-Tante Lucrezia Malefoy. La dernière Malefoy à avoir épousé un moldu. Leur cérémonie de mariage eut lieu à Vérone, le 26 novembre 1567. Habillée d'une robe d'un velours uni, rouge et brillant avec des manches violettes ornées de rubans marron presque noir, elle porte en dessous un chemisier blanc cassé. Sa ceinture de boutons, en filigrane d'argent décoré d'agates, est l'élément le plus frappant de sa toilette.

Contrairement à la plupart des Malefoy, elle est assise sur un fauteuil à dossier court en bois de cerisier, aux accoudoirs gravés de rosettes et de motifs tragiques. Elle tient un grimoire ouvert dans sa main droite. Son visage est composé d'un mélange intéressant de caractéristiques typiques de la famille et de traits étrangers: le nez et la bouche des Malefoy, mais les yeux bleus et les os peu saillants. Cheveux auburn, ramassés vers le haut et retenus par un diadème d'argent incrusté d'agates, elle a un air fier et détaché.

Une petite fille d'environ cinq ans se tient debout à côté d'elle. Elle s'appelle Bianca, et ressemble plus à une Malefoy avec son visage pointu, sa peau blanche et ses yeux clairs. Elle est même blonde, bien que d'une nuance plus foncée que celle des Malefoy. Elle a le regard vide. Vêtue d'une robe de soie blanche brodée d'argent aux poignets et au col, elle porte à son cou un unique rang de perles blanches.

Le portrait fut peint en 1572. Six mois plus tard, toutes les deux mouraient empoisonnées par le mari moldu de la grand-tante Lucrezia.

&*&*

Harry le regarde, de l'autre côté de la salle de potions. Ses cheveux lui tombent légèrement sur le visage et se reflètent dans ses lunettes, créant ainsi une zone de clarté aux contours inégaux. Draco l'observe, un instant fasciné, puis lui lance un sourire méprisant.

A vrai dire c'est plutôt lui-même, qui a dévisagé Harry le premier, que Draco devrait mépriser.

*&*&

Les sorciers aiment la musique et Draco, en parfait sorcier, l'adore. Très jeune, alors qu'il n'avait pas quatre ans, son père a engagé de célèbres musiciens pour lui donner des cours de divers instruments. Aimer la musique n'étant pas synonyme de savoir en jouer, Père avait été enchanté lorsque les musiciens eurent constaté que Draco était doué pour la harpe magique.

Draco n'a pas de souvenirs de ces premières leçons. Il se rappelle beaucoup plus les cours qu'il a pris en grandissant. Il se souvient qu'il jouait des morceaux de plus en plus difficiles, que son père lui apportait des harpes plus complexes, et bien sur, du jour où il a obtenu son diplôme.

Il a seize ans et tremble comme une feuille parce qu'il n'a pas pu répéter sérieusement à Poudlard. Debout au milieu d'une pièce vide, il attend que l'examen commence. Puis, les professeurs et membres de la Guilde des Harpistes, qui jugeront son épreuve finale, entrent dans la salle. S'il réussit, il sera considéré comme un Maître de Musique, titre dont Draco a vraiment envie. Son père lui a souvent dit combien peu de sorciers devenaient Maître à son âge et Draco veut plus que tout rendre Père fier de lui, surtout après le fiasco de son anniversaire.

Sa harpe est plus grande que lui. Draco ne joue pas de la petite harpe portative que préfèrent la plupart des sorciers. La sienne fait plus de deux mètres de haut. En bois d'érable dur, enjolivée de décorations et entrelacs en or massif, elle est d'un style délibérément ancien. Son père l'a choisie pour lui. Draco en voulait une en bois d'érable tigré et d'ébène, sobre, mais Père l'avait trouvée trop "adulte" pour lui. Mère elle-même préfère celle-ci. Elle lui dit qu'avec sa harpe il ressemble à un ange.

Les examinateurs entrent enfin et Draco s'assoit. Il a choisi deux morceaux classiques, l'un pour démontrer sa virtuosité, l'autre pour l'expression. C'est là que sa mémoire se brouille. On peut soit jouer, soit interpréter. Jouer, c'est simple. Il suffit de suivre les notes de d'utiliser son énergie. Interpréter est plus difficile. Il faut non seulement puiser dans son énergie, mais également libérer ses émotions. Il faut créer à partir des notes que l'on a devant soit.

S'il veut réussir son examen, Draco doit interpréter. Il ne peut se permettre simplement de jouer. Il insuffle sa magie dans la harpe. Celle-ci canalise ainsi ses capacités, à l'instar d'une baguette. Il se sent brûler et vibrer. Il perçoit des couleurs, avec une prédominance de rouge.

Lorsqu'il a fini, les examinateurs délibèrent. Son père lui dit qu'il a bien joué, mais Draco se sent exténué. Il se demande si la magie a toujours besoin d'être canalisée, car la musique est la seule forme de magie sans baguette étudiée et apprise.

Finalement, ils lui remettent le titre de Maître. Une examinatrice lui fait part de ses commentaires concernant son interprétation qu'elle qualifie de crue et souligne la colère contenue dans sa musique, mais Père a organisé une petite fête pour célébrer sa réussite et la dame les laisse à leurs occupations. Draco s'appuie contre sa harpe. Il est heureux. Quel sentiment étrange.

&*&*

Père a encore fait un don à l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste, et un journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier est venu l'interviewer. Draco les entend lorsqu'il passe devant la chambre bleue, mais il ne s'attarde pas. Il devrait sans doute entrer et observer comment son père s'occupe de ces choses là. Un jour, c'est lui qui fera des dons et sera interviewé.

Draco ne sait pas s'il a jamais envie que ce jour arrive. En tant que fils et héritier de la famille, il a tous les privilèges mais presque aucun des devoirs du nom des Malefoy. Il a entendu l'histoire de son père qui réussit à seize ans à se faire nommer vice-président de l'entreprise familiale, Malefoy Corporation, par son père, l'insaisissable Grand-Père Erasmus.

Draco ne s'intéresse pas le moins du monde à l'entreprise. A seize ans, il préfère jouer au Quidditch, faire des promenades à cheval ou faire ses devoirs pour obtenir les meilleures notes. Son père raconte en plaisantant que le conseil d'administration de Malefoy Corporation ne va faire qu'une bouchée de lui et s'en débarrasser ensuite. 

Il sort sur le balcon. Un elfe de maison lui apporte une tasse de thé. Sa mère est en bas, montrant les jardins à une dame rousse habillée comme Trelawney. C'est sans doute cette journaliste de _Style de Sorcière_. Il suit sa mère des yeux et celle-ci se retourne subitement puis lui fait un signe de la main. Il lui rend son salut.

Quand le magazine arrive, il lit en premier l'article sur les jardins. La reporter en a pris quelques photos, et sa mère figure sur deux d'entre elles. Sur sa préférée, elle sourit et agite la main vers lui. Sa mère sourit rarement sur les photos, c'est tellement dommage. Elle a le plus beau sourire du monde.

*&*&

Harry fait mine de s'écarter. Les doigts de Malefoy se referment sur son poignet. "Reste."

Ce seul mot suffit. Il n'a pas besoin de regarder Malefoy pour savoir que sa prière est sincère. Il se glisse sous les couvertures et attend. Malefoy, en revanche, s'éloigne vers le bord de son côté du lit. "Bonne nuit, Harry."

Harry sourit et ferme les yeux. "Bonne nuit." Il ne peut toujours pas se résoudre à appeler Malefoy "Draco". Il ramène les couvertures jusqu'à son menton et continue à attendre. Beaucoup lui ont demandé de passer la nuit avec eux. Aucun n'a résisté à le prendre dans ses bras, à entremêler ses jambes aux siennes, à poser ses mains possessives sur son torse. Harry ne s'en soucie pas. Ils n'ont pas grande importance pour lui, de toute façon.

Mais Malefoy reste immobile à côté de lui. Le temps passe, et Harry entend le souffle tranquille de Malefoy. Surpris, il s'endort.

Lorsqu'il se réveille, sa main repose sur le torse de Malefoy. Celui-ci est toujours profondément endormi, du côté gauche du lit. Il n'a pas bougé.

&*&*

Draco mesure sa valeur à travers le sourire de son père, mais c'est vers sa mère qu'il se tourne quand il est tourmenté. Père a beau le serrer souvent contre lui, il l'encourage silencieusement à éviter de rechercher ses bras. Heureusement, Draco est autorisé à solliciter la chaleur de sa mère.

Mère ne comprend pas qu'il grandit. C'est un enfant qu'elle voit quand elle le regarde. Le tout petit bébé, sorti de ses entrailles et qu'elle a nourri de sang de dragon tant il était chétif. Le petit garçon qui s'est égratigné les genoux en courant dans le jardin, s'est cassé les jambes en tombant de son poney, s'est coupé la main en s'exerçant aux potions. Pauvre Mère. Qui pourrait se douter que Mère est une excellente guérisseuse et infirmière pour son Draco? 

Car Draco ne voit pas la femme que les journalistes perçoivent lorsqu'ils viennent l'interviewer. Il ne voit pas cette personnification de l'élégance glacée. Il voit des bras, des sourires et des genoux si chaud sur lesquels il peut reposer sa tête. Il voit Maman.

&*&*

Dumbledore veut le voir.

En ce moment, Severus déteste que le directeur l'appelle dans son bureau. Dumbledore persiste à lui demander ce qu'il y a de plus désagréable: protéger Potter (sans se soucier que Severus le ferait sans qu'il le lui demande, ni que Potter fait tout ce qu'il peut pour se mettre dans des situations dangereuses); attirer Draco vers le Camp de la Lumière (couchez avec lui, si ça peut servir la cause), espionner Lucius (oui, je sais que vous l'aimez, mais pour la cause...) Severus est dégoûté de tout.

Dumbledore lui sourit. Son visage est à moitié dissimulé derrière les plumes de Fumseck et ses yeux seuls trahissent son expression. "Mon cher Severus, asseyez-vous."

Il s'assoit. "Qu'y a-t-il encore?"

Fumseck repart sur son perchoir. Dumbledore a l'air amusé. "Mon cher ami, vous n'êtes pas obligé de toujours vous hérisser ainsi."

Severus fronce les sourcils.

"Bon. En fait, je voulais juste vous dire que nous allons avoir un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, et j'apprécierais que vous vous absteniez de le faire à nouveau démissionner."

Severus se raidit. Il plisse aussi les yeux, probablement, mais il est trop bouleversé par la signification des mots de Dumbledore pour se soucier de ce que son visage laisse transparaître. Il ne peut cacher son mécontentement, mais peut-être est-ce pour le mieux.

"Oui," Dumbledore confirme ses soupçons, "Monsieur Lupin va de nouveau se joindre à nous. Vous irez le chercher à la gare, voulez-vous?"

Severus se lève et sort de la pièce sans un mot. Il déteste répondre oui à un ordre.

&*&*

Lupin n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis qu'il l'a vu la dernière fois. Ses cheveux sont légèrement plus gris et quelques rides de plus se dessinent sur son front et autour de sa bouche. Severus essaie un instant de les compter, mais elles sont trop fines et racontent toutes une histoire faite de malheurs. Il soupçonne qu'aucune n'a été gravée par des rires.

Il y a une éternité, quand il était encore innocent, il pensait que Lupin était comme lui, un solitaire plein de talent. Mais Lupin s'est fait des amis, alors que Severus n'a connu que les Mangemorts — et Lucius, mais c'est une autre histoire. 

Lupin lui sourit faiblement. "Je suis désolé que la corvée soit tombée sur toi."

Il pousse un soupir ironique. "Ça m'étonnerait."

Quelque chose change dans l'expression de Lupin. "C'est pourtant vrai," dit-il d'une voix douce.

Severus s'avance vers la diligence qui va les amener à Poudlard. "Ne commence pas. Je n'ai pas envie de pardonner, ni d'oublier."

"Mais pourquoi?"

"Tu es stupide ou tu le fais exprès?"

Lupin sourit. "Stupide."

Severus ouvre la portière. Il ne peut trouver les mots pour exprimer son exaspération. S'ils étaient n'importe où ailleurs, il lui tournerait le dos et s'en irait. Il s'assoit, et une fois que Lupin a pris place, la diligence se met en branle.

Ils ne se parlent pas, même quand Dumbledore les accueille à Poudlard.

*&*&

Potter est encore en train de dévisager Draco. Voilà quelque chose qui ennuie Severus, un problème à résoudre, mais son cours passe d'abord.

Alors que Longdubat fait fondre un énième chaudron sous les rires de tous les Serpentards de la classe, Rogue surprend à nouveau Potter les yeux fixés sur Draco. Celui-ci le regarde également, et pour un instant, son expression s'attendrit, les yeux aussi perdus que le chaudron de Longdubat. Potter, par contre, a l'air de disséquer Draco, le scrutant à l'affût d'éventuels points faibles. De la même façon qu'il observe habituellement sa prochaine proie.

Severus en est si bouleversé qu'il doit s'asseoir une minute.

*&*&

Pendant les vacances d'hiver, Draco sort se promener à cheval car il fait trop froid pour voler. Il avait un poney quand il était plus jeune. C'était un bel animal, la robe alezane et brillante, unie avec juste une étoile blanche sur le front et une tache blanche sur le dos. Draco l'avait baptisé Benedict. Maintenant qu'il est plus grand, il possède un cheval ailé. Sa robe est d'un roux magnifique, piquée de taches grises. C'est un croisement entre un Aethonien et un Granian, possédant la nature docile du premier, et la vélocité du second. Draco l'a appelé Astaroth.

En été, quand il n'est pas en train de s'inventer des histoires, Draco aime voler sur son balai. Ceux-ci sont plus faciles à maîtriser que les chevaux. Il prend plaisir à s'élever très haut et à inventorier son futur royaume. Il adore se prendre pour un oiseau ou un dragon, et faire des loopings, feintes ou autres descentes vertigineuses à pleine vitesse qui le laissent euphorique. Il aime aussi crier à pleins poumons, imitant les hurlements d'un dragon ou le chant d'un oiseau. Quelquefois il immobilise son balai à peine avant de s'écraser. De temps en temps, son père ou sa mère bondit hors de la maison, entraîné par un elfe, pour arrêter sa chute. Il arrive que son père le laisse heurter le sol, peut-être dans le vain espoir de le voir se calmer un jour. Draco a maintenant quatorze ans et il n'a toujours pas compris.

&*&*

Portraits de la famille Malefoy

Draco ne se souvient pas de son grand-père paternel. Il se souvient de grand-père Anthony et de grand-mère Isabella, sa femme. Grand-mère Béatrice, la mère de son père, est morte il y a longtemps et même Père ne se souvient pas d'elle très distinctement. Mais qu'en est-il de grand-père Erasmus?

On a effacé son nom du registre familial. Son père l'a barré d'un trait noir parfaitement rectiligne. Personne ne parle de lui, et son portrait a été retiré. Il y a un espace vide à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Père veut que son nom soit effacé, mais pas son souvenir oublié. Grand-père Erasmus doit encore tenir une place dans son esprit.

Draco a osé poser une question, une fois. Son père l'a regardé et sa mère, qui dégustait son thé à l'écart, l'a appelé pour une partie d'échecs. Draco préfère les échecs aux questions non résolues.

*&*&

Potter est en retard. En un sens, ce garçon est tout autant un enfant gâté que Draco peut l'être, en dépit de son enfance malheureuse. Severus sait qu'il a tort, mais il ne peut s'en empêcher. Il n'aime pas plus Potter qu'il n'aimait James.

Potter entre finalement dans son bureau et referme la porte derrière lui. "Vous avez demandé à me voir, Professeur?"

"En effet."

Il laisse Potter rester debout. Ce n'est encore qu'un élève, quoique tout le monde ait tendance à le traiter en héros.

"A quel sujet, Monsieur?"

"Est-ce que je vous ai donné la permission de parler, Potter?"

"Non, Monsieur."

"Alors pourquoi avez-vous ouvert la bouche?"

Potter le regarde avec de grands yeux. C'est une expression qui lui sied plutôt, et Severus juge que la subtilité ne servirait à rien avec lui. "Je veux que vous vous teniez à l'écart de M. Malefoy."

Potter sourit. Quelle vision navrante. Est-il donc le seul à voir que leur héros a le sourire d'un requin alléché par le sang? "Je vois que vous tenez à lui. Les rumeurs doivent être fondées, alors."

"Quelles rumeurs?"

"Au sujet de certaines traditions chez les Serpentards." Potter s'avance vers lui, pénétrant sa zone de confort. "Est-ce que je marche sur vos plates-bandes?"

Severus s'esclaffe d'un air méprisant. "Ridicule, Potter. Enfin, je vous aurai prévenu."

"Sinon?" Potter passe sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Severus peut sentir son odeur, à présent. Potter sent les herbes aromatiques et la sueur. "M. Potter, vous dépassez les limites."

"Quelles limites?" Rétorque Potter en riant doucement. Il lève la main et la presse contre le bras de Severus. "De toute façon, j'ai la permission de Dumbledore."

Severus a un mouvement de recul. Dans un sens, c'est logique. Aux yeux de Dumbledore, il a échoué. Pourquoi ne pas laisser Potter tenter le coup? "M. Potter, sortez immédiatement de mon bureau."

"Ou bien vous allez enlever des points à Gryffondor?" Potter fait un pas en avant.

Severus ne peut se réfugier nulle part, coincé comme il est entre le mur et le garçon. Il pourrait avoir recours à la magie, mais il est curieux de voir jusqu'où l'insolence de Potter peut aller. "Monsieur Potter."

"Professeur." Répond Harry avec le sourire, pressant son corps contre celui de Severus. "Je ne fais rien de mal." Il attrape la robe de Severus.

Severus craque. "Un jour, vous paierez pour votre insolence, Potter!" Rugit-il, saisissant le poignet du garçon d'une main et le poussant contre son bureau. Il écarte les plumes et les parchemins qui le recouvrent d'un geste rageur. Les objets heurtent le sol d'un bruit aigu, mais pas aussi fort que le rire de Potter.

&*&*

Une liste de couleurs

Rouge

Jaune

Vert

Bleu

Orange

Violet

Draco voudrait ajouter le blanc et le noir à sa liste, mais le blanc est la fusion de toutes les couleurs, et le noir leur absence. Ou peut-être le contraire; il ne se souvient jamais. Il a également envie d'ajouter l'argenté, mais cette couleur n'est pour lui qu'une nuance de gris, et tout le monde sait que le gris est un mélange de blanc et de noir.

Draco déteste se sentir limité par la connaissance.

*&*&

Rémus le renifle. "Potter," conclue-t-il avec un certain mépris dans la voix. "James ne s'est jamais conduit comme ça. Sirius, oui, mais James?" Dit-il en secouant la tête. "Je peux partager le bain avec toi?"

Severus acquiesce, fatigué. "Potter est un petit morveux."

"Je ne suis pas d'accord. Il est sûrement très nerveux."

"Comme toi ou moi l'étions à son âge. Ou même James, comme tu dis."

"Mais James avait déjà Lily et, enfin," Rémus s'interrompt et lance avec amertume: "toi, tu avais Lucius."

Severus se déshabille. L'odeur de Potter flotte encore sur lui, et il a hâte de s'en débarrasser. "J'ai toujours Lucius, loup-garou."

Rémus soupire. "Je sais." Puis il sourit. "Je suis habitué à partager, tu sais. S'il y a une chose que Sirius m'a apprise, c'est bien celle-là."

Severus a besoin de toucher Rémus, de le prendre dans ses bras. "Il t'a appris à te dévaloriser. Et pour ça, je le déteste bien plus que pour ce qu'il m'a fait à moi." Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de Rémus. Ils sentent le thé vert. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne peut se contenter de Rémus? "Je ne te mérite pas," dit-il.

*&*&

Portraits de la famille Malefoy

Le grand-oncle Philippe, à dix-neuf ans. Il se tient debout, la tête légèrement inclinée vers la gauche et le corps vers la droite. On dirait qu'il à peine à choisir de quel côté se tourner.

Il a le nez, la bouche et le teint des Malefoy, mais ses yeux sont d'un bleu profond, si profond qu'ils en sont presque noirs, alors que ses cheveux sont châtains, tombant sur ses épaules dans un désordre étudié. Contrairement aux autres Malefoy, il porte des vêtements moldus: un costume en velours mauve foncé. On peut discerner sous sa veste une chemise d'un blanc immaculé, dont le col de guipure lui enserre le cou comme une onde précieuse. Il porte par-dessus son costume un manteau d'une riche couleur mordoré, drapé avec grande élégance sur son corps fin. Derrière lui, les terres du Manoir. Le grand-oncle Philippe est le premier Malefoy à avoir épousé un autre homme. Il vécut heureux avec son mari pendant soixante ans.

C'est l'un des oncles préférés de Draco. Ils passent des heures à discuter vêtements. Grand-oncle Philippe parle aussi d'amour et il a hâte de voir le jour où son Draco se trouvera un bon garçon et restera avec lui.

*&*&

Harry a reçu pour Noël un lecteur de CD portatif que Sirius a ensorcelé afin qu'il marche avec de la magie. Il le sort de sa malle et le pose sur son lit. Quelquefois, dormir avec les copains lui manque, mais pas toujours. Il est plus que satisfait d'avoir sa propre chambre, dans laquelle il peut amener ses partenaires, surtout maintenant que Draco est son nouveau petit-ami. Ron est toujours en colère contre lui.

"J'ai envie d'écouter de la musique," dit-il à Draco. "Et ne commence pas ton habituelle tirade anti-moldue."

Draco le regarde bizarrement. "Mais j'écoute de la musique moldue. Tout le monde le fait." Il sourit. "On croirait de la magie." 

"C'est vrai?" Commente Harry en souriant. "Qu'est-ce que tu écoutes, d'habitude?"

"Père adore l'opéra. Mais il aime aussi Mozart, et tous les ans, on va à Salzbourg. Mère préfère la musique de chambre. Son compositeur préféré, c'est Bach. Moi, j'aime surtout Shostakovich et Schnittke. Et toi?" 

Harry a entendu parler de Mozart et de Bach, mais les autres lui sont inconnus. Salzburg aussi sonne comme un nom étranger. A dix-sept ans, Harry se sent toujours inculte et en marge, autant du monde où il a été élevé que de celui des sorciers. Il prend note de demander à Hermione plus tard. "Oh, J'aime bien Pulp, Natalie Imbruglia, U2, et Lou Reed. Mon parrain l'aime bien aussi, tu vois."

"Je ne les connais pas." Soudain, son visage s'illumine. "Est-ce que c'est un peu le même genre que les Beatles?"

"Tu connais les Beatles?" S'exclame Harry, l'air particulièrement amusé. 

"Oui. Vin les adore." 

"Vin? Tu veux dire Crabbe?"

"C'est ça."

Harry s'esclaffe: "Sans blague!"

"Pourquoi? Tu ne crois pas qu'il soit assez intelligent pour aimer la bonne musique?"

"Franchement, non. Je pense qu'avec Goyle, il est le parfait exemple de ce que donne la consanguinité. C'est ce qui arrivera au monde de la magie si on en exclue les Moldus et ceux nés de parents Moldus."

"Et Longdubat, alors?" Rétorque Draco avec un sourire narquois.

Harry éclate de rire. "Cet argument joue plutôt en ma faveur, mon cher Draco."

Draco se fige.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Tu ne m'avais jamais appelé Draco, avant. Je... Je crois que ça me plaît."

Ils échangent un regard. Harry se demande si Draco partage sa gêne. Pourront-ils faire semblant d'avoir simplement appris à aimer se défier avec plus que des mots?

*&*&

Portraits de la famille Malefoy

James Frederick Cadore. Un Cracmol. Il épousa Elizabeth Malefoy le 27 juillet 1597. Son portrait fut achevé la veille de leur mariage. Un homme pale au visage triangulaire. Il commence à se dégarnir sur les tempes, ce qui allonge son font sur les côtés. Son menton est plus anguleux encore que celui des Malefoy, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Quant à son nez, il est lui aussi pointu et aquilin. La bouche fine, une mince moustache recouvrant entièrement sa lèvre supérieure, il a les sourcils fins et des cils presque inexistants. Il aurait pu avoir de beaux yeux si ceux-ci n'étaient pas tant enfoncés dans leurs orbites et s'il n'avait pas les paupières si tombantes. Le teint olivâtre, encore plus que Rogue, l'air méprisant, il porte une robe noire avec au-dessous une chemise à jabots. Même le col de sa chemise est d'un jaune maladif.

Le 14 mai 1607, il assassina sa femme et leurs deux enfants avant de se donner la mort. Son portrait est accroché à côté de celui de sa femme. Ils ne s'adressent jamais la parole, ce qui amuse les autres Malefoy. Quand ces derniers sont particulièrement de bonne humeur, ils lui lancent des sorts. Draco imagine qu'un jour un Malefoy brûlera ce portrait, mais jusqu'ici personne le l'a fait.

&*&*

"Faire partie de la Maison Serpentard est un honneur", avance Rogue.

Draco lève les yeux de l'inventaire de plantes qu'il est en train de compiler, et répond: "Si les autres vous considèrent comme mauvais, alors autant le devenir vraiment."

"Crois-tu être mauvais?"

Draco hausse les épaules. "Et mon père?"

Rogue se lève et sourit. "A ton avis?"

"J'aime mon père," répond Draco le sourire aux lèvres. "Je ne pense pas que je pourrais jamais le considérer comme mauvais. Mais je ne le comprends pas toujours."

"Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas, cette fois-ci?" Demande Rogue, puis il se commence à faire du chocolat chaud. C'est le signe que la session d'étude est finie. C'est un rituel entre eux, et Draco se demande si Rogue a pris cette habitude de son père car celui-ci fait exactement la même chose. Maintenant qu'il est à Poudlard, Draco fait ses devoirs dans le bureau de Rogue, et quand le professeur voit que son élève a presque terminé ou lorsqu'il veut se reposer, il fait du chocolat. Il le prépare à la façon moldue, mais ça n'en est pas plus mauvais.

Draco termine son tableau avant de répondre. "Cette histoire d'amant et de bien-aimé, je sais que c'est la tradition, mais..."

"Mais?"

"Les autres ne le font pas. Je n'ai jamais entendu dire que les Gryffondors avaient des amants."

La cuillère cogne l'intérieur de la tasse quand Rogue ajoute à nouveau du sucre dans son chocolat. C'est plutôt inhabituel, le professeur fait rarement du bruit lorsqu'il bat la fine poudre en une épaisse pâte marron. "En effet," dit-il, sa voix couvrant les tintements de la vaisselle. "Ce rite est devenu une tradition chez les Serpentard depuis une centaine d'années environ. Une tradition de sang-purs." Rogue verse dans sa tasse le lait chauffé par magie, puis mélange.

"Mais il y a des sorciers de sang pur dans les autres Maisons aussi. Ces affreux rouquins de Weasley, par exemple."

Rogue sourit et tend son chocolat à Draco. Un délicieux fumet s'en dégage et le garçon en soupire d'aise. Il regarde la vapeur s'élever des bords de sa tasse, dont la surface noire lui rappelle le basalte. A travers les volutes, il suit des yeux le professeur qui prépare sa tasse. Enfin, son chocolat prêt, Rogue s'assoit devant la cheminée à côté de Draco.

"C'est vrai, mais seuls les sang-purs qui ont de l'argent et de l'ambition se soucient de forger des alliances. Et où trouve-t-on de tels sorciers?"

"Serpentard," répond fièrement Draco.

"Exactement."

"Mais," continue Draco, et cette fois il sent que tout le chocolat du monde ne parviendrait pas à réchauffer ses mains ni à apaiser ses entrailles nouées, "est-ce que c'est normal? Qu'est-ce que vous gagnez dans cette affaire? Et mon père?" Dit-il, les yeux dans ceux de Rogue, en faisant un geste de la main allant de l'un vers l'autre. "Vous êtes déjà..." Draco se sent rougir et n'arrive pas à faire sortir le mot. "Alliés," dit-t-il finalement en optant pour une expression détournée.

Rogue sourit. Ses yeux ont l'air triste. "En effet."

"Alors?" On en revient toujours à cela: Draco se sent inutile. Krum l'a rejeté et Rogue, qui est censé être son amant, refuse de le toucher. Le fait que Draco n'ait pas non plus envie d'être touché n'entre pas en ligne de compte.

Rogue boit son chocolat à petites gorgées. Lorsqu'il voit qu'il n'en tirera rien de plus, Draco commence à boire le sien. Il pourrait s'en aller avec moult plaintes et jérémiades, mais son père dirait probablement qu'il se conduit encore comme un enfant. Et Rogue n'a rien à voir avec "Pot-de-Terre" et son fidèle Poil-de-carotte. Draco respecte Rogue. Il l'aime sincèrement.

"J'y gagne," répond soudain Rogue, "le plaisir de ta compagnie. Tu es un jeune sorcier pour le moins extraordinaire. Si seulement tu apprenais à contrôler ton mauvais caractère."

Draco lève les yeux au ciel.

"Et maintenant, bois ton chocolat avant qu'il ne refroidisse."

&*&*

Draco a horreur de se regarder dans un miroir. Des générations de Malefoy ont gravé leurs traits sur son visage. Le nez, le menton, les yeux, les cheveux, la peau des Malefoy. Qu'est-ce qui lui appartient vraiment dans ce visage de Malefoy qui lui retourne son regard dans la glace?

Il déteste également son corps. A seize ans, il a l'impression d'être un nain. Son père et sa mère sont tous les deux grands. Va-t-il rester bloqué à cette taille pour toujours? Toutefois, s'il se déteste quand il regarde son reflet tout habillé, nu c'est encore pire. Il n'a que la peau sur les os. Draco s'imagine que ses os sont en granit, durs, implacables et saillants. Les os de ses hanches, de ses coudes ou de ses genoux pourraient bien un jour percer sa peau, tant ils sont pointus.

*&*&

"Tu pourrais au moins m'accorder le bénéfice du doute!" S'exclame Lucius indigné.

"Pas à toi, non" répond Severus.

Lucius passe les bras autour de Severus et inspire. Il sent le sexe: musc, sueur et iode, un agréable changement comparé à l'odeur de potions habituellement accrochée à ses vêtements et à ses mains. "Est-ce que je t'ai trahi?" Demande-t-il.

Severus rit tout bas. "Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?"

Se disputer nu dans une chambre à coucher révèle les faiblesses: Lucius décèle une tension soudaine dans les épaules de Rogue. Il embrasse son amant sur la nuque. "Rien, tu joues simplement les espions pour ce vieux fou," lui murmure-t-il dans l'oreille.

Cette fois Severus se fige. Lucius s'en apercevrait même s'ils étaient tous deux habillés. Il apaise Severus de ses lèvres. Ses mains recherchent le sexe de son amant. Il essaie d'éveiller de ses doigts ce serpent endormi.

"Une nouvelle forme de torture, Luci?" Severus se met à rire et son corps se détend peu à peu.

"Tu acceptes ton destin, espion?"

Severus le repousse. Lucius tombe sur le lit. Alors qu'il reste ainsi étendu, Severus le chevauche et lui maintient les poignets sur les draps. "Tu essaies de m'avoir, Mangemort?" 

Ses yeux se mettent à briller d'un éclat dangereux. Ca tombe bien, Lucius adore jouer. "Il faudrait que tu me soumettes à l'imperium pour le savoir." Avance-t-il.

Severus lui sourit. "Je pense que je vais te lancer un autre sort." Il enfonce ses doigts dans la chair de Lucius. Celui-ci en aura sans doute des bleus demain, à moins que Sev ne décide de lui entamer la peau d'abord.

"Donne-moi le pire de toi."

Et c'est bien ce que Severus lui donne. Leur discussion est malheureusement remise à plus tard.

&*&*

Portraits de la famille Malefoy

Les cousins éloignés Marie et Oskar. Jumeaux. Ils sont tous les deux allongés par terre et jouent, Marie au premier plan. La petite fille porte une robe rouge et regarde en l'air d'un air rêveur. Oskar est étendu derrière elle, dans un costume bleu nuit. Il regarde sa sœur tendrement.

Tous deux possèdent presque tout les traits typiques des Malefoy: peau blanche, cheveux pâles, yeux clairs, ossature délicate. Père dit qu'ils n'ont pas de sang Vélane, ni Fey, mais plus Draco regarde leurs portraits, plus il en doute.

Ce tableau a été peint en 1909, un an avant que les parents de Marie et Oskar se noient dans un accident de bateau en Suisse. Après cet évènement, les jumeaux vinrent au Manoir, où ils vécurent jusqu'en 1946.

Ils habitent maintenant à Lausanne. Draco leur a rendu visite une fois, mais il fut choqué par leur intimité. Il préfère les voir sur le tableau, tel qu'ils étaient avant que leur amour ne devienne charnel. Draco n'approuve pas l'inceste.

&*&*

"Potter court après Draco," annonce Severus, blotti entre les bras de son amant. Lucius a une mauvaise influence sur lui. Il tient de lui les disputes après l'amour et il doit l'admettre qu'elles sont efficaces. Soit elles brisent une relation, soit elles la renforcent.

"Et en quoi ça pose problème?" Lui répond Rémus en souriant. "Tu penses que Harry est le diable incarné, mais il n'en est rien. C'est un adolescent normal avec des pulsions d'adolescent normal." 

Severus lui rit au nez: "Normal mon c..."

"Surveille ton langage!"

Ils sourient.

Il faut pourtant bien qu'il en parle. "Est-ce que tu as annulé le sort d'amnésie qu'a subit Draco?"

"Non," répond Rémus en fronçant les sourcils. "Je viens à peine de le découvrir, mais je lui en ai déjà parlé. Tu n'aurais pas fait la même chose?" Il regarde Severus dans les yeux. "Bon sang! Tu étais au courant, n'est-ce pas? Et tu n'as rien fait. Pourquoi?"

Il secoue la tête. "Ça ne me regarde pas."

"C'est illégal, Severus."

"Pas dans certaines circonstances."

Rémus soupire. "Quelquefois je ne te comprends pas... Mais je crois en ton sens de l'honneur. Alors est-ce que tu pourrais croire en mon instinct et faire confiance à Harry pour une fois?" 

Severus secoue à nouveau la tête. 

"Oh, ce que tu peux être têtu!" Rémus le fait basculer sur le dos. "Je crois qu'il faut que je t'aide à te détendre. Tu m'écouteras peut-être, alors."

"Ben voyons."

"Tais-toi."

*&*&*

En revenant de sa douche, Harry trouve Ron dans la Salle Commune. Ce dernier est en train de lire, seul, et lance à peine un vague signe à son ami qui entre dans la pièce. Harry hoche la tête en retour et commence à se diriger vers sa chambre, lorsque Ron l'arrête. C'est alors seulement que Harry reconnaît ce que son ami a entre les mains.

"Et bien faut pas se gêner!" S'exclame-t-il.

"Je vérifiais juste un truc." Ron jette alors le carnet noir vers Harry. "Tu es content, maintenant? Ca fait presque deux semaines que tu sors avec ce con de Malefoy." Lance-t-il d'un air accusateur. "Il est si bon que ça, au lit?"

Si Harry ne connaissait pas si bien son ami, il penserait que Ron est jaloux. Pendant un instant, il a le désir de protéger Malefoy — il sait que celui-ci ne voudrait pas voir son secret s'ébruiter — mais son amitié avec Ron est plus importante. "En fait," répond-il donc avec un sourire goguenard que Ron saura apprécier, "Malefoy est puceau. Je ne voudrais pas brusquer les choses."

Ron pousse un cri extasié avant d'éclater de rire. "Oh, c'est encore plus beau que je ne l'espérais. Qui l'eût cru?" Toujours hilare, Ron s'approche de lui et le serre dans ses bras. "Brises-le pour moi, Harry."

Harry lui fait un grand sourire. C'est ce qui est prévu. Il faut suivre le plan. Il rend l'accolade et monte vers les dortoirs. C'est seulement dans la solitude de sa chambre qu'il s'autorise alors à ressentir de la tristesse.

*&*&

Une liste d'objets rituels chinois

Une hache en bronze. Un dragon ailé émerge du manche, la courbe de ses ailes s'étendant en spirale vers les bords de la hache.

Un récipient conique en bronze, orné de sceaux impériaux et de têtes d'animaux stylisées.

Un récipient circulaire en bronze, reposant sur quatre pieds en forme de pattes de lion.

Un miroir en bronze avec des décorations écrites, stylisées.

Un bol à eau en bronze en forme de puits supporté par des tigres. Il est décoré si délicatement que Draco ne trouve pas de mots pour le décrire plus précisément.

Un miroir en bronze à la décoration légèrement en relief représentant des léopards qui se poursuivent.

Une coupe en argent gravée de motifs floraux.

Un couteau en bronze sans aucun ornement.

Un disque en jade. Sa surface est gravée de deux dragons chevauchants des vagues.

Un pendentif en néphrite vert-noir, en forme de dragon, circulaire avec une crête.

Tous ces objets se trouvent dans l'aile asiatique de la Galerie avec d'autres pièces de collection. Tous sauf le pendentif en forme de dragon. Sa mère l'a fait attacher à une fine chaîne d'argent noir et lui a offert pour son premier anniversaire.

*&*&

Ils sortent de la salle de Potions. Rogue s'est montré particulièrement déplaisant envers les Gryffondors et Draco trouve que la vie est belle. Au moins, quelqu'un a le cran de les remettre à leur place. 

Ron reste un peu en arrière. Harry et la Sang-de-Bourbe ouvrent le pas et n'ont pas remarqué que la sangsue rousse n'est plus à côté d'eux. "Tu t'es perdu, Oui-Oui?" 

Ron lui répond d'un air dédaigneux: "Pas du tout, Tête-de-Fouine."

Draco a une envie soudaine de frapper, de préférence sur Poil de Carotte ici présent. Il tente de contrôler sa colère mais sa peau le trahit, comme toujours: il sent ses joues s'enflammer. "Retourne voir ton Maître, Oui-Oui." Vin et Gregory arrivent à ses côtés. Draco les arrête de la main. "Il n'en vaut pas la peine."

"P't'êt' ben qu'oui, p't'êt' ben qu'non," lance Ron, affreux sourire méprisant aux lèvres.

Harry et la Sang-de-Bourbe reviennent sur leurs pas. Merde. Draco n'a pas envie de se lancer dans une bagarre avec Poil de Carotte devant Harry.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait rougir comme ça, la fouine?" Continue Ron. "Cela dit, ça te va bien. C'est ton côté pucelle effarouchée." Ajoute-t-il en s'esclaffant, avant de retourner rejoindre ses amis.

Un frisson glacé s'empare de Draco. Poil de Carotte est au courant. Il sent ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque et la chair de poule couvrir ses bras. Il est transi. Draco regarde Harry droit dans les yeux, mais voir la mortification se peindre sur son visage ne l'aide pas à se sentir mieux pour autant. Les salauds.

Draco n'est pas aussi grand que Poil de Carotte, ni aussi fort, mais il ne pense à rien de tout ça quand il se jette sur Ron. Père a tort, il y a quelque chose de très excitant à se battre physiquement. Sentir son coude entrer en contact avec le dos de Poil de Carotte est en même temps douloureux et gratifiant. Il referme avec plaisir son autre main sur des mèches de cheveux roux et tire la tête de ce connard en arrière.

Poil de Carotte se défend. Draco oublie totalement ce qui l'entoure lorsque que son poing cogne la chair solide, lorsqu'il essaie d'arracher les yeux de son adversaire, lorsqu'il lui envoie son genoux dans le bas-ventre. Il voudrait que ce sale rouquin n'ait jamais de rejetons. Il voudrait lui faire mal, mal comme lorsque quelqu'un vous touche sans votre consentement. Il voudrait le tuer.

Il sent cependant les poings de Poil de Carotte s'abattre sur lui, et son corps réagir aux coups que celui-ci lui envoie. Il sent le goût du sang dans la bouche, ne peut plus respirer par le nez, et a un oeil complètement fermé, mais Weasley ne s'en sort pas beaucoup mieux alors Draco continue.

Quelqu'un les sépare. Draco voit Rogue au-dessus de lui, mi-censeur, mi-inquiet. "Moins cinquante points à vos deux Maisons," dit-il, "et une retenue avec Rusard pour chacun de vous. M. Malefoy, ce soir à huit heures, M. Weasley, demain à la même heure."

Lorsque Vin et Gregory l'aident à se relever et l'accompagnent à l'infirmerie, il voit McGonagall à l'autre bout du couloir. Il renifle d'un air mauvais, et s'effondre presque de douleur. C'est à cause de cette veille peau qu'il a reçu une soirée de colle.

*&*&

Une liste de noirs

Le noir du ciel (piqué d'étoiles)

Le noir du lac par une nuit sans étoiles (avec la lune qui se reflète à sa surface)

Le velours noir des robes de cérémonie

Les perles noires

La robe noire à boutons en perle de Mère entre dans les deux catégories

Un touffe de poils noirs dans la fourrure d'un chat blanc

Le noir des cheveux de Harry

Draco barre cette dernière ligne après un moment de réflexion.

Le noir des yeux de Rogue

L'encre noire

Le caviar noir

Les pruneaux noirs

La cire noire fabriquée spécialement pour la famille

Le noir des armoiries des Malefoy

Draco continuerait avec d'autres objets noirs s'il n'était pas si fatigué. Il souffle donc sa bougie, se couche et se pelotonne sous les couvertures. Ses draps, par contre, ne sont jamais noirs. Soudain, il se sent obligé d'ajouter encore autre chose à sa liste.

Des taches de sang séché sur du blanc peuvent paraître noires la nuit.

Maintenant il peut s'endormir.

*&*&

Les premières choses qu'il voit en s'éveillant du sommeil réparateur administré par Madame Pomfresh sont les visages inquiets de Vin et Gregory. Il réussit à sourire faiblement; Ses lèvres sont encore gonflées et douloureuses, mais son nez lui semble normal. Son oeil gauche est recouvert d'un bandage. Madame Pomfresh considère qu'on doit laisser les blessures de bagarre, si elles sont légères, se soigner toutes seules afin que les élèves puissent réfléchir à leurs erreurs. Quelle imbécile.

Vin et Gregory lui sourient en retour. "Tu veux qu'on cogne Potter pour toi?"

"Potter? Pourquoi?"

"C'est pas lui qui a poussé Ron à se battre avec toi?"

"Non, je ne pense pas. Laissez le Pot-de-Terre, je m'occuperai de lui." Il se redresse en position assisse mais est pris de vertiges. Vin le soutient et Gregory lui donne un verre d'eau.

"Tu sais," entame Gregory pendant qu'il commence à boire, "on s'en fiche que tu sois puceau."

Draco ouvre de grands yeux ronds. Son oeil gauche lui fait mal.

"C'est vrai," dit Vin, "c'est pas comme si c'était contagieux."

Draco s'étrangle en avalant son eau de travers.

*&*&

La chambre de Draco est étrangement vide. En dehors du grand lit et du placard, il n'y a qu'une table de nuit sans rien dessus. Pas de posters, pas de livres, rien qui pourrait trahir l'identité de son propriétaire. Harry se demande pourquoi. Même lui a quelques effets personnels éparpillés dans la sienne.

"Ferme la porte," lui dit Draco.

Harry se retourne et voit Draco assis en tailleur sur son lit, ses pieds nus dépassant de sa robe. Draco a vraiment de très jolies chevilles, fines et délicates sans être malingres. Harry s'assoit à côté de lui, respirant l'odeur d'un Draco fraîchement douché: il sent le musc. Les cheveux presque blancs de Draco tombent en mèches mouillées autour de sa figure. Harry sourit et pose sa main sur le genoux de l'autre garçon. Draco n'est pas vraiment beau, mais il a un certain charme. Sa lèvre enflée demande tout simplement à être embrassée et Harry est heureux que Draco se soit soigné à l'aide d'un sort. Il ne pense pas qu'il aimerait voir des bleus sur sa peau.

Draco fronce les sourcils. "Harry, ça ne..."

"Je suis désolé pour Ron. Ca ne se reproduira pas. Je lui ai parlé. Il comprend maintenant," l'interrompt Harry.

"Bien sûr..."

"Ecoute, si tu n'étais pas aussi infect avec lui, peut-être qu'il ne te détesterait pas. Tu n'as fait que le provoquer depuis la première fois que tu l'as rencontré."

Draco commence à se sécher les cheveux avec une serviette. "Pourquoi devrais-je l'aimer? Ce n'est qu'un sale crapaud morveux qui s'est accroché à toi et profite des avantages à être ton ami." Draco exprime son mépris d'un son guttural détestable. Harry voudrait l'arrêter, mais il ne le fait pas et Draco poursuit. "Ouvre les yeux, Potter. C'est le même genre de type que Peter Pettigrow."

"Espèce de sale..." s'exclame Harry en se jetant sur Draco. Il se met à le frapper avec acharnement. C'est seulement lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que Draco ne se défend pas qu'il s'arrête et s'écarte de lui. Il lève les yeux. Le soleil est en train de se coucher sans un camaïeux spectaculaire de violet et d'orange.

"Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, non ?"

"Tais-toi!" Harry commet l'erreur de le regarder. Draco a en effet la peau très délicate. Les marques de coups fleurissent, de plus en plus rouges. Elles font naître chez Harry un sentiment de culpabilité, même si Draco l'avait bien cherché. Il reporte son attention sur le ciel.

"Harry." Draco prononce son nom sans le regarder. Lui aussi semble envoûté par le coucher de soleil finissant au dehors. "On ne peut plus continuer comme ça."

"C'est ce que je me disais. Mais..."

"Quoi?"

"Je crois que... Je crois." Harry n'arrive pas à exprimer ce qu'il ressent. Il n'en revient pas, finalement. Est-ce du désir? Est-ce de l'amour? Quelque chose entre les deux? Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas comme avec n'importe quel autre? 

Draco soupire. "J'ai essayé de ne pas énerver tes amis, pour toi. Peut-être pas assez, mais je les déteste toujours. Je ne peux pas les supporter, Harry. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu."

"Est-ce que tu ne peux pas essayer encore?"

"Non."

Draco n'ajoute rien de plus.

Il n'arrive sans doute pas à trouver les mots qu'il faut. Harry est dans le même état. 

"Je ne veux pas être second après Weasley. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu lui as dit, je ne veux pas me demander quand tu vas encore me trahir à tes amis, et..." Sa voix se brise. "Va-t-en. Si tu oses m'adresser encore la parole tu regretteras que Voldemort ne t'ait pas tué en même temps que tes parents. Casses-toi. Immédiatement."

Harry sait que le jeune homme furieux devant lui ne plaisante pas. Il quitte la chambre de Draco d'un pas hésitant. Il aurait aimé que ça se finisse autrement.

&*&*

Une liste de thés

Les thés verts:

Sencha

Gyokuro

Matcha

Fukamushi Sencha

Hoji-cha

Yanagi

Genmaicha

Konacha

Karigane

Les thés noirs:

English Breakfast

Irish Breakfast

Darjeeling

Ceylan

Assam

Keemun

Yunnan

Hunan

Lapsang Souchong

Séchuan Noir

Les thés Oolong

Draco aurait honte d'avouer qu'il a trouvé tous ces noms dans des catalogues et qu'il a en eu assez avant même de pouvoir terminer cette liste. Il ne sait pas faire la différence entre une sorte de thé et une autre, surtout entre les Oolong et les thés noirs.

&&&

Draco se dirige vers la bibliothèque quand quelqu'un lui lance quelque chose à la figure. Une pierre. "Mangemort!" Lui crie la même personne. C'est la voix de Thomas, mais il ne tourne pas la tête.

Vin et Gregory le regardent hébétés. Draco secoue la tête. Ils ne vont pas faire d'esclandre. Père détesterait ça.

En ramassant la pierre, il voit qu'il y a du sang dessus. Il la serre fortement et ses doigts sont tachés. Mais qu'est-ce que Voldemort attend pour enfin gagner cette satanée guerre?

*&*&

Draco hésite un instant, puis se dirige directement vers le bureau de Rogue. Il ne se souvient pas d'en avoir ressentit l'envie, ni même d'avoir marché jusque là, et pourtant le voilà devant le bureau. La porte s'ouvre pour lui.

Rogue le regarde, légèrement surpris. "Qui t'a fait ça?"

"Quoi?" Sa voix est-elle aussi pitoyable qu'il l'entend? C'est effrayant.

Rogue marmonne quelques formules de soin. Elles dégagent une énergie chaude et apaisante. "Qui t'a frappé?"

"Personne." Répond-il sans lever les yeux. Qui sait ce que son regard laisserait paraître...

"Tu ne veux pas m'en parler?"

Draco secoue la tête.

Rogue est debout devant lui. "Tu as envie de pleurer, peut-être?" Ajoute-t-il d'une voix très douce.

"Non."

Rogue sourit. Draco le sait sans même le voir. Puis, il serre Draco contre lui, et le jeune garçon est mortifié de s'apercevoir qu'il est en train de pleurer dans les bras de Rogue. Une odeur familière aggrave encore les choses, et il n'arrive presque plus à respirer tant sa gorge se serre douloureusement. "Père," articule-t-il.

"Non, Rogue."

Draco sanglote. Comment peut-il être si faible? "Vous sentez comme lui. Comme Père."

Rogue pousse un profond soupir. Sa poitrine se soulève avec force sous la joue de Draco. "Ce n'est rien," murmure-t-il.

Draco entend la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, mais Rogue ne tourne pas les yeux dans cette direction. Il a sans doute rêvé.

*&*&

Ron a encore quelques bleus et coupures de la bagarre de ce matin. Hermione soupire. "Laisse-moi te soigner."

"Non. Je veux sentir encore un moment pourquoi je le hais autant."

"Ah, les hommes!"

Harry sourit et essaie d'éviter de regarder les murs ou tout autre objet orange dans la chambre de son ami. "Au fait... J'ai quelque chose à vous demander."

Hermione et Ron se tournent vers lui en même temps. "Oui?"

"Est-ce que vous pouvez laisser Malefoy tranquille pendant quelques temps?"

Ron lui fait un geste obscène. Hermione a une exclamation agacée.

"Plutôt mourir," répond Ron.

"C'est que, vous voyez..." Harry rougit un peu. "Je sais que c'est un petit con arrogant et plein de préjugés, mais il n'est pas si mauvais que ça."

Ron fait semblant de s'étouffer. "Harry, tu devais le sauter, pas tomber amoureux de lui!"

Hermione écarquille les yeux. "C'est mal. Je n'ai jamais rien dit quand tu courais après tout ce qui bouge, Harry, mais il y a quand même des limites."

"Selon toi, je suis une pute?"

Hermione hausse les épaules. "Non, juste très chargé hormonalement," dit-elle finalement.

"Tu penses vraiment que je suis une pute, n'est-ce pas?" Persiste-t-il

Ron rit sous cape. "Mais oui, et je suis très fier de toi."

"Ron." S'exclame Hermione, choquée. 

"Pourquoi pas? C'est un truc de mecs. Il faut que tu te fasses tout ce qui bouge. Plus tu as de conquêtes, mieux c'est."

Harry se met à tousser mais Ron est encore trop agité pour comprendre le message. 

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu m'as trompée?" Crie-t-elle d'une voix aiguë.

Ron comprend enfin maintenant. "Bien sur que non, ma chérie." 

Hermione lance une exclamation. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, elle s'éloigne de Ron. 

"On parlait de Malefoy," se souvient soudain Ron. "Tu es sérieux à propos de ça, Harry?"

Il acquiesce, et se sent très vulnérable. "Je vais lui dire de vous laisser tranquille. Il est vraiment..."

"Epargne-moi les détails." Ron fait des grimaces outrées quand quelque chose le dégoûte.

Harry sourit. "D'accord." 

Ils restent silencieux pendant un instant. "Harry," reprend soudain Ron, et cette fois il est sérieux, "Tu sais que tu es mon ami, non?"

"Oui."

"Alors rend-moi service et vas-t-en. Il faut que je réfléchisse à tout ça. Je vais sans doute l'accepter et le regretter après, mais là, j'ai envie d'être seul."

"Je vois."

Ron hausse les épaules. "Hermione, tu peux rester?"

Harry quitte la pièce et les laisse seuls. Il a soudain l'impression d'être revenu dans son placard.

*&*&

Portraits de la famille Malefoy

Le grand-oncle Lawrence, sa femme Constance et sa soeur Béatrice. Lawrence se tient debout dans le fond. La grand-tante Constance est assise devant lui à sa droite, alors que sa soeur se tient à côté d'elle. Tous portent des vêtements moldus; Le grand-oncle en costume sombre, chemise blanche amidonnée et cravate bleue foncé, Constance et Béatrice en robes d'été blanches. Constance tient également un éventail en ivoire, alors que Béatrice a une ombrelle verte.

Le grand-oncle Lawrence fait partie des Malefoy bruns, et a également un corps plutôt rond. Sa peau, par contre, a la pâleur distinctive de la famille et ses yeux sont d'un gris argenté. C'est un homme très calme.

Constance et Béatrice sont également très placides. Brunes aux yeux marron, elles ressemblent, Constance surtout, à de solides statues enrubannées de dentelle; spectacle peu attrayant. Béatrice est une femme effacée, qui regarde tout le monde d'un air triste.

Le grand-oncle Lawrence, grand explorateur, était rarement au manoir. Il mourut lors d'un de ses voyages en Afrique et son corps n'a jamais pu être enterré dans le caveau des Malefoy. Son esprit rôde encore dans l'aile africaine de la collection d'art privée des Malefoy. Sa mort atteint si profondément Constance qu'elle fit en sorte que Béatrice reste auprès d'elle au manoir.

Draco a beau jouer de toutes les ruses pour leur poser la question, il n'arrive pas à confirmer la rumeur selon laquelle les deux sœurs étaient également amantes.

&*&*

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

Severus hoche la tête. "Rien." Il n'a même pas entendu son amant entrer. Très négligent de sa part. 

"Tu as l'air tendu. Tu veux que je te masse le dos?"

Il lève la tête, et son regard se pose directement sur des yeux innocents. Des yeux qui n'exigent rien, des yeux fidèles. "Bon sang, Rémus, tu n'es pas mon serviteur. Tu n'as pas à faire quoi que ce soit pour moi."

Rémus en est blessé. Il remue faiblement les lèvres et les yeux... Puis il s'assoit par terre, les bras autour des jambes, le menton posé sur ses genoux. "Nous sommes amants: j'ai envie de faire quelque chose pour toi... Parles-moi, s'il te plaît."

Severus soupire et se penche vers le sol. Son dos lui fait un peu mal ainsi plié; il ne fait guerre plus d'exercice. Leurs fronts se touchent. Rémus est si chaud. "Draco et Lucius ne s'adressent pas la parole. Ca dure depuis un mois et ça les tenaille."

"Draco a cassé avec Harry," dit doucement Rémus. "Peeves ne se sent plus de joie, et le Baron Sanglant est ravi."

Severus ricane. "Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui. Ca faisait deux semaines qu'il se lamentait, 'Qu'est-ce que ce gentil garçon de Malefoy fait avec le Potter?' Comment cela s'est su?"

"Apparemment, la Grosse Dame a entendu Ron en parler avec Hermione alors qu'ils sortaient de la tour de Gryffondor. Elle l'a raconté aux autres portraits et tu connais la suite..."

Cela fait rire Severus. La chaîne des potins de Poudlard en pleine action. "Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas parler d'autre chose un moment? Oublier Draco, Potter et Lucius?"

Rémus sourit.

Alors qu'il s'allonge et que Rémus s'accroche doucement à lui, Severus se répète encore à quel point il ne le mérite pas. L'ironie de la situation le fait rire. La seule âme pure parmi eux est celle d'un loup-garou. Ce sont eux les monstres, pas Rémus.

&*&*

Lucius boutonne le haut de son pyjama. Bleu foncé, avec pour unique motif un phénix dans le dos, il a acheté ce pyjama de facture moldue à Hong Kong, où il s'est rendu le mois dernier pour affaires. Il sait qu'il pourrait très bien se coucher nu, après tout il dort seul, mais le contact des draps sur sa peau nue a quelque chose qui l'horrifie... Qui lui donne un sentiment de vulnérabilité. Par ailleurs il adore la caresse de la soie sur son corps.

On frappe, puis la porte s'ouvre. La lumière du couloir forme une auréole autour de Draco. Il ressemble à un petit ange dans son pyjama de soie noire brodé de pivoines et dragons argentés. Lucius le lui a acheté pour son sixième anniversaire.

Lucius s'assoit et sourit. Il laisse la lumière éteinte, ce qui donne davantage un air irréel à son fils, plus beau que tous les tableaux d'anges au visage poupin et aux joues roses. Quelque fois, Lucius ressent le désir irrationnel d'exhiber Draco. Il se dit: "Regardez mon fils, n'est-il pas parfait?"

"Oui, Draco, qu'il y a-t-il?"

Draco ravale ses larmes. Voilà qui est très inhabituel et qui rend Lucius nerveux. Draco éclate toujours de rire même lorsqu'il tombe de son poney ou se cogne en courant autour du manoir.

"Draco? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Draco s'avance vers lui. Sa démarche est très raide et Lucius a soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne laisse pas son fils arriver jusqu'à son lit et se lève pour le rejoindre à mi-parcours. A peine quelques secondes et Draco tombe dans ses bras. "Mon chéri? Qu'y a-t-il?"

C'est un si petit garçon, ses bras sont si fins, et pourtant Draco les enroule avec tant de force autour du cou de Lucius que celui-ci commence à étouffer. Draco réussi à enfouir son visage sous le tissus de son pyjama et Lucius sent les larmes brûler sa peau. Il soupire et voudrait que Narcissa soit là. Elle saurait quoi faire, dire les mots qu'il faut, elle saurait comment le prendre dans ses bras... Il aime Draco plus que sa vie, mais il se sent toujours maladroit en le serrant contre lui. "Mon tout petit? Mon dragon?" Dit-il, employant le petit nom que Narcissa préfère pour appeler leur fils. "Tu veux bien me dire ce qui ne va pas?"

Draco hoche la tête. Ses cheveux chatouillent Lucius. "C'est Grand-Père."

Quelque chose se brise à l'intérieur de lui. 

"Il a dit que ça ne ferait pas mal, mais c'était pas vrai et... J'ai encore mal," balbutie Draco contre sa peau. "J'ai essayé cette formule de soin que Maman m'a montrée, mais ça n'a pas marché. Je saigne toujours. Pourquoi? Tu veux bien arrêter le sang? S'il te plaît?"

Draco continue ainsi pendant encore quelques minutes, lui demandant de l'aider et pleurant parce qu'il a mal, mais Lucius ne l'entend pas. Il se sent bien trop glacé à l'intérieur pour écouter, trop figé, trop perdu dans ses propres souvenirs. Enfin, Draco ne dit plus rien et pleure silencieusement, sortant Lucius de son cauchemar. Il soulève le petit garçon, l'étend sur le lit et le soigne. Il effectue tout cela mécaniquement, comme s'il ne s'agissait pas de son fils. S'il se laissait aller à réfléchir, à se dire que c'est son petit dragon, là, blessé dans ce lit, il deviendrait sans doute le premier sorcier depuis Augustus Malefoy à produire de la magie sans baguette et réduirait le manoir en cendres.

Une fois Draco soigné, Lucius lui lance un sortilège de sommeil, puis un autre d'amnésie. "Je ne le laisserai plus jamais te toucher," murmure-t-il à son fils en le bordant dans le lit. "Je ne laisserai personne te toucher." Lucius sort de sa chambre. Il ne remet jamais à plus tard lorsqu'il s'agit de donner à quelqu'un ce qu'il mérite. 

Plus tard, de retour dans sa chambre, il trouve Draco encore endormi. Il se glisse sous les couvertures à côté de lui, mais n'arrive pas à dormir. Draco se pelotonne contre lui, poids léger; son trésor le plus précieux. Lucius reste éveillé toute la nuit, les yeux dans le vide, à écouter battre le cœur de son fils.

&*&* 

Vin et Gregory ne lui adressent pas la parole pendant deux semaines entières. Draco les regarde errer dans Poudlard, discutant tranquillement, faisant leurs devoirs aussi loin de lui que possible et l'ignorant pendant les cours. Leur rejet blesse Draco. Il les connaît depuis toujours ou presque. Cela l'ennuie de ne plus les avoir comme amis.

Un soir, alors qu'ils révisent tous leur Métamorphose dans la salle commune, Vin fait exploser son coussin au lieu de le transformer en hamster. Draco n'y tient plus. Il lance un _Reparo_ avant de se souvenir que Vin et Gregory ne veulent plus de son aide.

"Pourquoi tu as fait ça?" Lui demande Gregory.

Si semblables à des jumeaux. L'un parle pour l'autre. Draco hausse les épaules. "Vous êtes mes amis. Même si je ne suis plus le vôtre."

Vin fronce les sourcils. "Tu es notre ami. On est seulement en colère contre ton père."

"Ah, et vous passez vos nerfs sur moi? Quelle maturité."

Gregory a l'air choqué. Vin fait un geste de la main et les autres quittent la Salle Commune. Puis, il se lève et serre Draco dans ses bras. "On sera toujours amis..." Dit-il, et Gregory se joint à l'embrassade.

Draco suffoque sous la pression, mais il est trop heureux pour s'en soucier. "Non, on est une famille," leur répond-il.

&*&*

Dans la vie, on peut aller dans le bon sens, ou dans le mauvais. Vers l'honneur, ou la lâcheté. Ou encore, on peut être Serpentard. Quand on a un problème, on ne demande pas d'aide. On ne supplie pas, on ne pleure pas ni ressent de pitié. On regarde en soi-même et on y trouve la force de faire face à ses problèmes. Et c'est alors seulement qu'on manipule les autres de façon à ce qu'ils nous aident. Le truc, c'est de ne jamais admettre qu'on a besoin d'eux. Leur aide on la prend, avec autant de ruse que possible.

Draco est un Serpentard. Oui, il se sent malheureux. Oui, il a envie de se recroqueviller quelque part pour pleurer. Le fait qu'Erasmus soit mort n'enlève rien à sa peine. Il se sent toujours violé. Doublement, puisque que son père lui a arraché ses souvenirs et laissé cette blessure pourrir en lui.

Cependant, justement à cause de ce qu'il est, un Malefoy et un Serpentard, un dragon qui fait de son mieux pour grandir, il refuse de se laisser aller à la tristesse. Il ne s'autorise plus à avoir peur ou à se sentir mal. Il va trouver de l'aide et réapprivoiser son corps. Selon Draco, c'est une question de réappropriation. Il ne se sent pas coupable, seulement en colère. Mais puisqu'il n'est toujours pas guéri, il se sent toujours malade.

Il pourrait se tourner vers Rogue et lui demander de l'aide, mais celui-ci accepterait par sens du devoir et de l'honneur. Draco n'a pas envie de plus d'honneur. Ce dont il a besoin, et là c'est son instinct qui parle, c'est de se sentir aimé. Il lui faut surmonter sa peur d'être touché. Qui mieux qu'un amant pour cela? Mais c'est par obligation que Rogue est lié à lui, et bien que Draco ne verrait pas d'inconvénient à se reposer sur Rogue pour cette fois, il considère aujourd'hui le professeur comme un deuxième père; la seule idée de Rogue le touchant lui donne envie de vomir.

Pas question d'aller voir Rogue, donc. Qui, alors? Vin et Greg? Zabini ou quelqu'un de sa clique? Pansy? Cette pensée lui donne encore davantage la nausée. Les Poufsouffles sont exclus, tous autant qu'ils sont. Même chose pour les Serdaigles. Ils vivent dans leur tête. Que peuvent-ils comprendre de ses besoins, et comment pourrait-il les guider sans tomber dans les pièges de son propre esprit? Les Gryffondors aussi le dégoûtent.

A ce moment précis, Draco feint de lever les yeux du livre qu'il étudie et croise le regard de Potter. Il se rend compte alors que bizarrement, Potter avait déjà les yeux posés sur lui. Maintenant qu'il y pense, Potter le regarde souvent ces derniers temps. Draco baise à nouveau les yeux et essaie de réprimer un sourire. Il vient peut-être bien de trouver un candidat.

&*&*

Le baldaquin du lit de Draco est fait d'un tissu enchanté. En levant les yeux, on peut y voir le même ciel qu'à l'extérieur. C'est le même genre d'enchantement que celui appliqué sur le plafond de la Grande Salle, aussi difficile et aussi cher. Draco a toujours dormi sous ce baldaquin du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne, et sa mère n'a pas voulu qu'il perde ce petit bien-être de chez lui.

Vin et Greg aiment bien grimper sur son lit pour regarder le ciel avec lui. Ils s'allongent de chaque côté de lui, Vin normalement à sa gauche, et Greg à sa droite. Draco adore ça. Tous deux sont chauds et solides, et il se sent protégé entre eux, en sécurité. Quelque fois Vin et Greg se tiennent la main, leurs paumes reposant sur la poitrine de Draco.

Draco se demande si c'est comme cela, avoir des frères. Il se sent parfois jaloux de Poil de Carotte et de sa multitude de frères et sœurs. Il est sûr que Ron n'a jamais eu à jouer tout seul parce que Père était parti pour affaires et que Mère recevait des invités.

Il soupire, et surprend Vin et Greg à échanger un regard. Soudain, le voilà pris au piège par deux paires de mains qui s'abattent directement là où il est le plus sensible aux chatouilles. "Interdit de broyer du noir," déclare Vin, sous les grondements d'approbation de Greg. Draco essaie de les chatouiller aussi mais rencontre peu de succès. Un oreiller ferait peut-être une meilleure arme...

En haut dans le baldaquin, un nuage passe devant la lune déclinante. Le ciel s'obscurcit encore davantage mais la lueur de la lune est toujours présente, pâle sous le nuage gris. Il pleuvra peut-être le lendemain matin. Alors qu'ils se roulent en tous sens, se chatouillent et se lancent des oreillers, envoyant voler des plumes dans toute la pièce, les garçons ne s'en soucient guère.

&*&*

Le problème avec les plans parfaits, c'est qu'ils n'existent pas. Draco le comprend au moment même où son plan réussi; dès l'instant où les lèvres de Potter effleurent doucement les siennes et qu'un trouble naît quelque part en lui, au creux de son estomac peut-être, ou plus loin sous son sternum. Cela lui rappelle l'excitation qu'il a ressentie la première fois qu'il a vu Krum, mais en beaucoup plus fort.

Peut-être est-ce la délicatesse des lèvres de Potter, qui le touchent sans rien exiger encore. Elles sont là, rien de plus, et Draco sent chaque relief de leur surface. Potter n'a pas les lèvres douces. A moitié gercées, elles accrochent légèrement, mais cela ne rend la bouche de Draco que plus réceptive.

Draco a toujours eu des sentiments confus pour Potter; il y pense ou les analyse rarement. Depuis la première fois qu'il l'a vu chez Madame Guipure, Potter a toujours réussi à éveiller en lui une émotion. La plupart du temps, du ressentiment. Potter a tout: une belle gueule, des amis, c'est un Fourchelang et l'héritier de Gryffondor. Ça vaut mieux qu'héritier des Malefoy. 

Si Potter était n'importe qui, peut-être que tout cela n'aurait pas d'importance. Mais Potter reste Potter et Draco sera toujours ce qu'il est. Il ne croit pas non plus aux happy ends des comptes de fées, mais voilà que Potter fait glisser sa langue le long des lèvres de Draco en une caresse paresseuse et humide, qui évoque le respect, le bonheur, et la plus légère volonté de dominer. Une caresse de désir, et Draco se rend compte qu'il tombe amoureux. Peut-être l'était-il déjà sans s'en apercevoir. Peut-être croyait-il que son antipathie était pure et innocente. Comment pouvait-il savoir?

C'est ainsi qu'il entrouvre les lèvres et accepte son destin. Il pourrait en être brûlé ou même en sortir guéri, avec une cicatrice. Mais Draco est assez Malefoy pour croire en lui-même. Que Potter entre dans sa vie puis s'en aille, comme toujours avec ses autres partenaires! Il survivra. Comme tous les Serpentards. Peut-être bien qu'ils rampent et se cachent, mais qui s'en sort vivant à la fin?

C'est à ce moment là que Draco commence à goûter leur baiser. La langue de Potter qui glisse le long de la sienne, l'éloquence de sa bouche, la tendre exploration mutuelle (qui eût cru qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose de si tendre entre eux?). Potter sait vraiment s'y prendre et contrôle entièrement le baiser. Draco se sent maladroit en comparaison. Un bref instant il se demande si Potter a embrassé tous les autres ainsi. Etait-il aussi tendre avec eux, ses lèvres si généreuses et ses mains caressant à peine leur peau?

Potter sent le pain grillé, la confiture et le jus de citrouille. Lui-même doit avoir le même goût. Un autre point commun, une autre petite chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Cela dit, il n'avait jamais pensé un jour embrasser Potter dans un couloir vide après le petit déjeuner, manquant le cours de Potions. Il passe sa langue sur les dents de Potter, essayant de trouver un défaut dans leur émail lisse, mais elles sont parfaitement dures et régulières. Il se demande s'il pourrait écorcher sa langue sur les incisives, et ainsi inonder leurs bouches de sang et de salive. Il aurait voulu que l'un d'eux fume; le goût amer du tabac aurait rendu ce baiser moins parfait.

Potter est tout aussi curieux de lui. Draco se sent exploré, découvert, neuf et frais sous les assauts râpeux et humides de cette brûlante intruse. C'est si ridicule, une langue, rouge et charnu, couvert de petites protubérances sensibles à tout ce qu'elles touchent. C'est une des parties les moins esthétiques du corps humain, surtout tirée dans une grimace de moquerie. Comment peut-elle être si agile, si changeante, si excitante?

Le tressaillement à l'intérieur de lui devient si intense que Draco sent qu'il ne peut plus le retenir très longtemps. La langue de Potter se fait plus agressive; elle ne se promène plus, mais fouille ses dents et se cogne à la sienne, la poussant, essayant d'en faire un nœud. Draco se dit que si c'était possible, Potter le ferait. Mais à côté de cette violence, les mains de Potter l'étreignent délicatement, ses hanches pressent doucement contre les siennes dans un imperceptible balancement qui enflamme Draco de l'intérieur.

C'en est trop. Trop de stimuli, trop d'informations, Potter parle un langage qu'il ne comprend pas encore, et bien qu'il ait envie de l'apprendre, il est réticent. Tout cela est allé trop loin. Dès que les mains de Potter commencent leur descente le long de ses bras, il se dégage. "En retard," murmure-t-il, avant d'embrasser Potter furtivement sur la bouche. C'est tout. Un simple effleurement des lèvres. "On est en retard pour le cours." 

Potter le regarde. Son expression est un merveilleux exemple d'incrédulité et d'amusement. "Fait chier."

Draco défroisse sa robe. "Rogue ne dira rien si on y va maintenant." Il se met en route.

Potter le regarde toujours bouche bée, puis il soupire. "Bon. Ce soir à la statue du griffon près des toilettes des filles?"

"Tu es fou!"

"Le couloir vers la tour de Gryffondor?"

Potter est rapide. Draco sourit. "Dix heures?"

"Onze heures."

"OK."

Rogue ne lui lance qu'un regard désapprobateur lorsqu'ils entrent dans la salle de classe. Puis il retire dix points à Gryffondor.

*&*&

Le Baron Sanglant est un fantôme très occupé. Il a tant d'autres fantômes à mépriser et d'élèves à terroriser... Ces derniers sont justement ses proies préférées. Il ne peut les supporter, les dédaigneux et les sarcastiques, ou pire, les bons petits sorciers.

Les seuls élèves qu'il apprécie sont les Malefoy. Ils ont tous quelque chose de si Malefoy en eux. Une qualité qui ne cesse de lui rappeler sa douce Béatrice. Ah, Béatrice. Un ange sur terre. Elle en avait même l'apparence avec ses longs cheveux pâles, ses yeux bleu rêveurs, ses os délicats et sa peau blanche. Comment ne pas tomber amoureux d'elle?

Et depuis sa mort — un évènement qu'il essaie de ne jamais évoquer — il se sent lié aux Malefoy. Prenez celui-ci, par exemple. Dernier de sa lignée, fils de Lucius. D'une ressemblance extraordinaire avec son père, celui-là, avec le remarquable avantage sur les autres Malefoy de posséder des yeux et cheveux exactement semblables à ceux de Béatrice. Parfois le Baron voudrait être capable de toucher ces cheveux de soie et voir s'ils sont aussi doux que ceux de sa bien aimée. Comment s'appelle-t-il, déjà? Ah, oui. Draco.

Le Baron suit Draco jusqu'au bureau de Rusard et se sent submergé de dégoût lorsque cet affreux Cracmol pleurnicheur menace de menotter et d'administrer à son arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-petit neveux un châtiment corporel. Bien qu'il ne condamne finalement Draco qu'à la tâche ingrate de nettoyer les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, le Baron jure que Rusard paiera d'avoir seulement fait allusion à une telle punition.

Puis il suit Draco. Il épouvante l'affreuse petite Mimi afin qu'elle se s'enfuie dans le lac, juste au cas où. Cette fille a des goûts si bizarres. Il ne veut pas qu'elle reste à reluquer son petit-neveu. Lorsque Draco sort sa baguette et commence à nettoyer les toilettes en utilisant la magie, le Baron se sent tout chaud à l'intérieur — même si ce n'est pas possible. C'est si Serpentard de tricher ainsi. Si Malefoy. Le Baron en est gonflé de fierté. 

C'est pourquoi lorsque Rusard s'approche pour surveiller les progrès de Draco, il prévient le garçon. Draco lui lance un sourire et fait semblant de nettoyer avec la serpillière. Quand Rusard s'en va, Draco termine les toilettes et ils passent le reste de la retenue à discuter des anciens Malefoy. Le Baron est ravi. Combien de jeunes hommes s'intéressent-ils à 'histoire de leur famille de nos jours?

*&*&

Remus regarde les Serpentards. Il ne sait toujours pas ce que Severus a fait pour instiller en eux la peur du loup-garou, mais il ne s'en plaint pas.

"Aujourd'hui, nous allons traiter des sortilèges d'Amnésie. Oui, Mlle Bullstrode?"

"On les a déjà étudiés."

Malefoy murmure quelque chose à ses "amis" et prend un air narquois. Remus ne comprend pas comment Severus peut apprécier ce garçon. C'est un enfant gâté sans aucune politesse. Il pousse un soupir en s'asseyant à son bureau devant la classe. "Oui, mais nous sommes dans un Cours Avancé. Saviez-vous qu'il y a plusieurs façons de les lancer, ainsi que plusieurs moyens de les détecter et les briser?" 

La classe semble plus attentive. Même Malefoy n'arbore plus son air supérieur, pour une fois. Remus sourit et lance l'un des sortilèges les moins connus. 

"Ca chatouille," dit Goyle.

"Non, ça fait froid," se plaint Crabbe.

"Pourquoi est-ce que Draco est tout vert?"

"Parce qu'il est jaloux," répond sans réfléchir Remus à la question de Bullstrode. Malefoy tente de l'assassiner du regard et Remus prend pitié de lui. De toute façon, on ne doit pas jouer avec les sortilèges d'Amnésie. "C'est sans doute une réaction à la potion que vous avez faite tout à l'heure. _Finite_ _Incantatem_." 

Le cours se poursuit sans problème, si l'on exclue les regards noirs de Malefoy et les murmures incessants. Remus sait avec certitude que Severus éclairera sa lanterne sur cette affaire dans quelques heures. Il n'aime vraiment pas Malefoy, mais il ne peut ignorer ce qu'il a vu. Quand le cours se termine, il appelle le jeune garçon.

Malefoy lui répond avec son charme habituel. "Quoi?"

S'agirait-il de quelqu'un d'autre, et Remus pourrait sans doute être plus délicat. "Quelqu'un vous a lancé un sortilège d'Amnésie. C'est ce qu'indique ce reflet vert qu'a observé Mlle Parkinson."

"Et alors?" Répond Malefoy toujours impassible.

"Je pourrais vous aider. C'est illégal de lancer ce genre de sorts. Nous pourrions aller voir le directeur."

"Epargnez-moi ce plaisir." Lance Malefoy en ricanant. "Il faut que j'aille en cours, là, si vous permettez." 

Le jeune homme s'en va, l'ignorant royalement. Remus soupire.

&*&*

"Ton père a été relâché aujourd'hui," dit Vin.

Draco ne remarque pas l'air contrarié de son ami. "En effet," répond-t-il avec le sourire. 

"C'est pas juste," lance Greg de là où il se tient, près de la porte.

"Pourquoi?" A la seconde où le mot sort de sa bouche, Draco le regrette, mais il est trop tard maintenant.

Vin a un ricanement sec. "Il les a encore soudoyés, c'est ça?" Demande Greg avant de quitter la pièce.

S'il le pouvait, Draco ravalerait ses paroles, mais c'est impossible. Il est égoïstement heureux pour son père, malgré les Détraqueurs qui patrouillent encore le Manoir.

&*&*

Draco est assis par terre dans la galerie des portraits. Bien qu'il fasse très beau dehors cette clarté ne lui procure aucune joie. Il garde donc les rideaux tirés. L'idée de la lumière pénétrant cette pièce froide lui donne la nausée.

"Il vaut mieux avoir aimé puis perdu," dit tranquillement le grand-oncle Philippe.

"Non. Il vaut mieux ne jamais avoir aimé. Etre libéré de l'amour, de la passion et de la haine."

"A quoi bon vivre, alors?"

Draco lève les yeux. Le grand-oncle Philippe ne comprendrait jamais. "Il y a toujours des choses qui valent la peine de vivre."

"Par exemple?"

"Le pouvoir, l'argent, le savoir." Répond Draco en haussant les épaules. "J'ai toujours voulu gagner un match de celle saleté de Quidditch contre Potter."

Le grand-oncle Philippe rit sous cape. "Pourquoi ne l'inviterais-tu pas ici?"

"Tu es fou."

"Tu t'inquiète de la réaction de ton père?"

"Père se fiche de Potter comme d'une guigne, aujourd'hui."

"Alors?"

Draco se lève et quitte la pièce. Il ne sert à rien de discuter avec un portrait.

&*&

Harry pénètre dans l'immense salle à manger. Tout y est noir; les murs, les tapis, les nappes, les chaises. Même les miroirs sont ternis. Il s'assoit, et sent le dossier dur de la chaise qui le force à se tenir droit. S'avachir dans cette pièce n'est pas un comportement toléré. Le fait que sa chaise soit couverte d'un doux velours le fait davantage se sentir un étranger. Il n'a pas sa place ici.

Les serviettes, pourtant, sont blanches. Les couverts sont en argent, et trois vases courts en verre, disposés à intervalle harmonieux, sont garnis de fleurs: lis, roses, orchidées. Ils semblent briller d'un éclat détaché de ce monde, dans ce décor tout en noir. 

Ses hôtes arrivent. Habillés de blanc. Lucius Malefoy est froid et menaçant, Narcissa Malefoy à la fois glaciale et acariâtre, alors que Draco à de son côté l'air d'un fantôme. Ils s'assoient; Lucius et Narcissa à chaque bout de la table, Draco en face de lui. Aucun n'ouvre la bouche.

Puis, suit la présentation et la consommation silencieuses des plats. Lesquels sont également blancs. Tout d'abord un potage, d'une texture veloutée, une salade croquante et fraîche d'un blanc tirant sur le vert, ensuite du porc en sauce blanche accompagné de riz blanc, un assortiment de fromages frais servis avec des morceaux de fruits, disposés avec art sur de la porcelaine blanche et accompagnés d'un vin blanc servi dans de longs verres en cristal.

Lucius mange machinalement. Narcissa a l'air de détester partager ainsi sa table avec un tel moins que rien, quant à Draco... Harry sait qu'il est là, mais ne peut pas le voir. Il ne peut lever les yeux, ni étendre le bras et le toucher, pas plus qu'il ne peut lui parler. Il voudrait partir.

Ce qui le surprend le plus lorsqu'il se réveille de ce cauchemar claustrophobique c'est l'idée de Lucius Malefoy mangeant de la viande.

*&*&

Narcissa se trouve dans le Salon de Musique. Cette année elle a découvert le cabaret et les comédies musicales sociales des années trente. Lucius imagine que c'est parce qu'elle a toujours préféré l'Etude des Moldus à presque tous les autres cours. Elle a une prédilection particulière pour la musique moldue.

Sa voix s'élève sans effort. C'est une merveilleuse chanteuse mais elle s'interrompt lorsqu'il entre dans la pièce. "Il vaut mieux être respecté que craint," lui dit-elle.

"Ce qui signifie?"

"Ce qui signifie," dit-elle en avançant vers lui, "qu'un règne de terreur ne peut durer. Pas même quand son souverain se prétend immortel."

"Ah." Répond Lucius en hochant la tête. "Qu'est-ce que tu suggères?"

"Severus a raison. Nous devons livrer Pettigrow à Dumbledore. Tu seras alors le seul en qui il ait confiance."

"Et comment procéder, selon toi? Pettigrow ne le quitte jamais."

Elle hausse les épaules. "Nous trouverons bien quelque chose. Est-ce que tu vas te présenter pour le Ministère? Fudge est vieux et tout le monde s'accorde à le qualifier d'imbécile incompétent."

"Mais je tire beaucoup de profit à le laisser occuper ce poste."

"Je sais." 

*&*&

Draco regarde Rogue fixement. "Vous étiez au courant."

"Je ne connaissais pas les détails."

Draco jette des livres par terre et envoie balader quelques flacons vides. Le bruit l'aide à se sentir mieux. "Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit? Est-ce que vous en avez déjà parlé avec lui?"

Rogue sourit tristement. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je ne l'ai pas fait? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je trouvais qu'il avait raison?"

"Alors pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit?"

"Est-ce que tu m'as déjà vu m'opposer à ton père?"

Draco étudie Rogue. "Vous vous dégoûtez," dit-il enfin.

"Pas tout le temps."

Draco sent la colère le quitter. Lorsqu'elle est partie, il n'est plus qu'une coquille vide.

"Remet en ordre le bazar que tu viens de mettre," lui dit Rogue, "et je te fais un bon chocolat chaud. Ca te dit?"

Draco prend une profonde inspiration. Toujours vide. "Oui."

*&*&

Draco a quinze ans et aime tenter de nouvelles expériences. Il ne peut pas faire grand chose à Poudlard, mais à la maison ses parents lui accordent ses moindres caprices, ses moindres excentricités.

Sa dernière expérience nécessite des pétales de rose. Draco a lu dans un livre d'histoire que les empereurs romains dormaient dans des lits couverts de roses et il est curieux. L'idée lui paraît très érotique.

Ainsi un soir couvre-t-il ses draps de pétales de rose, tous rouges et odorants. La vue de ses draps vert foncé transformés en champs de fleur le ravi. Cependant il n'a pas réfléchit à un détail: son odorat très fin. Probablement la raison pour laquelle il est si doué en Potions, mais Draco n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement jusqu'à maintenant.

La fragrance est si puissante qu'elle commence à lui donner la migraine. Il débarrasse son lit immédiatement, ouvre les portes du balcon et va dormir dans son bureau.

*&*&

Draco adore dormir avec sa mère. Maintes fois, quand il ne parvient pas à dormir (les elfes de maison ont une voix si désagréable), il entre dans la chambre de sa mère et dort à son côté.

Un matin, il se réveille et la trouve les yeux fixés sur lui. Elle lui montre son bras endolori. "Mon chéri, mon petit dragon," dit-elle, "Je ne peux plus m'y résoudre. Soit tu apprends à te tenir tranquille, soit je ne te laisserai jamais plus dormir ici."

Draco est horrifié. Des trois années de sa vie il n'a jamais rien entendu d'aussi affreux. "Non, Maman, je ne bougerai plus. Laisse moi dormir avec toi ce soir."

"D'accord," répond-elle avant de soigner son bras.

Depuis cette nuit-là, Draco dort très calmement lorsqu'il partage un lit avec quelqu'un. Mère, Vin et Greg lui ont souvent dit qu'il dort le corps aussi raide qu'un mort. Peut-être, mais il n'a plus jamais donné de coups à personne.

&*&*

Une liste de fleurs

Roses

Lis

Pensées

Oeillets

Marguerittes

Chrysanthèmes

Les pensées lui rappellent Pansy et son premier baiser juste après le Bal de Noël. Sa bouche avait un goût de cendres.

Il voudrait ajouter les fleurs de cerisier mais il peut-être vaudrait-il mieux les inclure dans une liste d'arbres.

*&*&

C'est Harry qui demande à Malefoy de rester avec lui cette nuit-là. L'immobilité du jeune garçon est à la fois exaspérante et fascinante. Il regarde Malefoy dormir; suis des yeux sa propre main gauche qui caresse nonchalamment un téton menu, son autre main creusant et tournant autour du nombril de Malefoy. Celui-ci réagit à ses caresses inconsciemment; ses lèvres s'ourlent d'un sourire.

Malefoy n'est ni superbe ni beau ni charmant. Il a des cheveux de soie et une peau qui n'a jamais vu le soleil. Une bouche petite et fine qui pourtant déclenche quelques-uns uns des fantasmes les plus érotiques de Harry. Tout en Malefoy est délicat, mais il n'en est pas beau pour autant. On peut qualifier Seamus de beau, Dean a une silhouette charmante et Ron a de la présence. Pourtant, aucun ne l'a touché autant que Malefoy.

Les mains ainsi posées sur le corps de Malefoy, il s'interroge. Les battements de son cœur sont comme de faibles coups de tambour sous une peau claire et chaude, son souffle un rappel de sa réalité dans les bras de Harry. Pourquoi Malefoy?

Malefoy est un sale raciste arrogant. Il a des idées révoltantes et la ferveur, pire l'innocence avec laquelle il croit en elles est terrifiante. Pourtant, sous son arrogance, Harry ressent le besoin de Malefoy de comprendre le monde qui l'entoure. Malefoy n'est pas un partisan stupide, sinon il n'essaierait pas de rationaliser ses opinions. En repensant à leur conversation, il se rend compte que rien de ce qu'a dit Malefoy n'était illogique, mais c'est son raisonnement qui est erroné. C'est ce qui pousse Harry à se donner tant de mal; Malefoy pourrait vraiment le comprendre, s'il faisait un effort.

Harry voit également en Malefoy une profonde capacité à aimer. Malefoy n'a rien connu d'autre que l'amour et ses efforts pour donner à Harry un peu de l'amour qu'il a reçu sont absolument adorables. Est-ce qu'il a conscience de ce qu'il fait lorsqu'il embrasse Harry avec un tel abandon? Est-ce qu'il comprend combien il est affectueux quand il se donne à Harry? Sait-il seulement qu'en ne réclamant pas les caresse de Harry, il lui offre ce qu'aucun autre n'a su lui offrir?

Les autres prenaient. Malefoy donne. Sait-il seulement à quel point c'est rare? Combien Harry a besoin de cela?

*&*&

Quatre jours après leur premier baiser et au bout de quatre nuits de caresses continuelles, Draco perçoit un changement dans leur relation. Les caresses de Harry ne sont plus des explorations, ni possessives ou expertes, mais pleines d'adoration.

Harry le touche avec amour. Draco ne sait pas si Harry en est conscient; il agit en effet comme s'il continuait simplement avec d'autres moyens leur bataille vieille de sept ans. Ses baisers sont encore exigeants, ses mains continuent à parcourir son corps et à lui demander ce qu'il ne peut toujours pas donner, pas encore, mais sous la violence et la passion se cache la tendresse.

Quand Draco fait semblant de dormir, le toucher de Harry se fait plus doux. Ses caresses sont si légères et pourtant elles laissent une impression de feu sur sa peau. Draco imagine qu'une coupure de rasoir aurait autant de douceur au début, entamant la chair sans effort et sans douleur pendant l'espace d'une seconde. Puis la plaie s'ouvrirait, le sang perlerait et l'agonie de douleur lancinante pourrait commencer, sans s'arrêter même une fois la blessure guérie.

Draco ne s'est jamais coupé. Mais les mains de Harry sont comme des lames de rasoirs et sa tendresse un couteau, plongeant profondément dans ses entrailles.

Bizarrement, c'est ce que Draco préfère dans les caresses de Harry. Elles font mal, oui, mais un mal si beau. Harry prouve par ses actes qu'il ne ressent ni pitié ni inimitié pour lui. Harry lui montre qu'il a envie d'être avec lui et non la somme finale de la lignée Malefoy, ou le petit dragon brise tout ce qu'il n'aime pas. Pour Draco, c'est inestimable.

Alors, pour la première fois depuis presque quatorze ans, il se tourne et tend le bras vers Harry. Leurs fronts se touchent; Harry a les mains prises entre leurs deux corps et les siennes reposent sur la taille de Harry. Quand Harry l'étreint en retour, Draco sourit et s'endort.

*&*&

Harry n'arrive pas à croire que Malefoy est venu. Quelque chose dans l'expression du Serpentard lui dit que son étonnement est partagé. Il est toutefois curieux de voir si la connexion brûlante qui existe entre eux est toujours présente. Oui, elle est là.

Quand il relâche Malefoy, celui-ci le regarde fixement. "Tu es d'accord," dit Malefoy, "que ça ne change rien."

"Rien?"

"Juste parce qu'on éprouve une attirance l'un pour l'autre? Non, ça ne change rien."

Malefoy garde pourtant un visage fermé. Harry se demande ce qui se cache derrière. Est-il trop heureux de ce qui se passe entre eux pour l'admettre? "Alors qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire, d'après toi?

Il sourit. "Continuer, bien sûr. Je n'ai rien contre coucher avec l'ennemi."

Harry lui fait un grand sourire et le plaque contre le mur. Ils font presque la même taille maintenant et ses yeux sont pratiquement au même niveau que ceux de Harry. "Ben voyons!"

La phrase fait rire Malefoy, dont le corps s'agite alors entre les bras de Harry, comme un serpent glissant. Harry penche la tête et tend sa bouche. Malefoy tire la langue et lui lèche le bout du nez. Harry frémit. Il a le nez très sensible, surtout quand ce geste est fait avec une espièglerie toute particulière. Harry a eu des partenaires qui devaient être en partie chien, bavant et salivant sur son visage entier. Malefoy, lui, le fait avec la délicatesse d'un chat. Harry se sent exploré, apprécié et chéri. "Dans ma chambre..." 

"D'accord."

*&*&

Une liste de tortures

Coups de fouets

Coups de canne

Coupures

Le sortilège Doloris est si évident qu'il n'a pas envie de l'ajouter, et comme les autres tortures qu'il connaît entraînent la mort, il décide de les inclure dans une autre liste.

&*&*

Père commence à enseigner à Draco l'art de concocter des potions à l'âge de cinq ans. Il lui explique que son ami Severus est meilleur professeur mais qu'il n'a pas de patience avec les petits garçons, même aussi charmants que Draco.

La pièce dans laquelle ils travaillent est profondément enfouie dans les sous-sols. Père l'ouvre avec une série de sorts et lorsqu'ils entrent, le froid perce Draco jusqu'aux os. Mais Père allume alors la cheminée et il commence à se sentir mieux. C'est une grande pièce. Les murs sont en pierre de taille mais largement recouverts de rangées de livres et de placards en chêne contenant des tubes, vases et flacons de toutes les formes et couleurs imaginables. La pièce est garnie d'énormes bancs, de grands fauteuils, de solides chaudrons onéreux, de cages pleines d'animaux et d'aquariums où nagent, dans des eaux claires ou saumâtres, les créatures les plus étranges. L'air respire les herbes et la magie. Draco est ravi.

Ils ont besoin pour cette potions du coeur d'un lapin. Son père sort un jeune lapin de sa cage. Il est tout blanc avec des yeux immenses et un nez rose qui se contracte. Draco le caresse prudemment. Sa fourrure est épaisse et pas désagréable au toucher, et il peut sentir chaque frisson qui parcourt l'animal. Il sent son coeur battre au milieu de ces frémissements, et n'en a jamais senti palpiter aussi vite. Les ailes même d'un oiseau ne battraient pas aussi rapidement. La terreur emplie les yeux du lapin.

"Regarde, il a peur," dit-il à Père.

"Bien sûr. Il sent qu'il va mourir."

Draco sourit. "Est-ce que je peux le tuer?"

"Non, pas celui-là."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que je vais l'utiliser pour te montrer comment faire. Sais-tu comment on tue un lapin?"

Draco fronce les sourcils en réfléchissant.

"Avec le sortilège de la mort?"

"Non. Il y a des façons plus satisfaisantes de tuer quelqu'un." Père passe la main dans ses cheveux. "Elles ne sont peut-être pas toujours élégantes ni ne laissent le corps intact, mais elles peuvent être également très plaisantes. La douceur d'un couteau qui s'enfonce dans la chair comme dans du beurre, les yeux exorbités et la langue violacée d'un pendu. Tu verras."

Draco a hâte de savoir tout cela.

"Et pour lui, alors?" Le lapin se tient tranquille dans ses bras et Draco le caresse toujours. Son pouls ne ralenti jamais. Il est si chaud.

Père le lui prend. "On tue un lapin d'un seul coup derrière la tête." Il soulève le lapin qui se débat, mais Père sourit simplement et lui porte un coup précis sur la nuque. On entend un petit craquement, un frémissement puis le lapin ne bouge plus.

"Waow."

"Draco, surveilles ton langage. Si tu dois exprimer l'admiration, dis "magnifique", ou "impressionnant" ou quelque chose dans le même goût. Pas "waow" comme un sauvage de Moldu."

"Je suis désolé. Vous me pardonnez?" Draco regarde son père d'un air implorant. S'il ouvre tout grand les yeux, son père le trouvera peut-être adorable et lui pardonnera.

"Mais oui, Draco. Maintenant tu peux tuer ton lapin," continue-t-il en désignant une autre cage.

Elle contient un lapin brun à taches blanches, pas aussi beau que celui que Père a tué. Draco se sent quelque peu lésé. "_Accio_ cage," dit-il.

Son père rayonne quand la cage atterrit devant eux dans un grand fracas: "Mon tout petit garçon."

Draco sort le lapin. Celui-ci ne se débat pas et a les yeux ternes, mais il est aussi chaud que le précédent, et son coeur bat avec autant d'ardeur. "Est-ce qu'il sait qu'il va mourir, lui aussi?"

"Mais oui. Il a sans doute même senti son compagnon mourir."

"Oh. impressionnant"

Père rit en son for intérieur. 

Draco fait exactement comme son père mais son premier coup est trop faible. Il pousse un grognement de déception et frappe à nouveau. Cette foi, le cou se brise. Draco le sent avant que le corps dans ses mains ne devienne inerte; c'est comme un choc qui passe également à travers lui. Il lève l'animal mort et sourit à son père. "On le dépèce, maintenant?"

"Oui."

"Magnifique."

&*&*

Lucius aperçoit la petite marque sur le cou de Severus lorsqu'ils s'embrassent. Il ne demande pas ce que c'est; il voit parfaitement. De petites empreintes de dents couvertes d'un violet gonflé sur sa peau. Il ne relâche pas Severus pour autant. Au lieu de cela, il se met à lécher la marque, à la mordre légèrement. Il a envie de la remplacer.

Severus le repousse après une seconde ou deux. Ils échangent un regard.

"Qui est-ce?"

"Tu n'as aucun droit de me le demander. Je ne t'appartiens pas."

"Mais si. Tu l'as simplement oublié."

Severus lui lance un sourire narquois. "Lucius, tu es toujours aussi égocentrique. En fait, tu feras un magnifique soleil quand tu exploseras enfin de ton si grand mérite."

"Et toi, tu feras un rat adorable, à essayer de fuir ce que tu es vraiment."

Severus ne relève pas le commentaire et s'assoit sur sa chaise habituelle. Lucius est un hôte trop parfait pour ne pas lui offrir un verre de cognac, ou pour s'en servir un lui-même. Il prend place sur le sofa et ils continuent à s'ignorer.

Quand Severus a fini son verre, il se lève, laisse une enveloppe sur la table et s'en va. Lucius ferme les yeux et se laisse tomber contre le dossier. Les choses en sont-elles donc arrivées là?

*&*&

Lucius ne met pas longtemps à apprendre qui est le nouvel amant de Severus. Il a beaucoup d'yeux et oreilles, même si aucun n'est aussi fiable que Severus ou Draco. Quel dommage.

Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il dira à ce sale loup-garou quand il se trouvera devant lui. Enfin, il sait, mais cela ne serait pas convenable pour Poudlard et les espions de Dumbledore que l'école abrite. Finalement il se décide pour quelque chose de simple. 

Remus se trouve, comme il s'y attend, dans la chambre de Severus et n'est apparemment pas très surpris de le voir. Lucius est déçu. Non qu'il le laisse paraître, bien sûr. "Tu es son loup apprivoisé maintenant, Remus? Ou peut-être bien son animal domestique?"

Remus ne lui répond pas. "Tu prendras du thé? J'en préparais justement pour Severus."

"Quel homme d'intérieur."

"Comme si tu pouvais y comprendre quelque chose," lui rétorque Remus à voix basse puis, levant les yeux, lui sourit.

"Si tu savais, mon loup."

Le sourire de Remus s'élargit. "Et bien dis-moi."

"Tu ne comprends pas, chacal," réplique Lucius, cette fois suffisamment énervé pour laisser pointer son irritation. "J'aime Severus et je me battrai pour lui. Es-tu prêt à faire de même?" 

Remus le dévisage. Lucius est écœuré. "Tu ne peux même pas dire "oui", espèce de putain stupide."

Remus le repousse puis lui tourne le dos. 

"Qu'est-ce qu'il te trouve?"

Remus lève les épaules et les laisse retomber. "Si tu t'en vas maintenant je ne te tuerai pas."

"Si c'est ce que tu veux, chéri." Répond Lucius avec un petit rire, avant de quitter la pièce. Si le loup-garou pense qu'il va lui prendre Severus, il se trompe lourdement.

*&*&

Une liste de façons d'entraîner la mort

Décapitation

Crucifixion

Perte de sang

Pendaison

Démembrement

Ecartèlement

Immolation par le feu

Torture de l'eau

Cette liste pourrait continuer encore longtemps mais il n'a pas la patience de la finir. Il n'inclue pas les méthodes d'assassinat utilisées par les sorciers (sortilèges et potions) parce que les moldus ont plus de finesse et de créativité.

C'est la seule liste que Draco ne brûle pas. Il la garde près de son oreiller et continue à la remplir.

&*&

Très peu de gens savent que Draco se sent profondément concerné par l'environnement. Moldus et Sorciers partagent la même planète et Draco déteste voir celle-ci détruite par ces hommes ignorants. Il lit les rapports sur l'extinction imminente de certaines espèces et constate, furieux, que les Moldus continuent à utiliser leurs sources d'énergie malgré les dommages qu'elles causent à l'environnement. 

Selon lui, on ne devrait pas laisser les Moldus continuer ainsi ou le monde court à sa perte. Et puisqu'ils sont si ignorants et se conduisent comme des sauvages, il est parfaitement normal pour les sorciers d'essayer de les châtier par la torture. Du reste, les moldus sont fondamentalement inférieurs aux sorciers. S'ils ne l'étaient pas, leur espèce aurait évolué et ils seraient devenus des sorciers. Le fait qu'ils ne se soient pas transformés prouve qu'ils sont des êtres inférieurs, cousins vulgaires des sorciers dans l'arbre de la vie.

Quand il explique cela à Harry, celui-ci le traite de raciste qui essaie de se justifier. Il suppose qu'être raciste n'est pas une bonne chose, vu l'expression incrédule et scandalisée de Harry. Et lorsqu'il lui déclare que la magie est la seule véritable forme d'énergie, puisqu'elle respecte l'environnement, Harry en tombe du lit de rire.

*&*&

Remus n'aime pas beaucoup le jeune M. Malefoy. En fait, le garçon ressemble tant à Lucius, que Remus le trouverait antipathique par sa seule apparence. Et dans la mesure où Draco Malefoy est également arrogant, gâté, a des manières épouvantables et ne recèle rien de bon en lui, Remus se sent parfaitement en droit de le mépriser. Il a habituellement honte de nourrir de tels sentiments pour un de ses élèves mais cela ne l'arrête pas pour autant.

Le rapport étroit entre ce garçon et Severus l'ennuie d'autant plus. Il est déjà difficile d'avoir Lucius sur le dos, qui surveille leur relation. Voir Draco Malefoy entrer et sortir du bureau de Severus comme s'il était chez lui le rend fou. Non qu'il le reconnaisse facilement. Il est si habitué à contrôler ses émotions que lorsque la pleine lune arrive puis s'en va, Remus est choqué de voir que, même avec la potion Tue-loup, il s'est sérieusement blessé. Severus doit l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Quand on l'autorise à en sortir et qu'il se rend dans les quartiers de Severus, Il y trouve Draco Malefoy, endormi à côté de la cheminée, un livre ouvert sous le visage. La scène en serait presque charmante, mais il s'agit de ce morveux de Malefoy, simplement une autre gêne que Remus doit ignorer. 

Puisque Severus lui sourit si gentiment, Remus ne prête pas attention au garçon, et fait fi de la prudence également. Sans s'en soucier, ou peut-être trop fatigué pour s'en soucier, il s'assoit sur les genoux de Severus et l'embrasse. Il y a quelque chose chez Severus qui lui fait oublier le monde qui l'entoure et le fait souhaiter que la légende selon laquelle les loups-garous s'accouplent avec le même partenaire pour la vie soit vraie. Ainsi, Severus serait son partenaire et il ne le laisserait jamais s'en aller. Malheureusement, il a toujours peur.

Sa peur s'insinue dans leur baiser et Remus sent Severus y répondre par la douceur. Cela ne le rend que plus en colère. Il veut que Severus soit possessif. Alors que leurs langues se mêlent et que leurs doigts s'amusent, il prend conscience de ce qui se tapit sous l'odeur habituelle de Severus. Severus sent le propre; la propreté des Malefoy.

Remus le repousse. La chaise s'écrase au sol, ils tombent par terre, Severus coincé sous lui. Ils s'embrassent toujours, plus une preuve de leur entêtement que d'un quelconque amour entre eux. C'est en tout cas ainsi qu'il le ressent. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre; se dit le loup qui rôde toujours en lui, et Severus n'a pas le droit de continuer à lui faire ça. Il a envie de le meurtrir, de le déchirer, de le marquer au fer rouge. Il a envie de le manger, de le tuer, de le dévorer puis de lui pisser dessus.

"Laisse-le!," Crie Malefoy, et quelque chose de lourd heurte Remus derrière la tête. Tout devient noir.

*&*&

Severus met un certain temps avant de réussir à arrêter les coups répétés de Draco sur Remus et à le calmer. Il ne sait pas s'il devrait le remercier; Remus avait quelque peu perdu son sang froid, mais ce n'était pas si déplaisant. En fait, c'était l'expérience la plus intense qu'il ait jamais partagé avec Remus. Cela n'aurait pas du finir ainsi.

"Il vous aurait mordu."

"Non, il n'en serait pas arrivé là." Répond Severus en secouant la tête. "Quand bien même il l'aurait fait, tu crois que je m'en serais soucié?

"Bien sûr."

L'inquiétude de Draco pour lui est si sincère et son air choqué si honnête que Severus lui sourit. Il le serre contre lui jusqu'à ce que Draco se détende complètement entre ses bras, vaincu par sa nature traître et affectueuse. Malgré ses nombreuses épines, Draco a le ventre très doux, pour peu que l'animal vous laisse le caresser. "J'aime Remus," explique Severus avec patience.

"Mais c'est un loup-garou. Il n'est même pas humain."

"Et alors? Qu'est-ce qui fait qu'on est humain? Dis-moi." 

Draco hausse les épaules. "La magie?"

"Tu as encore plus de préjugés que ton père! Essaie encore." Répond Severus en riant.

"La connaissance? La capacité à apprendre?"

"Ca pourrait. Essaie encore." 

Draco se mord la lèvre inférieure. A chaque fois, sa bouche en disparaît presque de son visage, tant elle est fine. "La musique? J'ai lu ça quelque part, les animaux ne peuvent pas faire de musique."

"Oui, c'est vrai, mais les créatures magiques le peuvent. Pense au chant du phénix, ou à celui du peuple des Sirènes."

"Je donne ma langue au chat." Draco ferme les yeux et fredonne doucement en se lovant sur les genoux de Severus. "Bon, Lupin peut faire de la magie et apprendre, et peut-être même faire de la musique, alors selon ma définition, il est humain. Ca ne me plaît pas," dit-il d'un air boudeur.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui fait un être humain, moi non plus, si ça et rassure," lui dit doucement Severus. "Sauf une chose; leur capacité à faire le mal. A torturer et tuer non par besoin, non à cause de leur nature, mais parce qu'ils en ont envie."

Draco soupire. "Est-ce que ça veut dire que le contraire est également vrai? Que si une personne qui déteste juste parce qu'il le désire est humaine, alors une personne qui aime par choix est également un être humain?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Je n'ai jamais été doué pour la logique."

Draco cligne des paupières et se dégage lentement de ses bras. Il se lève et se lisse les cheveux en arrière. "Je pense que même un monst... même Lupin vaut mieux que mon père. Mais s'il vous fait du mal ou vous mord ou quoi que ce soit, je le tue. Dites-le-lui."

"Merci."

"Ca ne veut pas dire que je l'apprécie," ajoute Draco en ricanant, puis il quitte la pièce.

Severus rit à nouveau. Il regarde son amant et le voit ouvrir les yeux puis le regarder. "A quel moment t'es-tu réveillé?"

"Assez tôt." Remus s'étire puis s'avance vers lui à quatre pattes. Les autres avaient l'air ridicule en marchant de la sorte; Remus, lui, a l'air dangereux. Severus lui sourit et l'attend. "Il reste un sale gosse arrogant."

"C'est possible. Ca t'ennuie?" 

" Peut-être." Remus s'arrête brusquement. "Avant de m'approcher davantage, je voudrais que tu me dises ce qu'il représente pour toi?"

Severus prend une profonde inspiration. "Officiellement, c'est mon bien-aimé." Il espère que Remus se souvient assez des traditions de Serpentard pour ne pas lui en demander plus.

Remus hoche la tête lentement. "Tu as couché avec lui?"

"Non." Répond Severus en riant. "Je ne pense pas que je pourrais le tenir. Il serait tout à fait insupportable." Lorsqu'il voit l'expression affligée sur le visage de Rémus, il s'arrête. "Il est comme un fils pour moi. Et je ne veux pas qu'il finisse comme Lucius."

"C'est compréhensible."

"Alors, tu t'approches ou pas?"

Remus le gratifie d'un large sourire. "A ton avis?"

*&*&

Severus s'arrête. "Pourquoi persistes-tu à me suivre partout?"

"Je te suis, moi?"

"Ne joue pas les imbéciles."

Sa réponse fait sourire Remus. "Peut-être que j'en ai envie."

Il ouvre la porte de son bureau. "Entre." Quand Remus est à l'intérieur, il ferme la porte à clé. "Maintenant, parle."

"De quoi?"

Severus laisse échapper un soupir. "Lupin, Je t'en prie."

"Tu ne m'offre pas un thé?"

"Non."

"Mais j'ai peut-être envie de rester."

Severus ferme les yeux et se détourne de Lupin. "Tu fais comme si tu avais des vues sur moi. Tu n'es même pas discret."

"Oui, et alors?" 

La voix de Lupin vient de quelque part vers la droite. C'est une voix très séductrice. Elle lui fait penser à du sang de dragon, précieuse et pure.

"Je refuse d'être un substitut pour ton cher Black. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai eu quelques sentiments pour toi autrefois que je t'apprécie maintenant, loup-garou."

Lupin émet un petit cri blessé, et Severus se sent un salaud pendant une seconde. "Je ne suis plus avec Black."

"Et alors? Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire?"

Mais voila que Lupin le touche. Severus frémit. A l'exception de Lucius, personne d'autre depuis des années ne l'a touché de cette manière, fragile et érotique. Il n'y est pas habitué, cela lui fait peur. Peur d'abriter encore des sentiments pour le loup. Oui, un loup-garou. S'il se remémore cela, il pourra peut-être se libérer du sortilège que Remus lui lance.

Cependant les mains de Remus sont toujours là sur sa peau, et il sent leur chaleur, leur force, leur charme parfait. Il ferme à nouveau les yeux et cette fois se voit avec lui tels qu'ils étaient autrefois, quelques dix-huit ans auparavant, ou peut-être vingt, lorsqu'ils étaient tous deux jeunes et en sécurité à l'école, le monde au dehors rien de plus qu'un rêve. "On ne peut pas livre dans le passé," dit-il avant que sa gorge ne se serre, saisie d'une émotion indéfinissable.

"Non. Mais on peut choisir son avenir." Répond Remus en appliquant une très légère pression des mains.

"Il n'y a pas d'avenir pour nous. Je ne suis qu'un ex-Mangemort et toi le loup de compagnie de Dumbledore. Lâche-moi." Severus fait un pas en avant. 

"Tu ne devrais pas résister. Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens?"

"Ca ne change rien. Une fois que tu seras parti, je redeviendrai tel que je suis d'habitude."

"Severus." La voix de Remus est comme une caresse.

"Va-t'en."

"Bien."

Il s'appuie sur son bureau alors que Remus s'en va. Mais il ne se sent pas redevenu lui-même.

*&*&

Il lève les yeux lorsque la porte s'ouvre silencieusement. Seules trois personnes dans l'école ont la permission d'entrer sans y être conviées, mais il n'a envie de voir aucune d'elles à cet instant. Severus regarde brûler la lettre de Lucius quand son visiteur entre.

"Professeur?"

"Oui, Draco?"

"Il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse." 

Il lève les yeux et regarde Draco prendre un siège. Le parchemin n'est plus qu'un petit tas de cendres noires. Severus y plonge la main pour les toucher. "Oui?"

"Qui a tué Erasmus?"

"Et comment sais-tu qu'il est mort?" 

Draco se fige pendant un instant. "C'est forcément le cas. Père a barré son nom du registre familial des Malefoy."

"Il est peut-être tout simplement en exil." Severus n'apprécie pas particulièrement de tourmenter Draco, mais il ressemble tant à Lucius, et puis il tire trop de conclusions hâtives. La bonne réponse serait de dire "J'ai regardé dans les archives et trouvé la date de sa mort." "Tu devrais peut-être vérifier tes sources plus attentivement avant de me poser ce genre de question."

"Vous le savez et refusez de me le dire."

"Oui, je le sais et, en effet, je refuse. Reviens lorsque tu auras fait tes recherches."

"Mais..."

Severus secoue la tête. 

"Bon. Si c'est comme ça." Rétorque Draco qui se lève et sort de la pièce en faisant le plus de bruit possible.

Il est encore si infantile qu'un instant Severus admire la patience de Lucius. Lucius... Que le diable l'emporte!

&*&*

Draco aime les défis, comme faire tout son possible pour que Potter et ses amis soient expulsés, ou même faire des recherches sur la vie d'Erasmus. Il reconnaît que cette dernière démarche est plus facile, même en étant à Poudlard. Il n'a qu'a ouvrir un exemplaire des _Noms Magiques qui ont Marqué Notre Temps_ pour découvrir qu'Erasmus n'était pas seulement célèbre pour son talent en sortilèges, surtout les Impardonnables, mais également pour son rôle de la guerre de Grindelwald. Date de décès: 1986. Cause de la mort: vieillesse.

Draco laisse échapper un ricanement. Erasmus devait être encore dans la fleur de l'âge, à en juger par ce vieux fou de Dumbledore encore bien actif pour un vieillard de 150 ans. Tu parles d'une recherche. Rogue va accepter de lui parler maintenant. 

"Alors? Qui a tué Erasmus?" Demande-t-il à nouveau à Rogue. 

"Comment es-tu sûr maintenant?"

Draco lui montre la référence concernée.

Rogue lui sourit plaisamment. "Beaucoup mieux, Draco. Souviens-toi de toujours vérifier tes sources d'abord."

Draco lui fait une moue exaspérée. Rogue n'en finira-t-il donc jamais avec son éducation? Sans doute pas, il aime trop enseigner. "Alors?"

"Ton père."

Draco s'appuie contre le bureau pour ne pas chanceler. "Père? Pourquoi? Pour moi?"

"A ton avis?"

Draco ferme les yeux. Son père a tué quelqu'un pour lui. Pour le protéger contre des blessures supplémentaires. Par Merlin...

"Je veux le voir," dit-il en tournant à nouveau les yeux vers Rogue. "Pourriez-vous arranger ça avec Dumbledore?"

"Bien sûr."

Draco lui sourit. "Voulez-vous que je lui dise de vous laisser tranquille, Lupin et vous?"

"Non, je pense qu'on peut se débrouiller, mais merci quand même. J'aurai ton autorisation de quitter l'école prête pour ce soir."

"Merci."

Lorsqu'il s'en va, Draco se sent heureux. Père a tué quelqu'un pour lui.

&*&*

Il essaie toujours de terminer un livre sur les runes et leurs applications en Arithmancie lorsqu'un elfe entre dans son bureau. Lucius lui jette le sort Doloris. Il a expressément demandé à ce qu'on ne le dérange pas.

Quand il libère l'elfe du sortilège, celui-ci lui dit, "Maître Draco est ici et désire vous voir, Maître."

Il chasse l'elfe et sort à la rencontre de son fils. Le pire aspect des migraines c'est qu'elles l'empêchent de se concentrer. Pour autant qu'il sache, c'est un combat perdu, avec Draco comme seul vainqueur.

Son fils l'attend dans la chambre verte. Cette pièce n'est pas un lieu adapté pour des affrontements si intimes; c'est un champ de bataille fermé. Lorsqu'il ouvre la porte, il trouve Draco assis près de la fenêtre, examinant un petit dragon en jade qu'Agrippa Malefoy a rapporté d'un de ses voyages. Il n'a pas vu Draco depuis quelques temps et se rend compte que son fils lui a manqué. Quel sentiment terrifiant.

"Père," le salue Draco en se levant.

"Ecoute, si tu es venu pour prendre tes affaires, prends-les. Si tu veux me jeter un sort, je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre."

Draco fronce les sourcils. "Vous vous battriez pour Rogue," dit-il, insulté. "Pourquoi pas pour moi?"

"Pas _pour _toi. Avec toi." Corrige Lucius, pris d'une extrême fatigue. "J'ai transféré une somme d'argent dans un coffre sous ton nom à Gringotts. Prends la et fais-en ce que tu veux. Je m'en fiche," explique-t-il, s'asseyant dans un des fauteuils. Il ferme les yeux et repose la tête dans sa main. Il espère faire un tableau dramatique.

"Est-ce que cela signifie que vous me mettez dehors?" Demande Draco d'une voix douce et vaguement horrifiée.

"Non. Ca veut dire que tu peux partir."

"Je ne veux pas partir."

Draco prend sa main libre dans la sienne. Il a les doigts froids.

"Père, regardez-moi."

Lucius ouvre des yeux fatigués et cache son sourire. Draco est agenouillé devant lui, tenant sa main sur son coeur. Lui aussi le sens du théâtral. "Je vous aime, Père," Déclare-t-il en levant la main de Lucius pour l'embrasser.

"Moi aussi, Draco."

*&*&

Ron se sépare d'Hermione lorsque la porte s'ouvre.

"C'est fini," annonce Harry, s'asseyant à leur côté.

"Quoi?"

"Moi et Draco."

"Draco et moi," corrige Hermione machinalement.

Ron lui donne un coups de coude. Bien qu'il ne puisse retenir un large sourire, il n'arrive pas à prononcer un mot. Harry est manifestement dans une telle détresse qu'il lui fait de la peine. Avant que son ressentiment pour Malefoy ne prenne le pas, il tend les bras et serre Harry fort contre lui.

"Tu peux pleurer, si ça te soulage," avance Hermione en essayant de les prendre tous les deux dans ses bras.

"Non," dit Harry, avant de renifler en secouant la tête.

Ron se tourne vers Hermione. Elle opine de la tête et tend un mouchoir à Harry. Ils ne sont pas franchement surpris lorsque Harry se met vraiment à pleurer.

&*&*

Une liste de drogues

Belladone

Sang de Dragon "Croc de Vipère" du Pérou 

Racine de Valériane

Opium

Fleur de la Passion

Peyotl

Millepertuis

Cannabis

Draco a essayé d'en prendre juste une fois pour s'amuser. Cependant, lorsqu'il se sent trop en colère ou angoissé à propos de quelque chose et qu'il exsude la magie, il lui arrive de prendre une potion à base de racine de valériane, de fleurs de la passion écrasées et de sang de Dragon "Croc de Vipère" du Pérou. Elle fait plus vite effet qu'un mélange de philtre de sommeil sans rêves et de potion soporifique.

Personne n'est au courant et Draco préfèrerait que cela reste un secret.

*&*&

Lucius laisse un flacon d'huile de dragon sur le bureau de Severus. La cire sur le bouchon est cachetée du sceau des Malefoy. A cet instant, il ne peut trouver meilleur cadeau pour son amant capricieux. L'huile de dragon est extrêmement rare, et extraite seulement à certaines périodes de l'année.

Il s'assoit sur le fauteuil de Severus. Le bureau de ce dernier est soigneusement ordonné. Parchemins d'un côté, plumes et encre de l'autre. Le reste est vide. Quelle que soit l'heure de sa visite, le bureau est toujours ainsi. Les rares occasions où il surprend Severus en train de travailler, les livres et parchemins devant lui disparaissent. Comme c'est Serpentard.

La porte s'ouvre et Draco entre. Ils se dévisagent en silence pendant un instant, puis Draco prend la parole: "Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?"

"Je rends visite à un ami."

"Pourquoi? Il ne veut pas de vous." Lucius n'a jamais vu Draco si furieux auparavant. Sa colère est si typiquement malfoyesque en un sens, contrainte et glaciale, qu'il se sent fier de son fils.

Lucius sourit. Cela ne fait qu'augmenter la rage de Draco. Quel tableau.

"Ca me dépasse que quelqu'un puisse avoir envie d'être avec vous," lance Draco. "Vous êtes si étouffant et égocentrique que personne ne peut vous supporter. Les gens s'inclinent devant vous parce que vous êtes riche, alors qu'en réalité ils veulent tous se débarrasser de vous."

"Et tu veux te débarrasser de moi, toi aussi?"

Les lèvres de Draco se courbent dans un sourire hautain. "A votre avis? Pourquoi ne le laissez-vous pas tranquille? Et moi aussi, pendant que vous y êtes."

"Oui, cela serait très opportun." Lucius croise les doigts et se cale dans son siège. Si son fils avait du sang de Vélane en lui, il lui pousserait des cornes à l'heure actuelle. C'en est presque regrettable qu'ils aient gardé la pureté des Malefoy non diluée. "Et que feras-tu, si en effet je te laisse seul? Vivre avec Potter dans un appartement minuscule parce que tu ne peux pas t'offrir autre chose? Tu croyais que je n'étais pas au courant?" Ajoute Lucius quand il voit son fils pâlir.

Regarder Draco retrouver son sang-froid est un pur divertissement. Aimer quelqu'un ne vous interdit pas de goûter leur humiliation ou leur défaite. Mais Draco se reprend. "Donc, vous avez des espions partout. Quelle surprise." Rétorque Draco avec un sourire ironique. "Mais on vous a mal informé. Je ne suis pas avec Potter. Quant à ce que je ferais, et bien, j'ai l'embarras du choix. Je pourrais faire de la musique."

Lucius lui rit au nez.

"Je pourrais travailler dans les potions. Je suis doué pour ça. Je me débrouille également très bien au Quidditch."

"Je t'en prie. Qui voudrait d'un attrapeur raté dans ton genre?"

Draco prend une profonde inspiration. Il ne sourit plus lorsqu'il fixe Lucius dans les yeux. "Vous avez toujours voulu que je m'habitue à ce que d'autres hommes me touchent. Je vous montrerai que j'en suis capable. Je serai la meilleure putain que vous aurez jamais vue, Père. Vous serez si fier de moi."

Lucius lève la main et la sphère blanche de pure énergie qui s'en échappe projette Draco au sol. Celui-ci tombe par terre dans un grand fracas. Lucius se lève et regarde Draco qui fixe un point sans vraiment le voir, une flaque de sang se formant lentement derrière sa tête. Tremblant, il jette une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et quitte Poudlard.

*&*&

Lorsque Harry entend dire que Draco est à l'infirmerie, la peur lui noue les entrailles. Il la sent brûler les remparts qu'il a maladroitement érigés autour cet endroit en lui consacré à Draco. Voila l'occasion de se remémorer les fois où il a ressenti de la peur, et de les comparer. Pourquoi la peur doit-elle être sa compagne? Elle est présente jusque dans ses premiers souvenirs.

La peur, et une lumière verte. Toutes deux ont le même goût.

Harry a envie d'être un véritable héros. Il veut être capable de marcher devant les autres, faire face à n'importe quelle situation sans ce petit filet de sueur qui lui coule lentement sur le front et la nuque. Il voudrait ne plus voir le gris qui rend floues les limites entre le bien et le mal. Il voudrait que son chemin fût calme.

A quoi rêvait-il quand il était petit? De vastes ciels bleus, la liberté, posséder quelques choses simples. Il désirait être normal et qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il ne voulait pas des Dursley, ne rêvait pas d'être un sorcier, il ne pensait pas que ses parents étaient morts pour lui. Tout était plus simple en ce temps là.

Dans quelques mois il aura son diplôme et un futur lumineux s'ouvrira à lui. On lui a déjà proposé des contrats dans diverses équipes de Quidditch et des gens du ministère l'ont approché. Mais il ne peut pas y réfléchir avant d'y être. Il pense à Draco étendu à l'infirmerie et il pense à sa vie.

Sirius est libre. Ses parents ont été vengés. Les Mangemorts restants semblent faire basse figure. On l'appelle Celui Qui a Gagné de temps en temps, on le brandit comme le symbole d'une nouvelle ère de paix et de création dans le monde magique, mais il ne le ressent pas ainsi. Il croit toujours être un petit garçon à l'intérieur de lui-même, qui attend de la vie des choses simples.

Draco, étonnamment, pourrait être l'une d'elles. Non que rien en Draco soit simple... Mais les sentiments qu'il a éveillés en Harry le sont. 

Quel dommage que ce soit un Malefoy, quand même.

Finalement, Harry enfile sa cape d'invisibilité et va voir Draco. Il ne veut même pas que ses amis le sachent; leur acceptation hypocrite de Draco, maintenant qu'il ne représente plus un problème pour eux, l'énerve. Elle aurait pu lui être utile il y a trois semaines, pas maintenant.

Poudlard bourdonne de vie bien qu'il soit largement plus de onze heures. L'école est pleine d'endroits où les amoureux peuvent se retrouver, les ennemis s'affronter en duel, les amis faire des farces à des élèves qui ne s'y attendent pas. Il estime que presque tous les septième années et la majorité des sixièmes ne sont pas dans leur dortoir. Et puis, bien sûr, il doit toujours faire attention à Rusard et Miss Teigne, un professeur passager ou même Dumbledore. Il est dangereux de rôder dans les couloirs.

Quand il y parvient finalement, l'infirmerie est vide à l'exception de Draco. Il entre silencieusement. Il voit une faible lueur à côté de Draco et sourit en le regardant lire. Draco brise les règles quand bon lui semble. Il a envie de lui parler. Mais de quoi? 

En fin de compte, il regarde Draco lire pendant encore un quart d'heure. Lorsque celui-ci pose son livre et s'apprête à dormir, Harry s'en va.

*&*&

La tasse fait un petit tintement musical lorsqu'il la repose sur sa soucoupe. Le thé, noir du Yunnan, d'un marron presque rougeâtre avec un parfum sucré, floral, laisse un goût tranché des plus plaisants. Quelle dommage que Draco n'apprécie pas le thé. Lucius regarde la lumière danser sur le liquide sombre.

"Est-ce que vous aimez Mère?"

Il lève les yeux. "Oui, bien sûr."

"Et Rogue." Ce n'est pas une question. Certainement pas une question.

"Lui aussi, oui."

Lucius pose sa tasse pour observer Draco. Personne ne pourrait jamais le prendre pour autre chose qu'un Malefoy. Ce nom, Lucius le sait, est plus qu'un héritage ou une tradition. Il peut se faire voile pour cacher d'innombrables vilenies, perversions ou excentricités. Il peut également devenir bouclier pour protéger les émotions les plus sensibles et les plus fragiles, un vernis qui s'installe sur les constitutions délicates et les peaux fines, un givre pour glacer les passions indomptables et donner enfin la conviction que tout cela est exactement comme il faut. Il voit Draco se glacer progressivement sous le nom des Malefoy, et sait que la dévotion affectueuse que son fils voue à sa famille est ce qui éteindra un jour sa personnalité.

Il se voit lui-même à l'âge de Draco et comprend, une fois de plus, amèrement, qu'il est d'une autre trempe que son fils. Draco est aussi beau que n'importe quelle poupée de porcelaine, et tout aussi fragile. Sa rébellion a duré moins d'un mois et pendant cette période, il n'a cherché aucune arme contre lui, à part les mots qui lui viennent instinctivement. Aurait-il finalement détruit son fils avec sa tendresse? 

S'il avait traité Draco ainsi qu'Erasmus l'a traité lui, où Draco en serait-il? Soit mort et enterré avec les innombrables autres membres de la famille, soit en train de se battre avec acharnement pour détruire Lucius. C'est la façon d'agir des Malefoy: être traité sévèrement puis se rebeller. Gagner sa bataille ou la perdre. Pas de demi-mesures. Pas de faibles escarmouches, ni de courtes rebellions qui se terminent par des démonstrations de soumission affectueuse et d'amour familial.

Pourtant Lucius ne peut s'imaginer faire du mal à Draco comme Erasmus lui en a fait. Il ne peut imaginer Draco pleurer; il y a quelque chose de si précieux dans le rire d'un enfant, qu'il le chérit comme de la magie. Il ne peut se voir levant sa baguette contre Draco ou le traitant plus mal qu'un elfe.

Il a été un meilleur père, mais cela a-t-il fait de Draco un meilleur fils?

Draco se crispe sous son regard. Il gesticulait beaucoup enfant, jusqu'à ce que Narcissa lui dise combien c'était peu séduisant. Bien qu'il en ait perdu l'habitude, il a toujours l'envie de remuer nerveusement. Lucius sourit et détourne les yeux.

"Pensez-vous que si on aime une personne, on doit la laisser partir?"

Quelque chose dans la voix de Draco le fait lever les yeux. Mais le visage de son fils est aussi impassible que d'habitude. "Non. Pourquoi?" 

"Si vous aimez quelqu'un qui n'est pas bon pour vous?"

"Et alors?"

"Et bien, ne devrait-on pas le laisser partir également?"

Lucius reprend sa tasse. "Peut-être. Est-ce que tu parles de Severus et moi?"

Pour une quelconque raison, Draco se met à rougir. "C'est possible," répond-t-il alors.

"Tu me trouves vraiment possessif et égocentrique?" Au moment ou il exprime ainsi son inquiétude, Lucius se fige. Quelle conversation indigne de Malefoy. Pas de subterfuges, pas d'évasions, pas de menaces voilées. L'honnêteté est un sentiment presque étourdissant, il boit donc une gorgée de thé.

Draco ne répond pas.

"Et bien? Je ne te punirai pas pour m'exposer tes pensées, Draco."

"Je ne sais pas." Draco se cache derrière sa tasse pendant quelques secondes. "Je dois bientôt rentrer à Poudlard," annonce-t-il enfin. "J'aimerais tant pouvoir passer la nuit ici."

Lucius lui sourit. Ainsi donc, Draco refuse de l'aider dans ses problèmes avec Severus. Dommage. Mais il s'en sortira.

&*&* 

Portraits de la famille Malefoy

La grand-tante Catherine Malefoy. Une femme mince à la pâleur et l'ossature délicate caractéristique des Malefoy. Draco admire tout particulièrement ses mains et les compare souvent aux siennes. Des paumes menues se terminant par des doigts fins et osseux qui semblent trop fragiles pour qu'on les touche. Son visage au nez légèrement retroussé et aux lèvres fines n'a rien de notable. Elle a même les yeux d'un marron éteint au lieu du gris clair des Malefoy ou du bleu vif de certains autres membres de la famille.

Elle porte une robe d'un bleu profond, si profond qu'il en est presque noir. Son col est agrémenté d'une fine tresse blanche. Elle porte également une broche d'or sombre en forme de bourgeon stylisé, à peine éclos. Draco a vu sa mère porter la même broche et admire la dextérité de l'artisan qui l'a fabriquée. Elle a également une coiffe blanche que Draco trouve tout à fait ridicule. Sans pour autant l'avoir jamais avoué à sa grand-tante Catherine.

Catherine Malefoy était une femme remarquable. Elle s'est mariée quatre fois et s'est faite veuve trois. Son premier mari est mort tout seul. Elle fut également la première Malefoy à s'engager dans le négoce des diamants. Draco se tourne toujours vers elle lorsqu'il a une question sur les pierres précieuses.

&*&*

Harry se demande si Rogue ne lui aurait pas jeté un sort. S'il ne s'était pas montré si arrogant, s'il n'avait pas couru après Draco simplement parce qu'il en était capable, si Draco n'avait pas répondu à ses avances...

Si...

*&*&

Severus prend place à côté de Remus. "J'ai presque cru que tu ne te joindrais pas à nous ce soir," dit-il au nouvel arrivant. L'air renfrogné de ce dernier ne le décourage pas pour autant. "Goûte à la salade, elle est délicieuse."

"Merci du conseil."

Severus parle sans vraiment le voir. Voilà qui est bien décevant, mais ils ont déjà perdu tant de temps. Remus le sent; Severus a envie de lui appartenir. C'est pour cela qu'il résiste autant.

Pendant un instant, il souhaite qu'ils aient dix-sept ans à nouveau. Il pourrait alors faire un geste aussi ridicule que toucher la cuisse de Severus, le tâter, le faire frémir. Cela dit, il ne l'a jamais fait lorsqu'il avait dix-sept ans. Il a regardé d'autres le faire maintes fois, et a souvent lui-même senti la main de Sirius glisser le long de sa cuisse, douce et insistante, le revendiquant avant tout.

A la pensée de Sirius la gorge de Remus se serre. S'il pouvait changer certaines choses dans sa vie, sa relation avec Sirius serait l'une d'elles. Mais il sait qu'on ne refait pas sa vie avec des « si ». Il s'agit de survivre.

Il s'agit de faire en sorte que cet homme fier assis à côté de lui pense qu'ils méritent un peu de bonheur. Cela ne durera sans doute pas. Rien ne dure jamais dans la vie de Remus. Mais pendant le temps que cela dure, il en est sincèrement reconnaissant. Et lorsque c'est fini, cela lui fait quelques souvenirs de plus auxquels se raccrocher.

Remus sourit à cette pensée. Il ne se doutait pas, à dix-sept ans, que toute sa vie serait construite sur des souvenirs, que les rêves seraient pour lui plus réels que la vraie vie. Il ne se doutait pas qu'il n'en aurait pas de regrets, car le savoir est amer et brûle la langue, alors qu'il devient doux et sucré une fois enfin digéré.

Il enfonce sa fourchette dans la saucisse qui repose, toute rigide, à côté de quelques épinards et d'une purée, et son sourire s'élargit. "J'adore les réunions officielles comme celle-ci," dit-il à Severus.

Severus se tourne pour le regarder. Il a probablement une réponse acerbe toute prête ou un regard désapprobateur; il a l'air si aigri. Ce n'est pas une réunion officielle, imbécile, va-t-il sans doute lui lancer. Ou encore, tu peux arrêter de faire l'idiot, maintenant; personne ne te prête attention. Cela n'intimide pas Remus. "Elles favorisent la méchanceté," déclare-t-il avant de mordre le bout de sa saucisse d'une manière outrageusement suggestive.

McGonagall dissimule un sourire sur sa gauche et Severus a une petite moue supérieure pas vraiment méchante. "Ca ne m'étonne pas que tu préfères ce genre d'évènements."

"Oh, je suis un homme adapté à toute sorte d'évènements," répond Remus négligemment.

Severus se racle la gorge avec moquerie et retourne à son assiette, mais un léger sourire ourle ses lèvres. Remus se sent heureux.

&*&* 

Cette nuit là Severus se réveille d'un rêve érotique. Ce n'est pas si étonnant. Il a encore des pulsions et Lucius n'est pas toujours à proximité. Oh, mais il est refoulé. S'il ne se contrôlait pas si sévèrement, il ne ferait tout simplement pas ce genre de rêve, mais il trouve si désagréable la sensation de ses propres mains sur son corps... Utiliser de tels moyens pour chercher à se soulager a quelque chose de si misérable, et les différents sortilèges à disposition sont tout aussi insatisfaisants.

Non, ce n'est pas ce qui le tracasse — Il est habitué à voir son propre corps se rebeller et agir comme quelque chose d'étranger à lui-même. C'est le rêve lui-même.

Dans son rêve, Remus s'agenouille devant lui. Il lui sourit et lève ses yeux vers lui à travers ses longs cils. Alors que presque tout autour d'eux est incolore — il reconnaît à peine sa propre chambre — Remus, lui, a les lèvres rouges. Seulement les lèvres. Son visage est pâle, ses yeux d'un marron délavé, ses vêtements aussi gris que le reste du rêve.

Lorsque les lèvres de Remus se referment sur sa chair, Severus se réveille tout collant et en sueur. L'odeur de sa semence le gêne et alors qu'elle refroidit sur son ventre, il voudrait que Remus soit là à côté de lui.

Fait chier.

*&*&

Le problème avec le loup-garou, c'est qu'il n'abandonne jamais. Il n'a pas lâché prise quand ils étaient à l'école, ni trois ans auparavant ou pendant la guerre, et il ne lâche pas plus maintenant. "Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore? Je t'ai dit que je t'apporterais ta potion."

"Je sais." Remus se tient devant lui. C'est un homme mince au visage toujours fatigué. Et pourtant il y a de la force en lui. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours comme ça?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là?" Demande Severus en souriant. "Acide et acerbe? Peut-être parce que je n'apprécie pas ta compagnie."

Remus oscille la tête sur le côté et lance à Severus un sourire de défi.

"Je vais surveiller ta potion. Elle devrait être prête dans cinq minutes." Severus se dirige vers le labo en laissant exprès ouverte la porte entre les deux pièces dans l'espoir que Remus s'en aille.

"Je n'ai jamais pu comprendre tes talents en potions." 

Severus lève les yeux du chaudron et voit Remus qui lui sourit de la porte.

"C'est un don."

Remus rit doucement. "J'ai vraiment horreur de cette odeur."

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous là?"

"J'aime te voir travailler." Remus s'avance à côté de lui et prend sa main dans la sienne. "Tu sens le tue-loup," lui dit-il.

"Lâches-moi." Rétorque Severus, sans pour autant se dégager activement.

Remus est maintenant si près de lui que leurs souffles se mêlent. Il sent que l'autre veut lui dire quelque chose; il voit ses yeux dilatés et sa bouche entrouverte. A moins que cela ne soit que du désir. Severus n'y est pas habitué. Lucius a cet air la, lui aussi, quand il a envie de lui.

Lorsqu'ils s'embrassent, il ne pense plus à Lucius.

*&*&

Combien de temps?

Pour toujours.

Quel mensonge.

Pourtant cela semble vrai quand vous êtes allongé à côté de lui, lorsque votre corps est réchauffé à son contact, quand son coeur murmure doucement à côté du vôtre et dit que tout n'est pas perdu. La guerre est venue et fut gagnée, et les rescapés se trouvèrent jetés à la dérive comme autant d'épaves refoulées par la mer.

Remus pense à tous ses amants. Son premier, celui qui est venu à lui portant l'odeur d'autres et qui s'est épuisé en lui, ou sur lui, ou à côté de lui, dans une démonstration de camaraderie. Son premier, qui au bout d'un mois ou deux ne voyait plus la nouveauté de coucher avec un loup-garou et qui pourtant a dormi à son côté pendant des années. Son premier, qui ne lui a jamais vraiment fait confiance.

Et puis tous les autres. Quelques corps sans nom aux yeux vides et aux mains brûlantes. Ils écrivirent si bien le mot désir sur son corps, si souvent. Quelques-uns uns l'ont marqué du fer de la magie, certains ont peint sur son corps avec rien d'autre que salive et sperme, leur sexe une forme de magie en soi. D'autres ont utilisé des drogues, que son système brûlait toujours avec rapidité. Mais il n'a jamais essayé la douleur, trop effrayé de ce que son sang contaminé pourrait lui faire faire. Qui sait, peut-être la douleur lui apporterait-elle tout autant de confort que le plaisir.

Et maintenant, celui-là. Severus. Sa magie s'accorde bien avec la sienne. Son sang a chanté quand Severus l'a touché. Son corps s'est tendu, s'est tordu, s'est changé sous ses mains en une chose malléable. Une chose presque belle, presque sacrée.

Ainsi allongé, comptant leurs respirations, il voudrait que celui-là soit plus que du confort et du plaisir.

*&*&

Portraits de la famille Malefoy

La grand-tante Thérèse et ses deux fils, Jean et Andrew. L'un des rares portraits de groupe de la galerie. Draco essaie de l'éviter autant que possible parce que Jean et Andrew sont trop bruyants. Pourtant il aimait vraiment jouer avec eux quand il était enfant. Dommage qu'ils n'aient pas grandi dans ce tableau.

Grand-tante Thérèse est assise entre Jean et Andrew. Le tableau est allégorique, ainsi est-elle vêtue d'une toge blanche à la grecque et d'un manchon de velours bleu profond. Draco a quelques doutes quant à l'usage du velours dans la Grèce antique, mais Grand-tante Thérèse est si fière de son costume que Draco ne se moque jamais d'elle. Elle est assise sur un rocher, les pieds sur un immense coquillage. Elle tient un chapelet de perles dans la main. Jean, l'aîné des deux garçons, porte une pseudo armure grecque et s'appuie sur le genoux de sa mère. Andrew est représenté comme un jeune Cupidon, tenant une coque de nautile emplie de coraux et de perles pour que sa mère les inspecte. Elle est sensée représenter Thétis, mariée de force à un mortel, avec son fils Achille à côté d'elle. Un tableau charmant, pour autant qu'on aime ce genre de peinture.

Tous ont le teint clair des Malefoy, mais il leur manque les traits durs et anguleux de la majorité des membres de la famille. La grand-tante Thérèse en particulier, est une femme courte et ronde à l'air rêveur. Mère la dédaigne et elle-même ricane en la présence de Mère. Grand-tante Thérèse est née Mignardon, et se considère donc supérieure aux Malefoy. Son mari, César Malefoy, fini lui aussi par se fatiguer de ses manières condescendantes et avait tenté de la tuer, ainsi qu'Andrew, qui n'était qu'un Cracmol chétif.

Draco sait cependant que la famille de sa tante fut anoblie en 1456, alors que la sienne détient son titre depuis 1109. Qu'importe s'ils ne l'utilisent jamais.

*&*&

"Comment va-t-il?"

Severus refuse de lui parler. Compréhensible.

"Je t'en prie..."

Severus ouvre maintenant les yeux et les fixe sur lui. Le professeur n'aurait jamais fait un bon Malefoy. Sa colère brûle, ses émotions se cabrent, son énergie fait naître en Lucius un désir à fleur de peau. Non, il ne ferait pas un bon Malefoy, mais il pourrait en être le compagnon idéal. Pendant une seconde cette pensée le détourne de Draco.

"Severus?"

"Il va bien. Il se rétablit. Et il est envieux de ta magie sans baguette." Severus lance un petit ricanement. "En fait, Je le suis moi aussi."

Lucius lui sourit. "Un talent de famille, c'est tout. Severus..."

"Non." Coupe-t-il. Il ose même lui tourner le dos.

"Pourquoi non? Ecoute, si c'est à cause de Remus, tu peux le garder."

Bien que seules ses épaules et sa tête soient visibles à travers la cheminée, il est facile de constater que Severus tremble. Celui-ci se retourne vivement et Lucius est choqué par la haine dans ses yeux. Elle ne lui avait jamais été dirigée. Contre Severus lui-même, contre Voldemort, Dumbledore, la vie, mais jamais envers Lucius.

"Non, c'est toi qui tu vas m'écouter." Puis, tout aussi brusquement, sa colère disparaît, ne laissant à sa place que douleur. Lucius connaît également cette expression. "Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Si je te disais encore une fois de nous laisser tranquille, le ferais-tu?"

Lucius hausse les épaules.

"Tu as presque tué Draco aujourd'hui et maintenant tu me demandes ce que j'ai? Mais tu es vraiment malade, tu sais." Severus est tenté de fermer la connexion, Lucius le sent. Mais non. "Tu es un Malefoy. Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire à quel point tu es tordu." 

"Mais Draco va bien."

"Et alors? Tu crois que ça te donne le droit de..." Severus pousse un grognement et soudain son visage disparaît. 

Lucius garde un long moment les yeux fixés sur la cheminée.

*&*&

Vin et Greg l'attendent à la sortie de l'infirmerie. Vin lui donne une chocogrenouille. Elle est à moitié fondue et couverte des empreintes de doigts de Vin mais Draco la prend avec le sourire. Ses pattes arrières sont collées l'une à l'autre mais Draco la fait tout de même sauter dans sa bouche.

Greg lui montre un chiffon blanc à dentelle lorsqu'ils pénètrent dans un couloir abandonné. 

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?"

"J'ai volé une culotte à Pomfresh." Explique-t-il en exhibant son butin avec fierté. 

Draco fait une grimace. "C'est dégoûtant."

Vin ricane. "Ma grand-mère préfèrerait plutôt mourir que de mettre ça."

"On n'a qu'à la brûler," avance Greg.

"Oui, brûlons-la." Draco s'adosse au mur et les regarde faire.

"_Incendio_," lance Vin vers la culotte qui se balance toujours aux doigts de Greg. Ce dernier regarde l'étoffe brûler un moment, puis lorsque les flammes approchent de ses doigts, jette le sous-vêtement par terre et saute dessus à pieds joints.

"Un jour il faudrait qu'on brûle Pomfresh," conclue Vin sérieusement, et leurs sourires s'effacent.

Draco acquiesce. "Bon, il faut y aller. On doit retourner en cours."

&*&*

Portraits de la famille Malefoy 

L'arrière-grand-père Titus. Son portrait est l'une des rares photographies de la galerie. Il porte un complet sombre et regarde droit vers l'objectif. Les cercles de fumée émanant de son cigare obscurcissent son visage. On peut cependant encore voir que c'est un Malefoy, à ses yeux clairs et vides et à ses cheveux pâles. Il a l'air serein, avec la tranquillité que l'on attribue aux sorciers si puissants que rien ne peut leur faire peur.

L'arrière-grand-père Titus était en effet un sorcier redoutable. L'un des rares à avoir appris et maîtrisé l'art de la magie japonaise, il fut également le créateur du jardin japonais et de la maison de thé du Manoir. Lui aussi a fait la guerre de Grindelwald, et en est mort, laissant son fils Erasmus Seigneur du Manoir.

Draco trouve cela regrettable. L'arrière-grand-père Titus est très intéressant. L'ancêtre essaie quelque fois de lui enseigner la sorcellerie japonaise, mais Draco n'a pas la patience pour la pratique de cet art.

*&*&

Le danger de la dépendance est une des choses que Severus ne peut enseigner à ses élèves. Les potions, le pouvoir, la magie, peuvent provoquer l'accoutumance. Evidemment, impossible de leur dire qu'il a été accro aux trois. Intoxiqué à la poussée d'excitation pendant la concoction d'une potion mortelle, dopé à la peur qui se change en résignation dans les yeux d'un homme en train de mourir, asservi à l'horreur de la liberté absolue.

Pas plus qu'il ne peut leur expliquer comment se défaire d'une telle dépendance. Un monde sans aucune restriction ni règle peut sembler si attirant, que la brutalité qui en découle n'est plus un problème. Lorsque c'est vous le loup et les autres les moutons, la vie a l'air plus simple. Non?

Il lui suffit pourtant de regarder Remus dormir contre lui pour savoir que ce n'est pas vrai. Remus remue sous les couvertures, la respiration rapide et les yeux qui palpitent sous ses paupières. Est-ce que les loups-garous rêvent de moutons éventrés? Est-ce qu'ils sentent l'odeur écœurante du sang dans des couloir brûlés qu'ils traversent? Est-ce qu'ils veulent mettre fin à leurs jours?

Questions purement rhétoriques. Tout aussi ridicule que de se demander pourquoi lui-même est devenu dépendant au départ. Cela dit, plonger dans l'horreur lui semblait si facile quand ses mains étaient entrelacées avec celles d'un autre, mains pales et délicates qui savaient tracer sur sa peau des mots si intimes.

Severus se redresse. C'est injuste envers Remus de penser encore ainsi à Lucius. Mais comment y pense-t-il au juste? Il pense à des souvenirs, à des passions et expériences partagées. A des actions qu'il vaut mieux oublier et à l'innocence des ténèbres. A deux enfants qui ne connaissaient rien de mieux, qui cherchaient le bien-être dans l'autre et ont oublié de se séparer quand ils ont grandi.

Il se dit combien, comme des jumeaux, ils étaient plongés dans leurs attentions l'un pour l'autre.

Mais ils ne sont pas jumeaux. Ils ne s'aiment même pas tant que ça des derniers temps. Leurs caresses sont familières et agréables, mais seulement parce qu'elles sont le résultat d'une longue pratique. Leur amour s'est changé en autre chose, un autre sentiment, ni exclusif, ni passionné, ni même enrichissant pour l'âme. Ils sont à l'aise l'un avec l'autre.

Remus murmure quelque chose dans son sommeil et cherche sa main. Severus le touche, et un sentiment de contentement le submerge. Il sourit, leurs magies sont complémentaires. En a-t-il jamais été ainsi avec Lucius? A-t-il jamais senti des étincelles lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient? N'était-ce qu'une autre drogue?

Severus prend soudain conscience que la raison pour laquelle il pense autant à Lucius, c'est qu'il en est enfin guéri. Son esprit a besoin de digérer ce que son coeur savait depuis quelques temps déjà. Leur amour s'est transformé, il n'a pas prit fin, et Remus est maintenant celui pour lequel il brûle.

Il n'est pas moins abasourdi par cette prise de conscience. 

*&*&

Malgré la mauvaise image qu'il a de lui-même, légèrement améliorée par le fait qu'à présent il est grand, Draco est conscient de plaire aux autres. Le charme vaut mieux que la beauté, et il se sent toujours un peu euphorique lorsque quelqu'un le regarde. Bien entendu, son statut en tant que bien-aimé de Rogue le rend intouchable pour les Serpentards. Seule Pansy, sa future épouse, pouvait poser la main sur lui. Pauvre Pansy. 

Les élèves des autres Maisons le regardent, mais soit son infamie, soit l'ombre de Vin et Greg les tient à distance. Dans un sens, cela vaut tout aussi bien qu'être une pute comme Potter. Draco sait que nombreux sont les partenaires de Potter qui rêveraient d'être avec lui. Il les voit lui lancer des regards et rougir, et cela l'amuse. De beaux petits Serdaigles lui portent ses livres et des Poufsouffles plutôt mignons sont toujours là quand il astique son balais de Quidditch. Quant aux Gryffondors, ils rougissent si furieusement lorsque Draco les regarde qu'il en sentirait presque son sexe se gonfler.

Les gens courent après Potter parce qu'il est célèbre. Les gens désirent Draco parce qu'ils ne peuvent l'obtenir, et ils sont prêts à tout pour gagner ses faveurs. Plaire, quelle ivresse!

Mais ce n'est pas avec ça qu'on réussit dans la vie, et si Draco perd effectivement le soutient de sa famille, que lui restera-t-il? Soudain, le futur c'est maintenant.

Et Draco se sent prisonnier de sa propre image.

&*&*

Le conte du méchant géant

Il était une fois une tranquille communauté de sorciers. Ils vivaient tous heureux jusqu'à ce que par un beau jour de printemps, leurs enfants commencèrent à disparaître. Certains étaient partis jouer dans la forêt et n'en étaient jamais revenus, d'autres n'étaient jamais rentrés de l'école, d'autres encore furent kidnappés dans leur lit. Les sorciers avaient beau tout essayer, ils n'arrivaient pas à retrouver leurs enfants et bientôt, le village fut plongé dans l'horreur et le désespoir.

Un jour qu'un jeune sorcier rentrait de l'école, il trouva son père en colère et sa mère en pleurs. "Ta sœur a disparu," lui expliquèrent-il.

Le garçon en fut effondré. Sa petite soeur n'avait que deux ans et il l'aimait plus que tout. A sa naissance il avait juré de la protéger, et voilà qu'elle avait disparu. Il se sentait responsable.

Il se plongea alors davantage dans les livres pour trouver un moyen de la retrouver, et dans ses recherches il tomba sur une potion qui pouvait servir à retrouver la trace de quelqu'un. Il en mis sur les robes de sa sœur et lorsqu'il eut fini, donna la potion à leur chien. A partir de ce jour, l'animal se souviendrait à jamais de l'odeur de sa soeur et la retrouverait.

Un jour qu'il rentrait de l'école, il trouva son chien très agité, bondissant en tous sens et faisant comprendre à son petit maître de le suive. Le jeune garçon suivi donc l'animal vers l'extérieur du village jusque dans la grande forêt.

La nuit succéda au jour et le chien le guidait toujours à travers la forêt. Il devait être plus de minuit lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grotte. Le sorcier s'avança vers l'entrée, mais lorsqu'un grand bruit lui parvint de l'intérieur il se cacha derrière un buisson.

Quelques instants plus tard, un immense et féroce géant surgit de la grotte. "Ca sent la chair fraîche," dit-il. "Montrez-vous!"

Le jeune sorcier se figea. Si son odeur parvenait aux narines du géant, c'était la mort assurée: les géant étaient de féroces créatures, des cannibales sans foi ni loi. Tandis que le monstre le cherchait, humant l'air d'un bruit atroce, le sorcier eut une idée. Il lança un sort de dédoublement, et un garçon lui ressemblant trait pour trait apparu près de lui.

Ils sourirent tous les deux et la copie s'avança bravement. Le géant l'aperçut et l'attrapa en deux enjambés, brisant sa baguette magique d'un claquement de doigts. Le jeune sorcier sut qu'il tenait là sa chance. Il surgit de derrière le buisson, et jeta le Sortilège de la mort sur le géant. Celui-ci tomba raide mort, car lorsque l'on veut vraiment tuer quelqu'un, le sort est efficace à tous les coups, quels que soient l'âge et le talent du sorcier.

Le corps du géant, en s'effondrant au sol dans un grand fracas, souleva un nuage de poussière qui couvrit le jeune sorcier d'une fine poudre terreuse. Celui-ci n'y prêta pas attention et, sans même se lancer un sort de nettoyage, se précipita dans la grotte.

Mais il était trop tard. Il n'y avait rien qu'un tas d'os empilés non loin d'une fosse remplie de chair pourrissante et de vêtements.

*&*&*

Potter le regarde comme s'il avait toujours envie de lui. Lui jetant des coups d'œil furtifs en Potions, s'asseyant le plus près possible de lui dans la bibliothèque, le suivant pendant les entraînements de Quidditch. Draco a même peur de ce qui pourrait se passer pendant le match Serpentard-Gryffondor. Et si Potter tentait quelque chose? Il donne des instructions à Vin et Greg pour qu'ils le visent avec leurs cognards.

En un sens, le désir de Potter est flatteur. C'eût été encore mieux s'il était sincère. Depuis qu'ils ont rompu il y a trois semaines, Potter est sorti avec deux Poufsouffles, un Serdaigle et un Gryffondor. Draco s'en fiche pas mal. Ce n'est pas parce Potter embrasse divinement et sait être tendre qu'il devrait avoir envie de lui, non? Ou peut-être parce que leurs discussions l'amusaient tant? Potter est si naïf et si confiant. Il croit en la vérité, la douceur et d'autres vertus qui n'ont pas de sens. Néanmoins, les disputes avec lui étaient divertissantes.

Mais lorsque Potter commence à faire des avances à Zabini, Draco est enfin furieux. Comment ose-t-il? Potter, s'entend. Zabini est si dépravé qu'il n'y a rien à en tirer, mais Potter est sensé être un minimum sélectif, et posséder quelques notions des relations intra-Serpentard. Potter n'a pas le droit de le regarder comme ça, comme s'il le désirait encore, et puis flirter avec l'ennemi. 

L'un des deux va le payer. Et à son avis, il a deux options. Soit continuer à refuser à Potter de ce qu'il prétend désirer, soit céder et ensuite lui rendre la vie impossible. Ah, les affres du choix!

*&*&

"Oh, bonsoir professeur." Malefoy lui fait un sourire et sort de la chambre de Severus.

Remus ne lui prête pas attention. Quel que soit le degré de confort que Malefoy semble posséder avec lui et Severus, il n'apprécie toujours pas le jeune homme. Quand la porte se referme il sourit à Severus. "Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait?"

Severus lui retourne son sourire. Une idée vient titiller l'esprit Remus: Severus a l'air amusé, sans doute croit-il que son amant est toujours jaloux du garçon. Mais Remus fait fi de cette pensée. Il n'est pas jaloux. Juste un peu triste.

"Draco essaie de décider de son avenir," répond Severus, puis il replie son index dans un geste qui semble lui dire "viens un peu par ici". 

Même ce geste ridicule a l'air sexy quand c'est Severus qui en est l'auteur. Une telle énergie brute émane de lui que Remus en a le tournis en s'avançant pour s'asseoir à son bureau. "Je vois, Harry a les mêmes problèmes. Quidditch ou le Ministère?"

"Je suppose qu'il ferait un bon Auror," admet Severus tout en écartant les jambes pour laisser à Remus le loisir de se glisser entre elles.

"Sa préférence va au Quidditch." Répond Remus

Oui, il aime beaucoup ses élèves et adore Harry, mais il est vraiment, vraiment amoureux de Severus. Lorsqu'ils s'embrassent, Remus souhaite qu'ils abandonnent cette conversation.

"J'ai organisé un rendez-vous pour Draco avec le service du recrutement. Peut-être pourront-il l'aider à trouver ce qu'il peut faire après Poudlard."

"Oui, je suis sûr qu'ils pourront l'aider."

Severus rit doucement et Remus se demande ce que son visage laisse paraître. "Mon petit impatient. Viens par ici."

*&*&

Une liste d'ingrédients pour potions

Racine d'Asphodèle

Mandragore

Oeufs de dragon

Sang de dragon

Belladone

Sisymbre

Cervelle de crapaud

Polygonum

Strangulot

Crocs de serpent

Cette liste n'est qu'un fragment d'une liste beaucoup plus longue que Draco a fait lorsqu'il avait huit ans. Il pensait l'avoir brûlée, mais ce morceau de parchemin est resté, et Draco le garde maintenant comme un souvenir d'enfance.

Draco apprécie les potions bien plus que tous les autres cours. Lorsqu'il s'ennuie, il étudie les diverses propriétés de tel ou tel ingrédient et crée des formules pour de nouvelles potions. Il ne désire pourtant pas devenir maître de potions plus tard. Il ne veut pas sentir comme Rogue.

*&*&

Severus regarde Draco siroter son chocolat chaud. Ce dernier boit avec grâce, comme il fait toute chose. Il ressemble tellement à son père, tout en étant si différent. Et si triste, infiniment triste. Dans d'autres circonstances Severus pourrait trouver fascinante cette transformation de la douleur en colère, puis de la colère en tristesse. Mais pas en ce moment.

"Voulez-vous bien me l'ôter?"

"Non." Severus fait semblant d'être occupé à lire sa dernière acquisition, un livre sur les maîtres de potions du XIème siècle. Il ne veut pas découvrir quelles émotions fulminent dans les yeux de Draco. Un savant mélange de trahison, calcul, et colère sans doute. 

"Pourquoi non?"

Et irascible, avec ça.

"Parce qu'on l'y a mis pour une bonne raison."

"Je ne veux pas le savoir. Vous n'avez aucun droit de me cacher des choses. Ce sont mes souvenirs."

"Non." 

Il entend Draco se lever. Quelques secondes plus tard le garçon se tient devant lui. Severus refuse toujours de le regarder dans les yeux. "Mon père a essayé de me tuer, c'est ça?"

"Mais de quoi parles-tu?" 

Il commet malgré lui l'erreur de lever la tête vers le jeune garçon. Draco est là, en train de craquer devant ses yeux. Je n'ai jamais voulu de cette responsabilité, voudrait-il dire. Je me serais contenté d'être son oncle préféré. Mais pas ça, pas cette confiance, pas ce fardeau de la confession.

"Il a voulu me tuer, n'est-ce pas? Mais vous ou Mère l'en avez empêché et c'est pour ça que vous ne voulez pas que je sache."

"Draco, tu me colles mal au crâne."

Draco sourit. Puis il répond: "Je vous en prie, rendez-moi mes souvenirs."

"Même s'ils sont effrayants?"

"Leur absence me fait du mal. Je le sens."

Severus hoche la tête. "Assieds-toi, s'il te plaît." 

Au moment où Draco lui tourne le dos, il lance le sortilège. Il regarde la magie atteindre le garçon, et le voit chanceler sous l'impact. Draco se met à trembler, tombe à genoux et reste ainsi à terre pendant que les fils délicats de l'enchantement se faufilent à l'intérieur de lui.

Quand ils se sont enfin dissipés, Severus s'avance vers Draco. "Satisfait?" Lui demande-t-il avant de le regarder.

Draco acquiesce une fois. Il a les traits figés et les yeux vitreux. "J'ai envie de vomir," murmure-t-il.

Severus l'aide à se relever.

*&*&

Zabini et Potter sont enlacés de façon très agaçante. Draco en veut à son corps de se souvenir du toucher de ces mains sur lui, de leur chaleur, de leur douceur. Il lance aux deux garçons un regard méprisant. "J'ai toujours su que tu étais une pute, mais je ne pensais pas que tu te tapais vraiment n'importe quoi."

Zabini lui sourit avec le même mépris. "Ah, parce que toi, tu n'es pas n'importe qui, n'est-ce pas? Harry, on se trouve un endroit plus tranquille? Ton ex-ex-ex-ex-ex m'ennuie."

"Je préfère être un ex-ex-ex-ex-ex plutôt que me faire plaquer demain. Moi au moins, j'ai eu le bon sens de le laisser tomber."

Zabini tourne des yeux étonnés vers Potter, puis se tourne vers Draco. "C'est vrai?"

"Il fallait bien que l'un de nous ait des critères dans notre relation," dit Potter en souriant.

"Potter, tu me flattes. C'est trop d'honneur." Draco fait une petite courbette.

"Harry, on s'en va?"

"Pourquoi? Tu ne t'amuses pas, Blaise, mon chéri?" Draco s'appuie sur le mur à côté d'eux. Potter a l'air un brin diverti. "Allez, faites-vous un petit baiser. Comme quand vous êtes dans les vestiaires," leur dit-il à tous les deux.

"Ca ne me fait pas rire." Rétorque Zabini. Il essaie ensuite de repousser Potter mais celui-ci le retient, les yeux fixés sur Draco. Ses yeux. Il les avait presque oubliés. Adorables et liquides derrière leur prison de verre.

"Pourquoi? Potter est autant une traînée que toi. Peut-être même plus." Draco passe la langue sur ses lèvres. "Vous faites un si joli couple, finalement."

Potter libère Zabini et Draco sourit quand ce dernier glisse le long du mur. Oui, c'est agréable de se laisser porter par les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Cela lui manque. Potter l'attrape par l'épaule et le colle contre le mur. "C'est quoi ton problème, Malefoy? On pourrait croire que tu es jaloux."

"Peut-être bien," répond Draco avec le sourire. Il saisit les bras de Potter et colle son corps contre le sien, surpris par le manque de résistance. Potter est chaud et solide, comme dans son souvenir. "Et alors?"

Potter sourit un instant puis l'embrasse.

&*&*

Une liste de compositeurs (Moldus)

Shostakovich

Schnittke

Bach

Mozart

Haendel

Beethoven

Purcell

Chopin

Schubert

Mahler

Prokofiev

Tchaïkovski

Lennon

Il ne peut imaginer la vie sans musique. La musique c'est magique.

*&*&

Un Draco courroucé et taquin a pour Harry quelque chose d'irrésistible. Draco a la colère propre et blanche, lisse comme sa peau et douce comme ses lèvres. Harry a vaguement conscience de Blaise à leurs côtés, rejeté, qui les fixe probablement de ses yeux marrons exorbités. Mais le pauvre Blaise aurait du se douter qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un substitut.

Ce baiser n'a rien à voir avec leur premier. Celui-ci est violent et possessif dès le début. Plus surprenant encore: tous deux semblent réclamer la dominance. Draco est tout aussi ardent et avide que lui. Sa bouche sent les bonbons à la menthe. La menthe fraîche qui fond sous la langue de Harry, feuilles fragiles broyées sous ses dents.

Harry voudrait lui dire tant de choses. Il écrit les mots dans la bouche de Draco et espère que ce dernier arrivera à les déchiffrer. Il voudrait lui dire qu'il est désolé, qu'il a besoin de s'engager, qu'il est confus et étonné de ses propres désirs et essaie de demander à Draco s'il ressent la même chose.

Mais Draco est trop occupé à envoyer ses propres messages pour lire ceux que Harry émet, et après un moment, Harry découvre qu'il est plus agréable d'essayer de déchiffrer le langage de Draco. Quand le Serpentard fait pression sur sa langue, est-ce pour lui dire qu'il l'aime? Quand leurs dents se rencontrent, cela veut-il dire "je te hais"? Et quand Draco le lèche doucement, est-ce pour lui demander pardon?

Au moment où il commence à avoir le vertige, quelqu'un les sépare avec force. Harry pose un instant les yeux sur un Zabini très en colère. Puis le poing de Zabini s'abat vers lui et Harry tombe par terre.

*&*&

Il repose contre un mur froid et quelqu'un murmure un sortilège de soin.

"Harry, tu vas bien?"

"Oui, Ron, ça va."

"Ah, très bien." Puis Ron se met à rire. "La célébrité te poursuit, Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi?"

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

"Malefoy et Zabini se sont pris une colle parce qu'ils se sont battus pour toi."

Harry émet un grognement. "Pas ma faute." Il ouvre les yeux. 

Ron lui sourit. "Jamais de ta faute. Alors? C'est vrai? Ils se battaient pour toi?" 

"Oui." Pas la peine de cacher la vérité. Surtout quand ses prochains mots sont: "Malefoy a gagné. Enfin il m'a gagné, je ne sais pas pour la bagarre."

"Quoi?" Ron s'effondre à côté de lui. Harry le regarde comme une scène au ralenti.

"Je crois... Je crois qu'on va se remettre ensemble."

"Ah."

"C'est tout? Pas de commentaires, pas de cris, pas de "fais-lui en voir"?

"C'est ce que tu voudrais que je te dise?" Demande Ron d'un drôle d'air. En même temps curieux et choqué. Amusant.

"Non, pas vraiment." Harry sourit. "Je pense que je peux le faire arrêter de te chercher des noises, si tu arrêtes aussi."

"Moi? C'est toujours lui qui commence."

"Ben en fait..."

Ron fait une grimace. "Enfin bref. Et si tu le voyais sans qu'on le sache?"

"Mais vous le savez déjà."

"Oui, mais je n'ai pas besoin de voir sa salle gueule, moi, non? Ron frissonne. "Je n'en reviens pas de dire ça. Sors avec lui, couches avec lui, je m'en fous, du moment que tu ne m'obliges pas à le supporter. D'accord?"

Harry acquiesce. "On fait comme ça." D'ailleurs, il sent que Draco va probablement lui dire la même chose dans pas longtemps. Mais au moins, cette fois il n'aura pas à choisir entre ses amis et son amant. 

En pensant ce dernier mot, Harry ferme les yeux. Mon Dieu.

*&*&

Lucius laisse tomber la _Gazette du Sorcier_. "Notre fils est à nouveau avec Potter."

Narcissa pousse un soupir. "Quand je t'ai dit d'acheter les parts de ce stupide journal pour qu'ils ne parlent plus de nous, tu m'as répondu non. Alors ne viens pas te plaindre."

"Ca ne te fait rien de savoir ça? Avec Potter, par Salazar!"

Narcissa se lève et s'avance derrière lui. "Tu es si tendu, mon chéri." Elle commence à lui masser les épaules. "Ce n'est pas si grave, quand on y pense."

"Comment ça, pas grave? Que Draco s'acoquine avec l'incarnation de toutes les vertus? Je rêve! Le vainqueur de Tu-Sais-Qui, et... Bon sang..." 

"Et bien peut-être cela va-t-il pousser le ministère à changer d'avis sur nous. Si Potter peut fréquenter un Malefoy, alors les Malefoy ne peuvent pas être si affreux que ça, non?"

"Je vais y réfléchir," dit-il sans conviction.

Narcissa lui répondit en riant: "C'est cela, oui, réfléchis-y."

*&*&

S'il y a bien une chose qu'il déteste plus qu'être dérangé, c'est être dérangé par un invité qu'il ne peut éviter. Lucius n'en est que plus énervé quand Severus entre dans son bureau, l'air radieux. Le professeur a-t-il déjà eu aussi bonne mine lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble? Ou bien est-ce parce que Lucius a l'impression de l'aimer davantage aujourd'hui?

"Severus."

"Bonjour Lucius. Merci pour le livre. C'était très gentil de ta part. _Mille Moyens de se Débarrasser de Créatures Magiques Dangereuses_. Très drôle. Remus aussi a trouvé ça charmant. Il va sans doute s'en servir dans ses cours."

"Peut-être était-ce un peu poussé," reconnais Lucius avec le sourire.

Severus soupire. "Un peu, oui. Pourquoi rends-tu toujours les choses aussi difficiles?"

"Moi?"

"Oui, toi." Severus se penche vers lui. Lucius hume son odeur; il ne sent pas les potions mais autre chose, une légère odeur de forêt et de pluie. "Je t'aime encore, Lucius, mais j'aime Remus davantage. Je peux essayer de t'aider avec le ministère si tu cesses de nous chercher des ennuis."

"Ah, oui?" Lucius a un sourire hautain; il ne veut pas avoir l'air d'espérer.

"Je peux essayer. Je n'aime pas sentir les Détraqueurs quand je viens te rendre visite. Je sais aussi que Draco a horreur de ça."

Lucius soupire. "C'est vrai, il ne les aime pas du tout. Je pense qu'il arrive mieux à les supporter qu'étant bébé. Tu te souviens comme il faisait des cauchemars?"

"Oui. Lucius, est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter ces bêtises entre nous?"

"Peut-être. Fais partir les Détraqueurs. Je peux m'accommoder des descentes surprises du ministère, mais les Détraqueurs troublent franchement ma tranquillité." Il regarde Severus dans les yeux. Il essaie de lui dire combien il se sent vaincu, à quel pont il est déjà humilié, mais certaines choses ne peuvent pas passer ses lèvres de Malefoy. Il lui arrive quelque fois de détester ce qu'il est.

Mais Severus comprend. Comme toujours. "Je vais parler à Dumbledore. Alors..."

"Alors on peut rester amis." Lucius sourit.

Severus hoche la tête. "Des amis. Voilà qui me plairait."

*&*&

Jardins du Manoir Malefoy

Draco ne connaît pas grand chose de l'histoire des jardins du domaine avant 1610. Il imagine qu'ils n'étaient alors qu'un labyrinthe d'arbres, de buissons et de plantes magiques, comme beaucoup d'autres jardins médiévaux. En 1610, Salomon de Laye fut appelé de France pour redessiner les jardins. Son plan initial de labyrinthe à l'Est, jardin aquatique à l'Ouest et parterres de fleurs reliant les différentes parties des jardins, le tout entouré par la forêt, fut remodelé en 1687, lorsque furent plantées des allées d'ormes symétriques rayonnant du Manoir vers la forêt. 

En 1745 les jardins furent redessinés et leur plan n'a pas été grandement modifié depuis. Des sentiers sinueux mènent à la forêt et une suite de lacs et de rivières relie les différentes parties du domaine. Celui-ci est essentiellement un jardin paysager structuré avec soin, qui rend une impression de langueur insouciante et de relaxation. Des ponts de style pseudo-romain recouverts de gazon traversent les rivières, de petits temples ioniens ronds s'élèvent sur deux îles, et beaucoup d'autres dépendances sont disséminées au milieu du paysage compliqué. Parmi les bâtiments des jardins, Draco préfère les soi-disant ruines gothiques, en fait un petit château de style gothique construit en 1767.

Ce que Draco apprécie le plus dans les jardins, c'est le mélange de plantes magiques et moldues. Grâce à cela les jardins sont toujours pleins de couleurs et suffisamment dangereux pour ne pas perdre leur aspect magique.

En outre des plantes et des arbres indigènes, poussent des arbres importés, la plupart du Moyen Orient. Des arbres aux feuilles dorées qui bruissent d'une douce mélodie quand le vent les traverse; d'autres aux feuilles d'argent qui vous murmurent la bonne aventure si vous tendez l'oreille; d'autres encore aux feuilles noires et luisantes qui vous donnent des cauchemars si par mégarde vous vous assoupissez sous leur ombre.

On y trouve également des animaux, oiseaux et autres créatures rôdant sur les terres. Ils se conduisent en général comme si les jardins leur appartenaient et considèrent Draco avec curiosité et mépris lorsqu'ils le voient. Draco, de son côté, a par son père la permission de les tuer s'ils le dérangent, et les regards qu'ils lui jettent l'amusent au plus haut point. Il leur arrive parfois de le regarder avec dédain même dans la mort.

En 1910, l'arrière-grand-père Titus a créé un petit jardin japonais dans un coin près de la forêt. Une rivière recouverte de fleurs de lotus y entoure une petite île, sur laquelle s'élève la maison de thé. Un pont de pierre décoré de gravures délicates mène à la maison par l'Est, maison à laquelle on peut également accéder côté Sud en passant sur une série de rochers. Tout le monde utilise le pont, cependant. Iris et roseaux poussent sur la berge, et de petits oiseaux chantants trouvent refuge dans les cerisiers plantés autour de la maison de thé. Cet endroit possède une délicatesse si exquise que Draco s'y rend rarement. Il ne veut pas en gâcher la beauté par sa présence. En outre, l'arrière-grand-père Titus lui a dit que l'endroit perdrait sa magie s'il y allait trop souvent.

Les derniers remodelages des jardins, très mineurs ceux-là, eurent lieu entre 1987 et 1993. Sa mère et Rogue y ont créé le plus beau jardin de plantes que Draco ait jamais vu. Situé non loin du Temple des Quatre Eléments, il contient toutes les plantes et fleurs que l'ont peut trouver en Grande Bretagne. 

*&*&

Mon dragon chéri,

Comment vas-tu? Tout se passe bien au lycée? Ne néglige pas tes études, quoi qu'il puisse se passer en ce moment. Je te le demande.

Tout va bien ici. Les lilas sont en fleur et j'ai l'intention de peindre les murs de la Grand Salle en mauve. Penses-tu que des couronnes de fleurs noires iraient avec? 

Ton père est toujours retenu prisonnier à Azkaban. S'il le pouvait, je suis sûre qu'il t'enverrait son bonjour. Enfin... 

Mais n'ais pas peur, nous nous en sortirons, comme nous avons triomphé de tant d'autres obstacles. Ton père est innocent et l'innocence n'a rien à redouter. En tout cas c'est ce qu'on dit. Si nous y croyons tous les deux, peut-être en sera-t-il aidé, n'est-ce pas, mon chéri?

Ta mère,

Narcissa

*&*&

L'odeur de Draco, distillée dans la chaleur, devient fragrance. Ainsi étendus l'un contre l'autre sur des draps de coton rêche embaumant légèrement la lavande, Harry tombe amoureux. Il lui a fallu presque deux semaines. Pas bien longtemps, finalement. Pas autant qu'il aurait pensé, sachant comment cela se passait avec ses autres amants.

Il ne tombe pas amoureux de celui qui se moque de ses amis. Pas plus qu'il n'est amoureux de l'idée d'un Draco parfait. Ce n'est pas cela. Il tombe amoureux de la personne qui ose s'opposer à lui et lui permet de s'accrocher à elle.

C'est toujours Harry qui enlace Draco, même si maintenant Draco le serre en retour.

*&*&

Harry pose ses mains sur les yeux de Draco. "Coucou," murmure-t-il tout près de son oreille, résistant à la tentation de la lécher même un petit peu.

Draco ricane "Tu pourrais apprendre la discrétion, Potter," lui dit-il.

Harry le guide jusqu'à l'ombre d'un arbre. Puis il le libère et Draco se retourne vers lui avec le sourire.

Ils s'assoient, s'adossant tous les deux à l'arbre puisque aucun ne veut s'allonger sur les jambes de l'autre. Leurs épaules se touchent et la chaleur entre leurs deux corps est insoutenable. Harry a les yeux fixés sur le lac. "Là où j'ai grandi, l'homosexualité n'était pas acceptée."

"Les Moldus, y a rien à en tirer," rétorque Draco avec un petit rire méprisant.

"Est-ce que c'est vraiment si différent ici?"

"Oui. Mais il faut apprendre à être discret. Les gens en général ne s'affichent pas comme tu le fais." Draco passe sur les lèvres du Gryffondor un doigt qui semble presque transparent dans la lumière du soleil. "Mais tu es Harry Potter; tu peux tout te permettre."

Harry rit doucement et lèche le doigt qui repose toujours sur sa lèvre supérieure; il a l'air si délicat, son contact est si doux, il a un goût de sel et de soleil. Il le veut sur lui, en lui, il ne peut choisir comment, mais il le désire. "Jaloux?"

Draco rit. "Je suis un Malefoy. Rien ne peut me rendre jaloux," lance-t-il fièrement, penchant la tête en arrière dans une pose des plus arrogantes. "J'ai déjà tout."

Harry le renverse par terre et l'embrasse. Il n'a toujours pas trouvé de meilleur moyen de gagner un débat avec Draco. Celui-ci n'écoute jamais vraiment, de toute façon.

*&*&

La remise des diplômes arrive dans à peine une semaine. Père lui a promis une fête. Le connaissant, il s'agira sans doute d'une réception ennuyeuse pleine de sorciers plus âgés, mais Draco n'en a cure. Il est aimé, il est riche, et a peut-être même un emploi qui l'attend en septembre. Un travail qui a l'air fascinant. Il a la vie devant lui. 

*&*&

La remise des diplômes arrive dans à peine une semaine. Harry n'en revient toujours pas d'être allé si loin. Le contrat avec Puddlemere United semble lucratif et Olivier joue toujours pour eux, mais il se dit qu'il aimerait jouer pour les Cannons de Chudley. La possibilité de rejoindre le ministère en tant qu'apprenti Auror est toujours ouverte, elle aussi. Et pourtant, tous les contrats sont là, dans sa malle, non signés. Il en parlera encore avec Sirius et Remus avant de prendre le moindre engagement.

Et il doit aussi penser à Draco. Leur relation résisterait-elle à la contrainte des voyages constants avec une équipe de Quidditch?

Enfin, l'avenir peut encore attendre. Il lui reste un peu de temps pour se décider.

*&*&* 

La remise des diplômes arrive dans à peine une semaine. Poudlard manquera à Remus, et, à dire vrai, il s'inquiète pour son travail. Et si Dumbledore ne renouvelait pas son contrat? Le Directeur lui sourit gentiment dans les couloirs et pendant les repas, mais qu'est-ce que cela veut vraiment dire? 

Mais il regarde alors derrière lui et sourit. Il a honte à la pensée qu'il lui faudra compter sur Severus s'il perd son emploi, mais en même temps, l'idée a quelque chose de si confortable. Personne ne s'est jamais occupé de lui, à part ses parents et quelque fois Dumbledore. Et maintenant Severus.

C'est si bon de se sentir tout chaud à l'intérieur de soi. S'il vous plaît, faites que ça dure.

&*&*

La remise des diplômes arrive dans à peine une semaine. Pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, il a hâte d'y être. Il a envie de voir ces salles gosses partir en sécurité afin de pouvoir s'en aller, lui aussi. Severus retient un sourire. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il serait un jour pressé de voir les vacances arriver, il l'aurait pris pour un fou.

Il faut dire qu'il n'a jamais eu de véritable amant jusqu'ici. Jamais eu quelqu'un avec qui faire des projets de vacances, quelqu'un qui resterait toujours près de lui, un compagnon calme et doux qui ne lui joue pas de mauvais coups et l'accepte entièrement tel qu'il est.

Il sent les yeux de Remus sur lui. Lequel appartient à l'autre? Est-ce si important de le savoir ? Severus lui rend son sourire. Non, ça importe peu. 

&*&*

Lucius regarde les Détraqueurs quitter le domaine. Enfin. Ce salaud de Dumbledore n'était pas obligé de les laisser rester si longtemps, tout de même. Ah, mais quelle excellente façon de montrer à tous comment les Malefoy se sont pliés à sa volonté. 

Il se retourne. La remise des diplômes de Draco a lieu dans à peine une semaine et il lui a promis de fêter ça. Narcissa a déjà commencé à s'occuper des préparatifs mais il lui faut encore des robes neuves. Il devrait également en acheter de nouvelles à Draco. Peut-être pour ce Potter aussi. 

Lucius pousse un soupir. Son fils avec Potter. Quelle disgrâce. Mais il peut se monter généreux avec son Draco; lui permettre juste cela. Lucius a mieux à faire que régenter la vie privée de son fils.


End file.
